Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Aubrey Halloway- Poor, Southern, Rough, and now unfortunately a student at Tashio Prep, the richest school in Japan. What is the belle to do when all the students hate her and the rich boys want her? Will she fawn at their feet like all the others? Tell them all to piss of? Or will she follow her heart and find love beyond her social class?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I am basing this off of the Korean drama, Boys over Flowers. I started it yesterday and I just had to write something about it, and the plot came easily. It was just what anime I wanted to use for it that was the hard part. So I settled on making it an Inu fic. Please review and tell me what you think, I enjoy the feedback and I'd like to know if it's something that should be continued. I appreciate it! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys over Flowers plot or any of the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 1**

Aubrey was the epitome of just not belonging… not at all. She and her sister had just been uprooted and flown half way around the world to another country, Japan of all places, and as far as she could see they all stood out like a sore hand. They were all olive in complexion, while everyone up and down their little block were paler than pale. The Holloways resided on the somewhat poorer side of town, which of course Aubrey didn't mind. To her, money couldn't buy a person happiness. Yes they could use a better house, one that didn't need so many repairs, money could pay for her mother's health expenses, send her and her sister to better schools, help her father pay all their bills. But Aubrey already had what she needed, and that was a loving and supportive family, so what more could she ask for?

Her mother stayed at home constantly, if she wasn't shuffling to and from the clinic for her medications and therapies, and her father owned the small bookstore beneath their house where she helped out at every day after school. _**School**_… Aubrey had been content attending the same school as her sister on their side of town, and had been that way since they relocated from Texas almost six months ago. That is until her mother, doing whatever it was she could find to pass the time while confided to her house, had entered her eldest child into a raffle to attend the most prestigious high school in all of Japan, Tashio Preparatory Academy. The richest of the rich went there, and with her looks and that form of educational background, her mother felt there was nowhere the girl couldn't get to, the sky was now the limit!

Aubrey had been skeptical of course , her parents had split them up from the rest of their family and now they were threatening to split her and her sister up as well? Not only that, but she had heard rumors from girls at her school that the tuition for Taisho Prep was so expensive she could sell her body to the highest bidder in Japan and it _**still**_ wouldn't be enough. She wondered if things could possibly get any worse, and because she had asked to _**nicely**_, the universe heartedly with a hell yes and fuck you too. Because her name was drawn in that raffle, and she was shipped off to the school so quickly it left her head spinning. Her sister, Amberlynn, was of course distraught to see her sister leave her. It wasn't like she spoke to anyone other than her sister while they were at school, she didn't see the need to because they were better at facing their problems together than apart. But she was eager to watch her sister succeed. They were siblings, yes, but were so opposite one wondered if they came from the same house. Aubrey was outspoken, strong, and talented while Amberlynn was shy and quiet and preferred living in her sister's overbearing shadow more than anything.

Aubrey had been reluctant to get out of bed the first day of school, for obvious reasons. And she would've stayed huddled under her covers for the rest of her life if her mother and sister hadn't came crashing loudly through her bedroom door, yelling and demanding for her to get up so she wouldn't be late.

"I don't want to go!" Aubrey all but complained as her mother dragged her out of bed by her foot.

"Can you _**please**_ just be a grateful daughter for once? You've been complaining since the day you were born!" The older woman scolded as she dropped her child onto the floor. "This is the chance for you to make a name for yourself in the high society and find yourself a rich husband! And find your sister one too!" Her mother continued to rant as she gathered her daughter's uniform from the bag it hung in behind her room door. The mother Holloway had hung it there earlier in the week, saying that if anything happened to such an expensive piece of clothing (because she knew her daughter was that hateful and would completely destroy it), she'd shave all her hair off while she slept.

Aubrey continued to lay on the floor as her mother and sister hurriedly gathered her school things, seemingly far more excited about the whole ordeal than Aubrey herself was. "Well, you've been complain' since I was born too. And who says I want a rich husband? I want a man who works hard for what he has, not someone who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and the whole world in his crib." The girl countered scruffily.

" 'brey, get up." Her sister gently chided, her frown causing creases to form in her forehead.

Aubrey had to think long and hard about what she wanted to do next. Did she want to finally get up and get ready to face the world she had no interest at all in entering? Or fling herself out her bedroom window and pray that the fall would in deed kill her? "Alright, fine." She groaned, groggily crawling into the bathroom.

The girl dressed with skill, she'd seen enough magazines (meaning she _**doodled**_ all over her sister's magazines) with school uniforms (her old school didn't offer uniforms, thank god) to know how to put those things on, leaving her hair in a wild mess of unruly raven curls, and not even bothering to glance at any of the makeup like her mother had suggested. Aubrey, much like her sister and mother, already had fine skin with its own hints of blush and naturally long lashes. So she didn't see the need in putting effort into looking good when she didn't even want to go to that stuck up school to begin with. It would be a miracle if she didn't break out in a rash from all the snobs she was going to be surrounded by.

"Oh Aubrey," Her mother sighed. "You're not even going to brush your hair?"

Aubrey looked back at the women coolly as she gathered her things into her cow pack, shaking her head. The motion made her curls go in even more of a disarray than they were already. "Not at all, but…" She picked up a few cow accented barrettes and pinned her bangs back from her face. "I will wear these." She said giving her mother a thumbs up, her dark green eyes shimmering with mischief.

The older woman rolled her eyes, tightly folding her arms at her chest as she wondered how had she managed to give birth to such an insolent child.

"Here, you need these." Amberlynn said, handing her sister her shoes, a worn pair of black cowgirl boots. She smiled as her sister's face lit up like the Texas country sky.

"Thanks 'Lynn. Oh, if I don't leave now I'll be late!" Aubrey said as she glanced down at her watch. The girl slipped into her boots, grabbed her pack off her bed, and was down the stair and out the door before her mother could pelt her with last minute suggestions towards her appearance.

* * *

Aubrey stared in disgust as she stood before what had to be the most obnoxious place in all of Japan. Tashio Prep looked like it was made of some medieval castle (picture something clean from a child's fairy tale), with miles upon miles of lush green grasses. All around her were preppy girls with illegally short skirts on, not that her own skirt wasn't short, and guys with far too much time on their hands. Even the air around the school was stuffy and stuck up, Aubrey unconsciously scratched her neck. She could already feel the hives coming along. She pulled out the map she had been given when the head master, a very handsome fellow with abnormally long silver hair and markings on his face, had stopped by to greet the raffle winner and drop off her uniform. The impression he had left on her mother alone was a definite answer that her daughter was going to take her ass to that school and a find a husband. She scanned over the map and sighed. The school seemed even larger on paper, it was like its own little town with its large iron gates. Shutting out all the people who were deemed poor and not good enough, people like _**her**_. And so she walked around blindly for lord knows how long, making herself all the more lost.

"I hate this place already," She grumbled aloud. "Could this place be anymore obnoxious?" She huffed to no one in particular. Aubrey wondered if she had ventured off campus grounds as she traveled where there were no large groups of girls talking about all the money they had spent on one pair of shoes or a pair of earrings, no boys talking about all the girls they had slept with and the various (non)interesting things they had done to them. There was just trees… lots and lots of trees, and for a moment she was taken back at how serene and tranquil everything was, surprised that such a place existed on the school grounds. She was all but convinced she had left into some uncharted place in Japan with no cellphone reception where she was going to get mauled by rabbits and bears, where they would never find her body… until she spotted a student sitting on an ornate bench with a book in his hands.

He was dressed in a crisp white suit and a single blue tie. Aubrey had only seen people dress that good on their wedding day, and wondered why in the hell would someone who was dressed so nicely was out in the middle of the woods of all places reading. Did the school not have a library? Were the students _**so**_ rich they had people read to them? As she took a step closer, Aubrey noticed the guy looked an awful lot like the head master. Same long silver tresses, beautifully glisten golden eyes, but instead of indigo markings on his cheeks like the head master's, his were magenta.

"Excuse me," Aubrey said all to southerly. "Do you know where the dance hall is? I'm new here and not familiar with all these buildins' on the map." The guy looked up from his book, his golden eyes all but narrowing to her studyingly as he pointed in the direction she had been heading in. His eyes traveled down her body, and for the most part she appeared like a student at his school… all the way down to her off the wall choice of footwear. He arched a brow at the rather unfeminine pair of boots on her feet. "K, Thanks!" She waved as she left him alone to read.

After locating the true purpose of her going to that school, and she had to admit the people on TV had been right, that school had the best dance program in the entire country, and the dance hall was by far the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. Imported mirrors, the floors was made of some glossy wood she couldn't even pronounce correctly. She had decided to leave her new safe haven, even though she would've preferred to just dance in the hall for the rest of the school term, and return to the main buildings before she was late to her first class. For the most part she had gone unnoticed, and that was perfectly fine with her, as she navigated back with less trouble than she had earlier. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of rich kids all in her face, wondering where she came from and why she spoke so funny.

Aubrey was halfway to the front entrance when a swarm of screaming fangirls went running past her. Aubrey was nearly knocked off of her feet as the swarm of 'plastic riches' passed her screaming things like "It's them!" and "They're finally here! It's the T5!" Aubrey frowned, at this rate she'd be lucky if she made it to any of her classes on time. It was like the entire school, mostly girls, had crowded in the front entrance courtyard to meet this mysterious group. The girl wondered if there were famous celebrities also attending the school as well, that too wouldn't surprise her. Were they some form of Japanese boy band she would never in her life listen to?

"Move out of my way!" Some girl rudely pushed her way passed Aubrey, and she had half a mind to snatch the girl back by her hair but stopped when a limo pulled up and five exceedingly well dressed (and highly overdressed) guys got out.

Aubrey had to shield her eyes they were shinning so brightly, and all the girls around her seemed to eat that up. For the most part they all bore stoic expressions on their faces, like they were used to that form of treatment everywhere they went. With the exception of two, one grinning and waving to all the girls fawning over him, and the other with a self-satisfied smirk. The one in the center of them all, his red eyes narrow and fierce, as he parted the crowd like the red sea. She recognized one of them, the one in the crisp white suit, as the one that was outside reading. His expression hadn't changed much in the passing handful of minutes that had gone by since she'd last seen him, and wondered how he'd gotten from the woods to the limo before she'd gotten to the main building.

_**'Maybe these rich bastards have money for magic too,'**_ She snickered.

The man in all white stood broadly next to someone clad in an all red suit, his features similar to the taller boy to his right.

"Naraku-sempai," A girl no shorter than Aubrey without her boots on, approached the king of all stuck ups. He glanced down at the girl, a scowl forming on his face, as the girl continued to beam innocently up at him. "I made this for you… please accept it." She shakily held out a small cake. It was covered in fluffy cream cheese icing and strawberries, Aubrey _**wished**_ she could make something so appetizing.

The large crowd muttered, wondering what in the hell the girl was doing giving the president of the T5 such an unworthy gift. And said person, this Naraku guy, scoffed at the cake, knocking it effortlessly from the girl's hands. The girl's affections shattered with her cake, and she tried her hardest to maintain her friendly aura although she wanted to burst into tears right there on the spot.

"Don't you ever waste my time like that again." Naraku scolded. "And clean that mess up."

Aubrey gasped as the others laughed at the poor humiliated girl. Could rich people honestly be that cruel and heartless to not even accept an innocent cake? What the hell was wrong with these people? But more importantly, what had her mother gotten her into?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys over Flowers plot or any of the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 2**

"How was school?" Aubrey's mother asked as she dragged through the front door. She had been sitting in the living area, probably causing more trouble than she was worth, when her daughter entered through the door wearing her usual frown. After everything the girl had witnessed in just that day, she was highly considering dropping out of school and becoming a hobo. Or better yet, fling herself out her window since the offer was still available.

"Fine…" Her daughter dryly lied as she dropped her pack at the door. Aubrey kicked off her boots, the events of the day still reeling her in, as she motioned towards her room to change for work.

* * *

_**Aubrey had been sitting alone at her very own cafeteria table, look at the Texas beauty, moving up in life, enjoying her lunch when a group of girls approached her. All of their uniforms had random bursts of pink thrown onto them, making them look like walking pink candies. And the makeup and hair bows they wore didn't help with that image either. **_

_** "What on earth are you eating?" One of them asked, her head tilting to the side as her friends made faces. **_

_** "Food," Aubrey said. So this had to be a scientific fact, rich girls were not only inhumanly wealthy, but they were also**_ _**inhumanly stupid**_.

_** "Well duh,"Said another. "Why aren't you eating the food we have here? Is it not good enough for you?" Another asked, motioning towards the large table decked out with fancy gourmet foods. **_

_** "I'd rather not," Said Aubrey. "Money doesn't grow on trees, and I refuse to spend all my hard earned money on one piece of fish."**_

_** The girls laughed at this, shaking their heads at her obvious ignorance. "Just like commoners, never appreciate what we higher classes offer you." The smallest of the four girls tsked as she folded her arms. **_

_** Aubrey rolled her eyes, she didn't feel like wasting anymore of her hard earned air on those bimbos. **_

_** "I'm Rin, and this is Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo. We're the T4." The girl boasted, giving her short curled tresses a flip over her shoulders. **_

_** "And I'm not interested," Replied the southerner. **_

_** "You're not from here, are you?" Kagome asked, leaning her well-manicured hands on the small table. **_

_** "Gee, now what gave you that idea?" Aubrey asked sarcastically. **_

_** The girls exchanged looks before glaring back at the poor girl. "Listen commoner, you don't belong here. Why not go back to your poor little school, and live out the rest of your days as a poor little girl that will never be more than the gum beneath my pumps?" Sango asked, her voice low but laced in hate. **_

_** "I'm going to speak slowly because I know ya'll aren't all the all the way there, but let's get something clear. If it wasn't for my name being put in a raffle, and the scholarship I was offered, I wouldn't even be at this hell hole you guys call a school and staring at your annoying face right now. And I'd rather be a piece of gum on the ground than a spoiled, pampered cow that doesn't know the value of a dollar and hard work. Now get the hell out of my face before I kick you in yours." Aubrey said, her tone equal to Sango's. The girls huffed in union, calling her a poor ugly slut, and the turned on their heels. **_

_** "Hello!" Well there went her moment of peace. A girl smiled kindly as she sat down across from a now scowling Aubrey. The belle noticed her as the girl from that morning with the cake.**_

_** "Can I help you?" Aubrey asked, for once not trying to be rude. **_

_** The girl continued to smile at her, "My name is Aya." She said. "Where are you from?" She asked, unpacking her own lunch. **_

_** "Name's Aubrey, and I'm from Texas." Said the other. **_

_** Aya's chocolate curls bounced as she eagerly leaned on the table, getting a closer look at her newly scouted friend as if she had come from some exotic planet. "That's so amazing! What are you going here then?" She asked, her curiosity growing with everything the curly haired raven had to say. **_

_** "No idea yet, when I figure it out I'll be sure to let you know." Replied Aubrey. **_

_** "I've never seen someone talk to the T4 like that before! That was amazing!" The girl gushed.**_

_** "Uh huh, well I get annoyed easily." Said Aubrey. Aya just smiled sweetly to her. For a moment Aubrey thought she was going to be able to eat in peace, to enjoy the lunch her father had worked so hard to prepare for her. But she was wrong, because when it rained it poured, and the T5 had just poured through the cafeteria doors causing an uproar.**_

* * *

Aubrey went to work as she did every day at the bookstore below, putting on her kindest smile she could muster. She wondered how the girls at her school could handle smiling _**all**_ the time, or maybe it was just a problem for her. Her mother always complained that she had been born with that same frown on her face, and warned that if she didn't stop it she would have a face full of wrinkles before she graduated. Aubrey would of course scoff at this, what good had her looks done for her? Not a damn thing. Besides, to her, there were things far greater than how a person appeared. What mattered most was on the inside, and if her mother wanted her to find a husband at _**that**_ school of all places, she had another thing coming.

"Hey 'Lynn," She called as her sister stacked books at her side. "Do you know about the T5?"

Amberlynn dropped the books she had been preparing to stack, a light blush darkening her olive cheeks. "W-why do you ask?" She asked, unsure of how to answer. If she let on to her sister that she admired the handsome group of boys she would surely be locked in a dark box with no holes.

"I go to school with those bastards; you read a lot of magazines so I know you know who they are." Aubrey said, scrutinizing her sister with narrowed eyes. Her sister was more of a bookworm than she was, but aside from well written works of literature, Amberlynn was also well up to date with the latest of the late.

Amberlynn nervously scratched her own wild curls, adjusting her glasses before speaking. "They are a group of guys from the richest families in all of Japan. Koga, is the heir of an exotic fur fashion line, his mother is known for her collection all over the world. Miroku's parents own a line of successful churches all over the country, their services are also televised and his father is an author of spiritual books. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers and their father is the head master of your school, and he's an… _**interesting**_ fellow. It's rumored that he's on his second wife now (something mysteriously happened to Sesshomaru's mother) and goes through women like pieces of candy. I also heard he picks then up at your school, so watch out… he likes them young. And there's Naraku, the president of T5 and the son of the president of Onigumo Corporations… I heard he's extremely good looking, but his personality isn't much to brag about. It's said that once he graduates, he's taking over the company." Explained her sister.

Aubrey leaned against the counter, rubbing her temples at how angry she had suddenly just gotten. If she didn't like them before, she seriously hated them now. Of all the people she could go to school with, it had to be _**that **_bunch. "Jesus, I really hate that damn school." She grumbled.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be some Sesshomaru interaction :D Please rate and review! XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys over Flowers plot or any of the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 3**

Aubrey overslept the next morning, her mother was in one of her moods and was too ill to get out of bed, and Amberlynn had left for school long before she was scheduled to get up. So when the belle did finally manage to roll out of bed, she had just enough time to shower and dress with little room for error. She all but ran through the light drizzle to get to the train station, huffing and puffing as she boarded, and thanking the heavens that she would be able to make it to school on time. She might not have liked the school, but Aubrey was a straight A student with excellent attendance, hell could freeze over and she'd still find a way to make it to her first classes on time. But all her luck ran dry, which shouldn't have surprised her but it had, when she ran up to the large iron gates, with only minutes to spare, to find it blocked by a swarm of people.

"Damnit all!" Aubrey groaned, shoving her way through the mass of screaming bodies. She had all but made it through when something large and hard through itself right in her way, causing her to walk right into it. "Fuck my life!" She hissed as she rubbed her head. It was like she had tried and failed to walk through a brick wall. Said wall turned around, wondering just who in the hell had touched it without its permission.

"And what are you doing?" Naraku hissed, glaring down at the girl. Now Aubrey wasn't so short that she could go unnoticed, but this guy was like a glacier, cold and overbearing, and now blocking her way to her first class.

"I'm trying to get to my class," Aubrey had huffed in equal annoyance.

Naraku arched a brow to her, how dare someone (and a girl of all things) answer him so directly and informally! "You're new here, aren't you?" He inquired, folding his arms. That had to be it, poor child was not only new to their high class school but she was also literally poor! She must have still been recovering from the shock of things, considering she'd never seen anything to fancy in her poor commoner life. She was clearly not in the right state of mind to be talking to Naraku so rudely of all people.

"Does it matter?" Asked Aubrey.

By now the other members of T5 had noticed the small quarrel, and Miroku and Koga snickered at the glare he was getting from the girl. They had never seen anyone like her before, someone who was opinionated, and more than willing to stand their ground, even in the face of the president, so needless to say they were immediately interested in the southern belle. Both parties stood their ground, and because they were now standing there in the middle of the entranceway causing a huge roadblock,Sesshomaru was interested as he glanced slyly at the little tanned body with the puffed out cheeks. Just who was this odd girl with the tacky boots?

"Why are you still standing here?" Naraku asked. He was half expecting the girl to realize the error of her commoner ways, bow her head, and apologize for being a commoner and being in his way. But the olive skinned Texan stood her ground, her scowl just as scary as Naraku's himself.

"You're in my way, you big dummy!" Snapped Aubrey, shoving her way passed him. The girl stomped haughtily to her classroom, ignoring the baffled looks she earned from her rich peers.

* * *

"Well then." Koga said more loudly than he should have once they were alone in their lounge. The T5 were so rich they rented out their own private lounge right there at the school, complete with everything from TVs and foods from all over the world. Their boycave was their safe haven for when they skipped their classes or when they wanted some alone time with one of their many fangirls and needed a spot to… handle their business.

"My my, now _**that **_was a show! I haven't seen Naraku nearly pop a vessel that badly since his pregnancy scare last year." Miroku taunted with a hearty laugh.

Inuyasha settled between his laughing friends as they continued to taunt their president, said man was releasing all his anger out on an innocent pool table. Sesshomaru, off on his own like always, was occupying a small couch and reading one of the many books he carried along with him on a daily basics.

"Just who the hell does that skank think she is?" Naraku growled. He had ditched his jacket, boring nothing but a golden tinted vest over an Egyptian satin silk shirt.

"She _**obviously **_doesn't know who you are, Na-kun." Koga purred, instigating . The boy got a thrill for watching drama unfold at his fingertips.

"She really doesn't," Cooed Miroku. "She was awfully cute though."

"No she is not!" Growled Naraku loudly. "I've seen **_dogs_** with more sex appeal. I should teach that bitch a lesson!" Naraku turned to face them, a malicious grin twisting onto his handsome face. "Miroku… you have a point there… now that I think about it, she is _**awfully**_ cute… I will have a lot of joy teaching her and that pretty little ass of hers a lesson."

Everyone bellowed with laughter at Naraku's insidious plot, except Sesshomaru. He suddenly looked up and wondered why everything had gotten so loud, standing to leave, mumbling something along the lines of not wanting to catch their stupidity.

Sesshomaru (and his fancy white suite) was on his way to his secret reading spot when he noticed that his bench was already being occupied by the unruly dark haired girl with hideous shoes. "You…" He said in that uninterested, deep drawl of his. He was such a mystery, so quiet and to himself, no one really knew what the silver haired boy was thinking if he didn't flat out tell you.

"Oh, howdy." Aubrey said as she glanced up from the piles of homework she had neatly arranged around her.

"That's my bench…" Sesshomaru said dryly.

"We're not in grade school anymore, sug. I don't see your name on it."

"But it does," The boy pointed.

Aubrey's frown deepened once she noticed his name was in fact scribbled elegantly along the side. Rich people even had amazing handwriting compared to the chicken scratch she had that people could barely understand. "Then I'll leave." The girl said, shoving all her books back into her pack.

"Cow…" Sesshomaru suddenly said.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Asked Aubrey, jumping to her feet. Now this guy wasn't too rich to get his face knocked in.

Sesshomaru wasn't the least bit intimidated by the glare he'd received from the girl. "**_Coooooow_**…" He said again, pointing to her pack. "Is that how they really look?" He asked, referring to the plush black and white pack with little horns, pink nose, stubby legs, and large eyes that moved.

"Um… no… they're not as cute as my pack. They're really big, and they stink, and-"

"Do you have any pictures?" Sesshomaru's expressionless face hadn't changed at all, but a spark of interest flashed in his golden orbs.

"…not on me, but I do at home. Back in Texas I lived on a farm, so I have pictures of all the animals we had." Aubrey said, slightly taken back at his curiosity of farm animals of all things.

"Can I see the pictures?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Aubrey shrugged.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru sat down next to her. He smelt like fresh spring time, soft and delicate yet refreshing in his own way. She'd never smelt something so intoxicating before. A few of his tresses blew against her bare legs and she marveled at how soft they were.

_**'Damn rich people…'**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A hearty thank you to those who subscribed and favorite! I appreciate it! *smiles* and thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter and please drop a review! XOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys over Flowers plot or any of the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 4**

The school days carried on as they normally did, or what Aubrey had considered was her new normal. People continued to wonder just who the infamous commoner was, where had she come from with such a heavy accent and skin coloration they'd never seen before, and what god had given her the audacity to speak to Naraku, of any of the T5 for that matter. Aubrey was a walking enigma, and the more she did, the more they question and hated her. Some of her peers had even gone so far as to misplace her things while she wasn't looking; either throwing her things away or flinging them off the school building itself.

One day a group of students had taken her entire school desk. "You don't belong here, commoner." Her classmates had snickered.

"How about you tell me something I don't know? But since I'm here, I advise you to get the hell over it." Aubrey said coolly. She had no intentions of letting any of them make her upset. She could be using that energy for something else, instead of wasting it on people who had not a real care in the world. And the teachers were no better, automatically assuming she was incompetent because of where she came from and seeing the treatment being bestowed upon her and doing nothing about it.

"Where are you going to sit, commoner?" Asked Sango. Aubrey hadn't even realized she was in her class, she supposed all 'riches' looked alike. "You don't have a desk, and we all know you can't afford to rent one."

"Well lucky for me I've worked ahead and completed class and homework for the next few days. You know, because I'm 'so poor and just have time to kill'? So you can keep the damn desk, I don't need it." Aubrey replied coyly, as she handed her docile instructor a spiral notebook filled with everything she had completed. She turned on the heels of her boots, and could still hear people calling her a 'poor skank' as she walked out the classroom door.

Aubrey couldn't go home so early, her mother would throw a fit if she realized her daughter was behaving in such a way at such a high society school. And so she headed towards the woods. Aubrey hummed loudly to herself, some country tune no one in the country was bound to know, as she trotted through the damp dirt and grass, surprised to say the least to find Sesshomaru sitting there on the same bench, in the same crisp white suit, reading the same book. She wondered how his suit stayed so clean when her boots looked as if they'd been rolled in dirt by the time she made it to the secluded spot.

"Do you ever go to class?" Aubrey asked.

"Do _**you**_?" Sesshomaru countered, turning the page of his book.

"I've completed the work early," Said the girl.

"Same here," Replied Sesshomaru coolly.

"So why are you always out here readin'? Ain't there a library here?" Aubrey asked, wondering why the boy chose to spend all his time alone. From what she's observed since being at the school, all the 'riches' _**haunted **_in packs… except for that guy. It seemed like whenever he had a chance to get the hell away, he did.

"There is," He nodded. "But I prefer to read out here… less stuffy. And it used to be quiet until someone with _**horrible **_English (and shoes) showed up and started using it as well." Said Sesshomaru. "Why are _**you **_always out here?" Sesshomaru had been doing some observing too. He'd realized the girl preferred to be left the hell alone, and except for the Aya girl he'd seen around her every now and then, Aubrey was always seen that way… alone. And when she wasn't hogging his bench, the dark haired girl was off in the dance hall.

"Because I can't stand stuck up rich people, She said hotly.

Sesshomaru looked at her, his brow furrowed. "What happened?" He asked.

"Ain't nothin' happen, just can't stand this school."

"Then _**why**_ are you here?" He asked. Sesshomaru closed his book and set it aside, clasping his hands together as he looked at her.

"Because if my mama went through all the trouble of getting me here, therefore I'm going to stay here." She replied.

"I see," Sesshomaru nodded. "So… can I see the cows now?" He asked standing.

* * *

"So this is where you live?" Sesshomaru looked extremely out of place in her father's homely little bookstore. He stood almost as tall as the bookshelves, his eyes calm as he glanced around from where he stood. He'd always been used to seeing upscale buildings, bookstores with shelves that stretched so high it was like they were touching the heavens.

"No, we live in an apartment upstairs." Aubrey said as she dug through a box behind the counter. After some deep searching, she finally pulled out a thick family album. "I work in here after school." She signaled for him to join her on a small couch. It was one of those tattered old couches that smelt like it came from an old woman's house. Sesshomaru was reluctant to join her but did so anyway, he wondered if the couch would mess up his suit. "These are pictures from our farm." She said as she handed the even older looking album.

Aubrey watched as Sesshomaru's eyes lit up as she flipped through the plastic pages. His delicate fingers caressing pictures, an invisible smile forming on his lovely lips. As he continued to shift through the pages of her childhood, Aubrey slipped away before he could notice and returned with a playful smile on her lips.

"Here," Aubrey grinned as she placed one of her many cow clips into his hands. "It ain't much and I wouldn't recommend you wearin' it because it's a girl's clip, but it's made like a little cow."

Sesshomaru gazed down at the tiny plastic barrette and felt himself inwardly smile at the simple act of kindness that had been bestowed upon him. All his life he had been given the finest of the fine, and yet some commoner cowgirl gave him one of her used hair clips and it was suddenly the most cherished thing he owned.

"Thank you, Aubrey." He murmured, half tempted to clip his bangs with it.

"No problem," Replied Aubrey. "What are friends for?"

Sesshomaru looked up at this, her features radiated a warmth that was welcoming, her deep emerald orbs glistening. _**'Friends…' **_The word echoed in his head. Is this how it felt to have a real friend? Not someone who was just wanting to hang around him because of his money or looks? Not some girl who wanted to get close to him just to tempt him into her bed.

"I want that book." Sesshomaru said once he was done with the album. He held up a tattered book on cows he'd seen and picked up shortly after they'd arrived to her father's shop.

"Sure, but don't worry about the pay." Aubrey smiled as she stopped his hands from reaching for his wallet. The sudden warmth from her touch on his hands, just the small contact, was electrifying. "It's on the house."

"I can't take this for free," Sesshomaru protested.

"I'm giving it to you… as a thank you gift."

"For what?"

"For being the first rich person to treat me as a person and not a social class." Aubrey glowed sincerely.

Sesshomaru gazed at the girl, never had he seen a smile so kind, so beautiful. "Don't thank me for acting human." He said, his voice soft. He stood to leave, nodding his head his head in thanks before departing the small shop.

As soon as he could no longer be seen, Amberlynn popped up from behind the couch where the two had been sitting. "He's even hotter in person." She admired with a flick of her glasses, her dark eyes still fixed on the door.

" 'Lynn! What have I told you about creepin' around the store?!" Aubrey scolded, her cheeks flushing.

"You like him?" Her sister asked, her head tilted to the side as she studied her sibling.

"God no, he's just the first nice rich person I've met at that school… besides Aya, who addresses me with my name instead of 'commoner'." Explained Aubrey. "There's no way I could like someone like that. He's probably arranged to marry some princess already."

"He didn't pay for the book," Amberlynn said changing the topic.

"It was a gift… he likes cows." Aubrey said, smiling at how the boy had just lit up from all the pictures of cows he'd managed to see in one short amount of time.

Amberlynn saw the look of admiration in her sister's eyes and smiled herself, she had to tell their mother about that at once. She would be thrilled to know that her eldest child was fawning over one of the richest boys in Japan, and that there was a strong possibility that that boy liked her too… or maybe he liked her for her cows.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the review(s)! I appreciate them. Here's another chapter, please rate and review! XOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys over Flowers plot or any of the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 5**

" 'brey!" Amberlynn had cried dramatically into the phone.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Aubrey asked as she jumped to her feet, clearly startling the hell out of Sesshomaru who had been reading quietly at her side. After their trip to her father's bookstore, the two had begun to spend an exceptional amount of time with each other. The two had been reading together when the younger Holloway had urgently called.

"There's something here! Please! Come home now!" The younger girl cried.

"I'm on my way!" Aubrey hung up the phone, quickly gathering her things.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, much after he had regained his composure.

"My sister said I needed to come home now," She said quickly. The last time her sister had called in such a manner her mother had fallen terribly ill and ended up in the hospital for half a year.

"I'll drive you," Sesshomaru said.

"No, no you don't need to-"

"I insist." The boy said calmly. When Aubrey noticed him, he was already standing, his thing packed, and holding an expensive looking pair of car keys.

Expensive looking car keys for an even more expensive looking car_**. 'I really hate all these damn rich people,' **_Aubrey chided herself as she climbed into the passenger seat. The ride was silent, nothing but the sound of the engine filling the void of silence Sesshomaru rushed her home, one enjoying their company more than the other.

"What's going on? Where's mama? Is she alright?" Aubrey asked as she went crashing through her apartment door, Sesshomaru insisting on following close behind her.

"I'm fine you ungrateful child, stop assuming I'm going to die!" Her mother scolded with a glare.

"Well excuse the hell out of me you old bat! I thought something happened to you!" Aubrey yelled back. Sesshomaru watched the exchange silently, noticing the look of relief that washed over the girl's features, until a pair of beady green eyes landed on him.

"You… are you the Tashio boy my _**good **_child had talked about? The one that fancies my burden?" Her mother asked, a hint of pink color creeping into her lifeless cheeks.

"Burden? I didn't ask for you either, mother!" Snapped Aubrey. "And who in the hell says he-"

"Yes I am, it is an honor to meet you Mrs. Holloway." Sesshomaru said bowing respectfully.

"If you don't stop cutting me off..!" Aubrey warned as she waved a finger in his face. Sesshomaru gave her a questionable look but otherwise said nothing. "Anyways, if mama is fine then why am I here?"

"Come with me." Amberlynn said as she led the way to the small pasture of land, what they used as a backyard, out behind the building they lived in. "_**That's**_ why." The girl said as she pointed to a large black and white cow. It looked like one of those happy cows off the milk cartons.

"What… in the hell?" Gasped Aubrey.

"Oh… it came sooner that I thought it would." Sesshomaru thought mindlessly aloud.

Both sisters turned to face him, eyes wide and mouths agape. "You bought us a cow?" Amberlynn asked blushing.

"It's a thank you cow," The boy all but beamed.

"A cow? You bought us a _**cow**_? Are you mental?" Aubrey raged once she recovered her words.

"Do you not like it?" Asked Sesshomaru, arching a brow.

"When you want to thank someone, you get them a card, or hell even some flowers if you want to be fancy… not an eight hundred pound cow!" Aubrey huffed as she rubbed the creases from her forehead.

"Can I name it, 'brey?" Her sister bounced.

"No you can't! That would mean we're keeping it! We can't afford a cow or any more animals for that matter!" She gave Sesshomaru a warning look. He simply shrugged and went to admire the cow. "This is what I get for getting mixed up with rich people…" She groaned. With all the expenses they already had, and with a cow added to that, it wouldn't be long before they were out on the streets.

"I'll help out with Mr. Cow, that way you guys don't have to worry about him and I have another reason to stop by." Said Sesshomaru, interrupting her thoughts. He had noticed the distraught look on her face and automatically knew what the girl was thinking.

Aubrey looked up at him quietly for a moment, studying his soft expression before speaking. "You better… or we'll be eating off that cow for quite a few meals!" She said finally.

"Great! I'll go let daddy know!" Amberlynn said happily as she hurried off.

Once they were alone, Aubrey sat down on the small cluster of steps, her head in her hands. "My life has been nothing but hell since I started at that school, and now I have a cow." Aubrey groaned dramatically.

"My life has been nothing but interesting," Sesshomaru said. "I have to share my bench now."

The girl rolled her eyes, "You and that damn bench." She grinned. "Anyways, come inside and I'll let you entertain my mama while I got check on my sister."

"Oh? Meeting the family already? Moving things along quickly aren't we?" Sesshomaru teased, and for once cracking a charming smile. It was like the heavens had opened their gates and shown directly onto his face. His smile was almost as bright as the pure white suit he wore.

"As if I would risk anymore rashes, and besides… rich isn't my type." Replied Aubrey.

* * *

Aubrey had been entering through the bookstore, ignoring her mother's remarks as to how horrible of a child she was for not bringing the boy around sooner, when she noticed a scene outside the stained windows that left her blood boiling. She spotted Naraku first, overdressed as always, by the kingly white fur coat he wore… and it wasn't even all that cold outside, and her sister on the ground in front of him.

"Hey! What's going on out here?" Aubrey asked, swinging the door open.

"My brother didn't show up for math class, figured he'd be spending his time with you." Inuyasha explained.

"Yeah, he's here. Why is my sister on the ground?" Aubrey went over to her sister's side, the younger Holloway's head remained bowed and she didn't speak a word.

"She ran into Na-kun, I guess that gene runs in the family." Koga snickered. The remaining members of T5 had been making their way inside the excessively tacky bookstore, wondering why the hell Sesshomaru was even there to begin with, when Amberlynn had opened the door and walked right into an already ticked off Naraku.

"Amberlynn, get the hell off the ground and don't let me ever see you kneeling to one of these self-righteous pricks again." The older girl demanded. "And you," She turned to face Naraku. "If you so much as look at my sister again, I'll skin your ass alive and make a new pair of boots out of you."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the review(s)! I appreciate them. Here's another chapter, please rate and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys over Flowers plot or any of the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 6**

It took no time for Aubrey's recent attack on the T5 to circulate around the school. When she had arrived to school the following day, she found her locker vandalized and all her school books and papers littering the hallway. She picked up a sheet of math notes, not the least bit surprised to find it in horrible conditions. All over the page, things like 'slut', 'bitch,' 'whore', and so on was scribbled all over it in a blood red marker. If she squinted, she could see that all the scattered papers were in the same condition. Luckily for her she had a spare set of notes kept strictly at home for when her mother's health took a turn and she had what she needed to study when she couldn't make it to school. And so Aubrey gathered things like her pencils and pens, shoved them into her pack, and left the main building.

_**'I really can't fucking stand rich people!' **_Aubrey huffed as she headed towards the dance hall. All these people were doing was making her better. All the anger she had building up from their constant doings she poured into her dancing. If they kept this up, she'd be dancing on Broadway in no time, telling them all to kiss her ass. The girl always picked the best times to use the hall, she liked to dance when no one was around, especially one of those rich puffs, to critic her every step. She noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't at his usual spot reading; he always seemed to make it there before her, and although he'd never admit it, he looked forward to seeing the girl more than the friends he spent his entire life with.

When Aubrey finally made it to the dance hall, she gasped in horror at the sight of her favorite spot. Her peers had taken what all they hadn't left in the hallway and scattered it, along with empty soda cans and wrappers onto the nicely polished floors. It looked like a party had been thrown in her sacred room, and she was the unfortunate soul left to clean up the mess. It would take her forever to clean up the mess, and to make matters worse, upon the piles upon piles of trash were here dance shoes. Someone had broken the heels off of them and slashed the fabric all the way down to the inside of the shoe. She sat motionless for a moment, if the 'riches' wanted to hurt her they finally had. Dance was the girl's life, it was the one thing she had going for her that was guaranteed to take her places in life. But how would she dance now? Dance shoes were the most expensive thing in the dance world, and good ones costed more than her life was worth easy. The dance shoes her peers had destroyed were hand-me-downs from her neighbor back in Texas. The woman had spent half her life dancing on Broadway until she injured her knee, and had given the girl the black satin shoes free of price. With all her mother's medications and treatments, there just wasn't enough left to even repair the shoes.

"My, what happened in here?" A voice suddenly asked, causing her to jump.

Aubrey turned to find Naraku, as smug as ever, leaning against the door frame. His arms hung loosely at his side, his fierce eyes narrowed on her. "What are you doing here? Come to see your followers handy work?" She asked, scowling.

"For as long as I've been here I've never checked out the dance hall, you know… two left feet." He chuckled deeply, Aubrey didn't seem fazed in the slightest. "I heard you were a very talented dancer, you'll have to dance for me sometime."

"I'll pass… look, I have some cleaning to do so I'd appreciate it if you left." Aubrey said as she rolled up her sleeves.

"I'll help you," Naraku said as he swaggered his way inside. The heels of his shoes echoed off the mahogany floors as he approached her, there was just something about him that rubbed him the wrong way. Almost like that devious mind of his was up to something, more than he normally was.

"I don't need your help… really, I got it… you can go now." Aubrey said, keeping a safe distance between them as best she could.

"I insist," The dark haired boy grinned. "You see, you fascinate me Aubrey." He said.

"Oh so you **_do_** know my name? And I can't imagine why… look, I'm going to head to class." Aubrey said, not wanting to be alone with the T5 president for a moment longer.

"And this mess?" Naraku inquired, removing his jacket.

"I'm pretty sure it'll still be here by the time I'm done with class." She said as she swung her pack over her shoulders. "See ya." Aubrey proceeded to make a speedy getaway before Naraku grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What the hell do you want, froufrou puff?" She demanded, trying to free her arm from his grasp.

"Oh nothing much," He purred calmly. The tone of his voice compared to how cold his eyes were sent a chill down the girl's spine. Aubrey visibly swallowed as she gave her arm another yank. Before she could even react, Naraku pinned the girl harshly to the floor, his body weighing heavily above her own.

"Let go of me!" Aubrey squirmed, her legs violently thrashing out. Naraku's grip on her wrists tightened to a point where she wondered if he was trying to break them, and because of that fear she settled down, her chest heaving as she snarled up at him. She laid completely still as he unbuttoned her blouse, letting the rough tips of his fingers glide across her soft skin. His touch left her skin crawling, made her feel sick to her stomach.

"My, for a commoner you are simply beautiful." Naraku smirked as her shirt fell open and his ruby gaze fell upon her ample chest.

"Go to hell!" Aubrey hissed as he roughly cupped her breasts.

"Now see, that demanding attitude of yours is what has you in this situation in the first place. You are going to realize one way or another that I get and do what I want, and no little piece of trash is going to stop me." Naraku growled into her ear, his groin roughly rubbing between her legs. "From here on out, you're my little commoner… my sweet little fuck." The boy erupted in laughter as a horrified look flashed over the belle's olive face, his hands working at the rest of her uniform as she tried to get away from him. Aubrey felt everything inside her body sink, as Naraku's hand's touched her intimate places. The only thing on her mind was Sesshomaru, and his heart stopping smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters or the Boys Over Flowers plot.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 7**

"Naraku! Get off of her!"

Aubrey had allowed her mind to slip away long before Sesshomaru's voice rang loudly in her ears. She wanted to escape her sempai's touches, his rough groping, his neither regions rubbing against her own, the warmth and smell of his breath. She released a loud sigh, her heart threatening to pound right out of her chest, as the boy eased off of her. Naraku's lips curved into a smirk as he basked heavenly in the glare, giddy as a school girl, as he noticed just how ticked his normally calm friend was.

"Sessh-kun," The dark haired boy purred as he statured over to the boy in the white suit. "Would you care to join me? I heard commoner pussy is the best in all Japan, and you know how much girl's just love that cock of yours. I have her all prepared for you." Naraku teased.

Sesshomaru's face contorted with more anger, "Your mouth is filthy, Naraku. Don't let me see you with her again." He said.

"Oh? Do you fancy this commoner, Sessh-kun? Want her all to yourself?" Naraku asked, giving his friend a look.

"She's my friend." Sesshomaru crossed the dirty dance hall over to where Aubrey was scrambling to redress herself.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you're always ruining my fun." Naraku pretended to pout, another deep chuckle erupting from his throat as he jabbed his hands into his pockets, leaving.

"Aubrey?" Sesshomaru asked softly. The girl flinched away from him as he reached out to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." His voice just as soothing as his touch. Sesshomaru, ever so gently, began to rebutton her blouse.

Aubrey's head hung low as she sat docile, allowing the boy to fix her clothes. "Come with me," He said as he lifted her up into his strong arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Aubrey asked, her face resting against his chest.

"To my house, I have people there who can check you out." Sesshomaru replied, carrying her out to his car.

"You have your own medical staff?" The giel asked, her usual frown forming on her face.

"Of course, have you not seen my brother?" He chuckled lightly.

"Damn rich people," Murmured Aubrey.

Sesshomaru laid her in the backseat, before walking around to the driver's side. He ignored, like always it seemed, the look a group of nearby girls were giving him. They baffled females wondered why their sempai was spending his time with that commoner, and just where were they going during school hours? Aubrey had fallen asleep on the short drive to Sesshomaru's house, and by the time she had woken up, the girl was in a bed and a room that she'd never seen before. Scrunching up her face, the belle climbed from the bed and left the room with little to no hesitation.

_**'Just where in the hell am I?'**_ She wondered as she walked the long ornate halls. All along the walls were fancy painting she'd only seen pictures of on the internet, and sculptures with names she couldn't even pronounce. That's right, Sesshomaru… so this is what the inside of a 'riches' house looked. Her sister would be thrilled to know that she had seen the inside of her most cherished T5 member's house and had exclusive details as to how things looked. _**'People and all this fancy crap…'**_

"Oh, Miss Holloway." Aubrey stopped her mindless wondering, turning at the sound of his name. She gasped, her cheeks quickly heating up, as she stood face to face with her head master. Inutashio leaned casually out in the hallway, wearing a kind and welcoming smile as his golden orbs bored onto the olive skinned girl.

"Head Master Inutashio," Aubrey said, forcing a smile. "Have you seen Sesshomaru?"

"He said he was stepping out to get something, come with me." Said Inutashio, beckoning for the girl to follow him with a wave of his hand. Aubrey followed behind the tall man quietly, admiring his broad shoulders. The head master wore a crisp white suit just like his son, and homnestly Aubrey didn't know which one wore it better.. or which one was more handsome, father or son? There was the same familiar air around the man that hovered about his son, a since of warm maturity, and she found herself inwardly smiling at how much like his father Sesshomaru was. "Have a seat, please. How are you?" Inutashio offered her the most expensive looking chair she'd ever seen to sit in, Aubrey felt more comfortable sitting on the floor.

"I'm… fine, thank you. You have an amazing home, Head Master Inutashio." Aubrey smiled uncomfortable. The look on her face was one of those in-between expressions where one didn't know if a person was happy or if it was gas. Inutashio chuckled at the southerly girl, and quickly realized why his son was so fond of her.

"Thank you," He smiled. "How do you like the school?" He asked.

"It's… fine, a very beautiful school. Lots of… interesting people go there." Said Aubrey.

"And the dance hall?" He inquired, lacing his long clawed fingers together. Aubrey thought back to the condition she found her favorite hall in and frowned. "Is it not to your liking?"

"Oh no, that's not it at all. That is the most beautiful room I've ever seen. All my life I've dreamed of dancing in a hall so fine, and because of you I can. I don't even know how to thank you." Aubrey said, sincerely.

This earned a smile from the handsome man's face. "Well," Said Inutashio. "Allow me to treat you to lunch at La Nay's, best Italian food in Japan." He said.

"La Nay's? DO you know how expensive that place is? And then there's the dress code for that place, and that alone with the prices are through the roof! I'm sorry, Head Master Inutashio, but can you just accept my humble thanks?" She asked. Did these people think she had a money tree sprouting out the ground in her backyard next to her pet cow? Not only was that place one of the top ten best and expensive eating establishments in Japan, but the waiting list was so exclusive it was rumored a person had to plan almost a year in advance.

"No I can't," Inutashio said. "I'll handle all of that, all you have to do is accept my invitation." He boasted, his golden eyes glistening with excitement.

"I feel like I don't have a choice," Aubrey said, sighing.

"Well, Miss Holloway, that's because you don't." The man handsomely smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for reading, enjoy the chapter, and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 8**

Aubrey sat awkwardly across from her Head Master, her leg bouncing uncontrollably underneath their table. Inutashio had kept his word, and once her mother had found out about the man's all too generous offer (never mind the fact that he was so much more older than her child and a married man with children his daughter's age), Aubrey had no choice but to go with the man no matter how much she didn't want to.

The morning of said lunch arrangement, Aubrey was awakened by a group of people she'd never in her life seen before, hovering about her with things that looked similar to murdering weapons. She was dragged out of bed, much to her protests, and thrown into the world of hair and makeup. Needless to say by the time she was supposed to meet Inutashio at La Nay's, the southerner looked as if she was born into the high class society naturally. All her curls hung straightened down her back in a thick black curtain, her body clad in a dress of the finest cream material, fancy beading around the trim and shimmering pumps just as fine to match. The girl looked all the more exotic and breath taking than she already was. Not even her own sister recognized her.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up. I thought you had ran off." Inutashio had greeted the girl as she entered the stuffy rich restaurant .

"Oh trust me, I would have gladly ran back to Texas if it wasn't for these damn shoes. I can barely walk in heels, I wanted to wear my boots but your shitty dressers said I couldn't." Aubrey huffed, clearly annoyed. Inutashio admired the way the dressed he'd picked out hugged the girl's curves, the roundness of her chest, the contrast the dress gave to the length of her lean legs.

Inutashio smirked, he had been right to invite the girl to his school. She was obviously a keeper for many reasons. "Well I'm sure you're well aware that your boots aren't allowed inside." He chuckled as he offered her a hand.

"Damn rich people and your stupid rules," The girl grumbled.

Inutashio led her to their private booth, then again the place was so upscale every booth was private, and thus here there they sat. The man breezed over his menu while Aubrey wanted to jump and run for the door. She didn't even want to touch the menu in fear they'd probably charge her for looking at it.

"Do you know what you're going to order?" Inutashio asked, letting his eyes drift over to her briefly.

"Not a damn thing," Said Aubrey.

"And why is that?" Asked Inutashio. Just when he thought he had the girl figured out, she said or did something else that through he mind for a loop.

"You said I had to come, you ain't say a thing about me havin' to eat something." She replied coyly.

"I see," The man nodded. "Well if you don't, I'll just order you what I'm having."

Aubrey glared at her Head Master. "Why am I even here?" She asked.

"Because I asked you to come," He said pliantly.

"No, I mean why am I at Tashio Prep? I'm obviously not rich or from a wealthy background… and it ain't just because of that raffle. If I've learned anything from hanging around your son, is that you Tashio's are a cunnin' bunch. That fool bought me a cow, you allowed me into your school. Why?" She asked.

Inutashio chuckled, "My… now I see why Sesshomaru is so fond of you." He said. "But if you must know, my school isn't just about money… but talent as well. I have some of the most talented sportsmen, musicians, and even artists at my school. But never in all my years have I seen someone dance with such passion and skill as you do. As soon as I saw the video your dance instructor sent me of you, I knew one way or the other you were going to end up at Tashio Prep. It just worked itself out with you entering and winning the raffle." The man explained with a sip of his wine.

"And the lunch? Don't you think it's inappropriate to be out with one of your students?" She asked.

"And why would it be?" The man asked, arching a fine brow, his curiosity peaking.

"I've heard the rumors about you, Head Master Inutashio. You like your women young and in school skirts… your school skirts. Did you make your first wife disappear?" By now Aubrey was leaning on her elbows, studying the man closely.

"If you think I've killed and buried my ex-wife somewhere, you're more creative than I thought. That woman is off living in Boca, Sesshomaru visits her twice a year. And as for that other stuff… I'll let you be the judge of them." Inutashio said, a flash of something deep in his amber eyes made the girl blush. Just what was her Head Master up to?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy the chapter and Please review! XOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 9**

Aubrey continued to lurk in the shadows of Tashio Prep silently, but no matter how unnoticeable she tried to make herself, her hateful peers still managed to vandalize her things (she was still highly pissed about her dance shoes but picking and choosing her battles was of the utmost importance). The more she wanted to be invisible to those around her, the more Sesshomaru watched her… the more Naraku did as well. Aubrey would suddenly get shivers down her spine as she would enter the cafeteria, or any room he was in for that matter, and find his cold red gaze glued on her. He had even offered for her to join them at their table for lunch one day, sarcastically of course, which the girl replied had heartedly replied with a hell no and a piss off. Aubrey had even worked on putting some space between herself and Sesshomaru, considering the fact that Inutashio was still insisting to see her outside of school for various things. At first it was the luncheon, now it was a ballroom dance museum on the outskirts of Hokkaido. Whatever the man had planned for the girl, Aubrey was nowhere near interested. She just wanted to get her blue collar education, get scouted, and move the hell on with her life. Being some stuffy rich guy's young mistress was nowhere on her list. But the more she tried to avoid Sesshomaru, the more persistent he became… much like his father.

"Are you mad at me?" Sesshomaru asked once he finally cornered Aubrey at her locker one morning.

Aubrey had just arrived to school moments before and had no time to make a v-line before the tall boy created a blockade with his body. "What? No." She said as she made a face. There was simply no way around him and his fancy spancy white suit.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" The boy asked. Aubrey had even managed to avoid him at her own home whenever he came by to visit Mr. Cow.

"I'm not! I've just been really… really… _**really**_ busy." Lied Aubrey.

"With what?" Inquired Sesshomaru.

"_**Life," **_Replied Aubrey with a huff of breath that left her curls shifted in her face. "Look, my class is getting ready to start and-"

"I have something for you." Sesshomaru said, handing her an ivory box.

'_**Rich people and your stupid magic,' **_Aubrey scolded as she eyed the box and then him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Open it," He said handing it to her.

"Um you know, I honestly don't need any more gifts… especially from _**you**_." The girl said handing it back.

"What? Do you think it's another _**cow**_? I doubt it would fit in a box this small."

"Well I don't know what kind of mambo jumbo hoodoo you people can afford!" Aubrey said defensively.

"Just open the box, Aubrey." The boy sighed.

Aubrey, sensing he wouldn't leave her alone until she opened the elegantly crafted box (which should've told her right then that whatever it was was hella expensive), gave a sigh of her own as she opened the lid. Her mouth quickly dropped as she came face to face with a shimmery pink pair of Capezio dance shoes. Aubrey had planned on seeing a pair of shoes so fine long after she had finally made it to Broadway, not presented to her in the hallway of the school she hated with a passion… which equally hated her in return.

"I _**can't**_ accept these!" Aubrey said.

"Why not? Do you not like them?" Sesshomaru asked, well prepared to send them back for a pair she would.

"No… it's not that… these are the most expensive brand of dance shoes a person can buy. I can't accept these." The girl explained.

"But they're a gift," The boy said. "You can't dance without them.."

Aubrey silently looked down at the glistening shoes and sighed. It was, she had to admit, a lot better than a cow. "You Tashio's really are a cunning bunch… thanks Sesshomaru, I love them." She said, giving the boy the most affectionate hug he'd ever received.

"You're welcome," Sesshomaru said. "I'll keep them with me so that nothing happens to them. I'll drop them off at your house later after school."

"Alright," Aubrey said. "But I really need to get to class to make sure my desk is still there. See ya at lunch!" She waved as she ducked around him, scurrying off.

* * *

"Having lunch with the Head Master? Tsk. Just like a commoner." Said Kagome as she dropped a copy of the school's newspaper, shaking her head. Aubrey had been in the middle of scanning over her new copy of notes and enjoying her lunch when the T4 had approached her table like a pack of angry lionesses.

"Now I see how you got into this school," Said Rin. "Do you have _**any**_ shame?"

"Sleeping with the Head Master, have you _**no**_ pride?" Kikiyo scoffed with a shake of her own head.

"That's it cream puff!" Aubrey said as she jumped to her feet. Not only were they destroying her things, but now they were spreading rumors about her… she had to admit, they were pretty original using the Head Master instead of some common student. "I'm about to give your ass a real southerm beatin'!" The girl said, rolling up her sleeves.

"Aubrey!" Sesshomaru's voice suddenly thundered, as the boy approached the group of girls. He gave the T4 girls a hell of a glare, Rin (whom was his biggest fan) all but cried where she stood. "How dare you speak such ill will of your Head Master and my father, you are the ones with no shame." He said. The girls made incoherent whines as their faces contorted in hurt, it was all that foreigner's fault! She had corrupted their beloved Sesshomaru Tashio! He was perfectly fine before she came along. "And how dare you accuse my girlfriend of such things."

All the girls' faces, including Aubrey's blanched, their eyes wide. "_**Girlfriend?!"**_ The T4 girls cried in union.

"Yes," Sesshomaru smiled proudly. "As of today, Aubrey Holloway is _**my**_ girlfriend." The cow clip she had given him a few weeks prior, cutely clipped to the front pocket of his suit jacket.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Just finished the Boys Over Flowers drama and it was soooooo gooooood! XD well happy reading and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 10**

"Girlfriend?! Have you lost what little of your mind you had left?!" Aubrey scolded as she paced the forest floor. She was so worked up the poor girl could barely stand still.

"No, I'm completely sane." Sesshomaru said coolly as he turned the pages of his magazine. He had been in such a rush that morning to not forget her shoes that he'd gone off and forgotten his books.

"If you are thinking clearly, then _**why**_? Why on earth have you done this? Do you _**enjoy**_ making my life hell?" She groaned loudly, kicking the dirt as she continued pacing. At this rate, rich people were going to send her to an early grave.

"I like to believe I'm making your life _**better**_," The boy said. "And besides, I thought when people liked each other, they got together. Do you not like me, Aubrey?" Sesshomaru looked up at her, his face solemn.

"What? I- I never said that I _**didn't**_ like you!" She blushed.

"Then what is the problem?" The boy asked.

"You just can't decide something like this on your own without _**asking**_ me too!" The southerner retorted.

"Well if I had you would've said no," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"How in the hell do you know that? Can rich people read minds and see the future too?" Snapped Aubrey.

"No," Said Sesshomaru. "Alright then, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hell no."

"See? And that's exactly why I didn't ask you. I don't have to know how to read minds to know how you'll react to something."

"…"

"…."

"I'm going home." Aubrey said as she pivoted on her heels. "I've had enough crazy for today." She grumbled, hiking her pack on her back securely before stomping off.

* * *

Aubrey was all but attacked when she got home, her mother and sister barely able to contain themselves and their excitement… her dad didn't really know exactly what was going on just yet so he sat quietly sipping tea. Somehow, meaning someone had blogged about it online, the two had found out about Sesshomaru's… erm… announcement at Tashio Prep, and it was all over the internet and most likely that evening's news. It wasn't every day one of the richest son's in Japan decided he wanted a commoner as a partner, and Mrs. Holloway was absolutely thrilled that it was her daughter.

"I knew good things would happen if you went to that school!" Her mother said in one of those 'I told you so' voices of hers. "And now look, you're dating the son of the Dean!"

" 'brey, how did it happen?" Her sister asked. "Was it romantic? Did he ask you with flowers in front of the school? Did he hire an orchestra to play?"

Aubrey sighed, her sister lived in a world of fairytales. "Not at all," She said. "A group of girls were accusing me of sleeping with his father after they all found out I went to lunch with Head Master Inutashio, and Sesshomaru magically appeared and told him off and said I was his girlfriend." The girl explained.

"So… he **_didn't_** ask you?"

"Not at all, he decided it himself." Sighed Aubrey, kicking off her boots into a nearby corner and sinking onto the couch. She just wanted to forget about that day and all its events. But an expensive pair of dance shoes and the fluttering feeling in her gut made it all but impossible.

"Well… no matter… you're still with him and that's all that matters." Her mother smiled proudly. Aubrey couldn't remember the last time she seen her mother's face so full of life and contentment. It was almost like she wasn't battling a terminal illness the way her eyes lit up as she chattered away with her youngest daughter.

"Uh huh… well I'm going to go jump out the window, so nobody bother me." Aubrey said loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear her, dragging along dramatically to her bedroom. She was only seconds away from ascending the stairs before a knock at the door stopped her. Aubrey threw her door open with a scowl, finding herself face to face with a smug looking Sesshomaru in an even smugger looking white suit.

"Who was at the door?" Her mother asked, taking a break from planning her daughter's wedding to see why she had suddenly slammed the door. They didn't have the money to replace yet another door.

"No one important," Aubrey replied gruffly. Sesshomaru knocked again… and again… and again… and again until finally the girl flung the door open, glaring at him. "Can I help you?" She asked

"Aren't you going to invite your boyfriend in?" He asked coyly.

"… not at all…"

"Sesshomaru!" Amberlynn grinned as she came to see what was keeping her sister. A blush crept into her cheeks as she stared at the tall handsome boy.

"Hello Amberlynn," The boy said as he granted himself the right to enter, ignoring Audrey's frown completely. "Hello Mrs. Holloway."

"Oh please, call me 'mother'!" The older woman chuckled.

Aubrey closed the front door, resting her forehead against the chipping wood. _**'I can't fucking stand rich people.' **_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy the new chapter, and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 11**

If Aubrey couldn't stand rich people before, she sure as hell couldn't stand them now. It only took a handful of meaningless words to change her fate at Tashio Prep, to have all the rich pricks she couldn't stand just dying to suddenly be her friend. The girl had arrived at her usual time, her knit panda hat clinging to the mass of curls it covered, when she was all but knocked down by a group of girls she'd never met before.

"Can I help you?" Aubrey glared. It was too early in the day for them to start harassing her.

"I'm having a party this weekend, would you like to come?" The girl asked, beaming brightly with her richly sparkles.

"Excuse me?" Maybe Aubrey wasn't hearing the pampered princess right…

"Yeah, I'm having a party this weekend. You and Sesshomaru-senpai are invited." The girl said.

"No! Come to my uncle's art gallery opening!" Said Another. Before she knew it, they were all shouting for to go somewhere with them. So now it was all clear, all those 'riches' wanted to be around her because she was with Sesshomaru… which didn't surprise her.

"I ain't goin' to no party, or no art openin'. And Sesshomaru ain't my boyfriend!" Aubrey huffed.

"But he said-"

"The boy ain't right in the head," Said Aubrey. "I blame the water you freaks drink. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a test to go fail." She said as she shoved her way past them all.

It was even weirder inside than outside, Aubrey noted, as she entered her classroom. Her classmates, the same ones who were constantly vandalizing and moving her things,, were smiling and waving at her. Sango had even moved her desk beside her own, smiling and beckoning for the girl to hurry and take her seat.

"Good morning, Aubrey." Said Sango.

"Uh… howdy…" Aubrey mumbled as she bore her trademark frown.

"Keep frowning like that and you'll get wrinkles. Sesshomaru won't want you then." The girl scolded.

"Gee, what ever will I do then?" The southerner asked sarcastically, taking her seat. "Besides, no one asked me about all this crap anyway."

"You've been here long enough to realize that what the T5 want, they get." The girl said. And Aubrey had to admit, Sango had a point. If those boys wanted an exact replica of The Nile River going through their school, they'd get it with no questions asked.

_**'Rich bastards,'**_ Sighed Aubrey as she pulled her panda hat closer to her head.

One test and a headache later and Aubrey was back walking the school halls, people who 'd sworn their hatred towards her smiling fakely in her face as if she was suddenly the best friend anyone could have. It made the girl sick to her stomach; she preferred them hating her over them fawning all over her. And to make matters worse, a couple of her _**favorite**_ group of guys were waiting patiently at her locker.

"Hey Aubrey," Koga purred with a smirk and a flash of his white… white… _**white**_ teeth. His teeth were inhumanly white to a point where the girl couldn't help but stare.

"What can I do for you?" Aubrey asked. After such a draining test, which she had in fact passed, she didn't have a desire in the world to entertain pansy rich kids.

"Come to our lounge," Inuyasha said with a friendly smile. "My brother is still in class, so you can wait for him there." Aubrey eyed the white haired boy, the innocence and kindness in his golden eyes, drawing her in. They were calm, much less serious than his brother's… they were playful and almost childlike in nature.

"And if I say no?" The girl asked, her arms folded.

"We have all kinds of fancy food there," Inuyasha said. "Even some from Texas, just for you." He smiled.

Was Aubrey _**really**_ once to be swayed by her favorite southern styled cooking? "…alright fine." She sighed, following behind the two boys as they led the way to this 'rich boy lounge.'

Aubrey was even more disgusted not just because Naraku was also there, but because their so called boycave was even more obnoxious than the school it was housed in. Those bastards really had money to blow, she wondered why they didn't spend it on something meaningful? Like to local hospitals so they could get proper treatments for cancer patients? Or pharmacies to get more medications? Give some to the poorer neighborhoods so that they could build up? Not spend it on multiple flat screen TVs for just that _**one**_ room.

"Ah, I see you came." Naraku was the first one to speak. Aubrey ignored him out of instinct, dropping down onto a nearby couch. "So is it true you're dating Sessh-kun?" Naraku asked. "I must say, he has such an odd taste in women… but at least underneath all those clothes you're one hell of a babe."

"If you want to keep your teeth I advise you to leave me the hell alone, dipshit." Glared Aubrey.

Naraku chuckled at this, sitting back comfortably in his overly large chair, scrutinizing the girl as she pulled out her homework. He had no idea what it was about her, be it her horrible attitude or her wild raven curls, or the fact that she couldn't stand him worth a damn when he was so used to the girls begging to be with him, but Naraku found himself out of sorts and jealous of the fact that his friend had gotten to the southern belle before he did. Well no matter, he was the president of the T5 after all, and there was nothing he didn't want that he couldn't get one way or the other.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Happy reading and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 12**

"Aubrey." Sesshomaru's smile was warm like a summer breeze, welcoming like the first signs of spring, and lit up the lounge brighter than any lights could. The girl found herself blushing despite of herself. Aubrey, after he had randomly showed up to her house the previous night for dinner, had a few choice words for her so called boyfriend, but completely stunned by his beauty she found herself speechless.

"I heard from Inuyasha that you had dinner at a commoner's house," Miroku said in a sing song voice. "How was it?"

"It was fine, Aubrey's mother is a lovely woman… I see where she gets her spunk. And her father is very intelligent." Sesshomaru said as he sat protectively at the girl's side.

"And what of her sister?" Naraku inquired, letting his gaze slip over to Aubrey's for a moment.

"You **_want_** your whole damn face smashed in, don't cha?" She hissed.

"Her sister is just as cunning as her older sister," The boy boasted. As much as she hated the fact that he was almost always around, Aubrey couldn't help but be at ease because of the peaceful contentment he brought to her parents, and the joy he gave her sister. When he was around, it was almost like the fancy boy belonged within the homey hovel she called a home. He laughed, he told jokes, her helped her mother, entertained her father, and even found the time to help her prepare dinner when he wasn't fawning over the cow.

"My, well haven't you become quite attached?" The president teased. "Just don't forget your place and where you come from, Sessh-kun."

"Yes, yes I have… anyways, Aubrey tonight you can come to my house for dinner." Sesshomaru said as he retrieved a book from his pack, opening it to where he'd last left off.

"You just enjoy the hell out of deciding things for me, don't you?" The girl glared.

"I do, dinner is at seven. I'll come by and pick you up." He said coolly.

"And if I don't go?" Aubrey challenged.

Sesshomaru gave her a sideways glance that clearly said that he wasn't _**asking**_ but _**telling**_ her.

* * *

Aubrey, since coming from a not-so-rich background, have very few things in her closet that didn't consist of holey jeans and cowboy boots. So she settled on a short cotton dress she borrowed from her sister and a pair of fringed cowgirl boots as Sesshomaru whisked her away to his house for dinner. He'd seen her bare, lean legs at school damn near every day, but never in such a cute little dress that accented her petite form so finely. Since he was raised to keep his thoughts to himself in trying situations, the car ride to the Tashio Estate was an awkward silence one. It was so quite Aubrey swore she could hear her hair growing, her leg nervously bounced as she continued to stare out the car window. She hadn't seen his father since a day or so before his public announcement, and considering the fact that their business was all over the internet, there was no doubt that the older man knew what was going on in his son's love live without even having to talk to him. If he would be joining the teens for dinner then maybe Aubrey should've brought a sweater or something with her. The dress wasn't at all revealing, but since she was far more filled out than her sister, the normally lose dress was just as formfitting as Velcro and leather.

Sesshomaru, with his hand at the small of her back, led Aubrey to the massive ornate room that was the Tashio dining hall. Aubrey sighed, rich people were just too much for her life. Inutashio was already seated at the elegantly long table, a beautiful dark haired woman at his side. She wore a pink expensive business suit, her long raven hair pencil straight down her back. She smiled and chuckled lively with her husband, and he seemed equally into the conversation… that is until his son and guest arrived.

_**'So that's Lady Tashio,' **_Aubrey thought as she admired the woman's beauty. She was the kind of sophisticated woman little girls dreamed of being once they grew up, her smile just as warm and welcoming as Sesshomaru's. Aubrey noticed the same youthful playness in her dark eyes as she saw in Inuyasha's, this had to be his mother.

"Ah son… I didn't know you were bringing company over." Inutashio said as he rose to his feet, extending a hand to his oldest child. Sesshomaru shook his father's hand, gave his stepmother an approving nod, and then pulled out Aubrey's chair for her to sit directly beside him. The girl grumbled a thank you before dropping into her seat.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Aubrey." Inutashio said as he too retook his seat, mischievousness playing in his ember orbs.

"You too, Head Master. And it's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Tashio." Aubrey said, forcing a smile.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine!" the woman smiled, her voice just as warm and soothing as the rest of her. "You're the girl I've heard so much about, I hear you're very talented."

"I'm not all that great," Aubrey blushed as she looked down at her lap.

"I've seen the video of you dancing, and you're amazing." The woman praised. "But like I tell my sons, you always need a backup plan." The woman said, sounding very much like the mother she was. "Just in case your dancing doesn't take off, what is your backup plan?"

"Izayoi." Sesshomaru said, giving the woman a warning glare she clearly ignored.

"Well I'd like to be a pilot. I've always gotten a thrill from watching plans take off and land, and to be able to do something so amazing and travel the world seems just as promising as dancing on a stage in front of millions of people." Aubrey replied, her deep green eyes shining. The lady of the house couldn't help but smile, already quite fond of the girl.

Dinner turned out to be better than Aubrey thought it would, simply because herself and Lady Izayoi hit things off extremely well. Turns out the older woman used to dance back in her younger days, but because of an injury she sustained and had to quit.

"How was dinner?" Inutashio asked as he approached Aubrey calmly.

Aubrey had been out in the hall waiting for Sesshomaru to take her home when his father came strolling along. "It was great," She said. "Is this Lady Izayoi?" She pointed to a picture she had been looking at. It was of a much younger Sesshomaru, a girl of equal height with dark tresses cut cutely around her face, standing close to him.

"No, that's Kagura Onigumo." Inutashio chuckled.

"Naraku has a _**sister**_?" Aubrey couldn't help but make a face. How was it that someone who appeared so sweet and peaceful could be related to someone like _**him**_?

"Yes, she and Sesshomaru had been close because he and her brother were. There was even a point of time where he _**loved**_ the girl." Inutashio paused to see what the girl's reaction to the news would be, but Aubrey's face was indifferent and her eyes calm.

"I see," She nodded. "Where is she now?"

"Studying abroad," The older man said. "Here, this is an invite to a small get together we're having here this weekend. Izayoi wanted you to have it, seems she's really fond of you."

"Do I _**have**_ to go?" Aubrey all but groaned.

"No, but we would _**all**_ appreciate it." Inutashio smiled kindly. Aubrey studied the man intently before taking the small ivory envelope. For some reason she couldn't help but feel like she was making a huge mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 13**

Aubrey found herself tittering on the break of plan out insanity as she contemplated ebtering the Tashio Estate. From where she stood, she could hear the Bach being played, her hands firmly at her side as all around her arriving guests entered the well-lit home. She could clearly see her reflection in one of the glasses of the front door, all dolled up to a point where even she didn't recognize herself. All her wild curls had been tamed, her face so well decorated she resembled one of those face models she bad mouthed daily with her sister, and she wore a long silk ivory gown that was so expensive it was a sin. True enough Aubrey looked in Cinderella on her ball night, but no matter how much she tried to shake it, she just couldn't get rid of the churning feeling deep in her gut. With a heavy sigh and a quirk of her frown, Aubrey opened the door, taking her first step into what was going to be the beginning of the worst days of her young life.

Everyone around her was dressed so flashy and so _**brightly **_, Aubrey wondered what the hell kind of gathering was this supposed to be. It looked like everyone was going to meet the queen instead of gathering for some unknown reason in the largest, most obnoxious place she'd seen since her school.

"You came!" Inuyasha grinned as he approached the girl. He bore an even brighter smile once he admired the handy work of the team of specialist he'd sent to the girl's house. If things didn't work out for him in the future working for his father, he could easily become a professional stylist. Everything Aubrey had dawned that evening was hand-picked by him, and she looked damn good at that.

"It ain't like I had a choice," Aubrey said. "Your mother practically called me every day this week to make sure I was coming. And after my mother saw this dress, she said she'd kill me if I didn't go. I was _**obligated **_to come, I ain't tryin' to lose my life over you rich folk." Aubrey rambled as she looked around, scrutinizing everyone as they wondered just who the girl was.

These were the finest of the fine, the richest of the rich, and out of all the gatherings they'd held with one another, they had never seen the olive skinned girl before. Her beauty was so intoxicating no man could keep their eyes off of her. That alone left Aubrey wanting to high tail it the hell out of there, but Inuyasha kept her firmly in place.

"My brother just got here," Inuyasha said suddenly. Aubrey felt her cheeks flush, she hadn't expected to run into him so soon. She thought she'd see the boy _**after**_ she'd calculated a perfect yet daring escape plan. Now there was really no turning back as Sesshomaru spotted her from clear across the crowded room.

"Aubrey," Sesshomaru said charmingly. "You look stunning."

"Thanks… you look… the same." Aubrey frowned. Sesshomaru honestly did, same expression, same white suit. He dressed everyday like he was going to some fancy business meeting, so seeing him like the way he was was truly nothing shy of ordinary.

"Thank you," The boy said. "Come, Izayoi is looking for you." He said as he gently took her hand in his, leading her through the crowd of bodies. Aubrey could feel the rash of all rashes coming along.

Inuyasha's mother dawned an elegant golden ballgown, Aubrey noticed, as she approached the older woman. Her husband wasn't at her side, but Izayoi didn't seem to be the least bit bothered by that. Her face lit up as she spotted the girl approaching her, opening her arms lovingly for a hug.

"My dear, you look precious!" Izayoi gushed, giving the girl a squeeze. The woman had always wanted a daughter… now, in her mind, she had one.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tashio. You look wonderful too." Aubrey murmured as she pushed herself away from the woman's bear hug. "This is Aubrey Holloway, the one I was telling you guys about." Izayoi said as she pulled the girl along.

Aubrey glanced over her shoulder to Sesshomaru for help, but to her surprise the boy was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 14**

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked as he followed an unannounced guest out into the parlor room. Said guest turned to him, smiling brightly at what had become of the younger boy she had so long cared for. Kagura had now become a woman, her maturity far more different than Sesshomaru's. Her hair still hung cutely around her face, resting curtly on her bare shoulders. A single strand of pearls hung around her snow pale neck, complementing her simple yet elegant all black dress.

"Now, has it been so long that you've forgotten your _**manners**_?" Tsked Kagura as she waved a reprehending finger at him.

"Yes it has," Said Sesshomaru. "_**Why **_are you here?" He asked again.

"Your _**father**_ invited me," Was her reply.

Sesshomaru growled under his breath, his father had always been a secretive, conniving man, but the way he was playing things now all of a sudden had the boy thinking that his father's motives were _**anything**_ but clean. That had to be the reason behind his spur of the moment get together at their house of all places. The older Tashio rarely held any events at his own home unless there was something he was aiming to gain. "Oh? I wondered _**why**_ he didn't tell me. I thought you were studying abroad in the states." He said.

"I am, but even_** I**_ am allowed a break or two." She said. "Are you not happy to see me?" She asked with a faint heart.

"I am," The boy admitted. "But you couldn't have _**called**_?"

"Now what fun would that be? You know how much I _**love **_surprises, Sessh-kun." Purred Kagura.

* * *

"Oh… it's _**you**_." Aubrey said as she rounded yet another ornate corner (she was so lost she'd just given up), nearly walking smack into the man of the house.

Inutashio smiled down at her, "Why hello to you too." He said. "Why are you so far away from the party?"

"I was looking for that son of yours… the _**quiet**_ one. He disappeared on me like a bat outta hell." Said Aubrey with a frown.

"Oh… I see… I know where he is." Inutashio said as he signaled for the girl to follow.

Aubrey reluctantly followed the man, which she would later realize had been a mistake. She should've just listed to her gut, or even taken Izayoi's offer to pass the message along to the missing boy of her sudden departure. But Aubrey, stubborn as always, wanted to see the boy and his flashy suit one last time before she called it a night. She was all funned out from all their richness. The girl was led to an antiqued styled room that looked like it was flat out of the twenties, with an even fancier set of French doors.

"He's in _**there**_," The man pointed.

Aubrey glanced back at Inutashio before approaching the doors, stopping as soon as she heard muffled voices. It was Sesshomaru, and he was talking to some girl who _**wasn't**_ her. Since the door wasn't all the way closed, Aubrey had a crack wide enough for her to peer inside. Just as she did, she witnessed as the girl from one of the paintings, that Kagura chick, close the remaining space between herself and Sesshomaru. Her ruby lips puckered as she leaned in and kissed the boy, and Sesshomaru to her surprise _**didn't**_ push her off.

For some reason Aubrey felt everything in her chest sink all at once as she stepped back from the doors. She had no idea why it felt like her heart had been ripped out in one clean cut motion right from her ribcage. She didn't even _**like**_ Sesshomaru. He was so quiet it annoyed the living hell out of her, rich as all hell, always interrupting her when she had something to say like her thoughts didn't matter, he lingered around her house so much her mother even suggested that the boy moved right the hell on in, and most importantly he was always _**watching**_ her… like a hawk to its prey. Whenever he was or wasn't around her, Aubrey could almost always feel his deep, intense golden gaze on her. Always watching, always anticipating her next move. Or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her and she was just being paranoid. …No, he was always watching. And the part that left her all the more baffled was that she didn't mind it at all. She actually _**enjoyed**_ being the one he so constantly watched. The way he even tagged along with her to the dance hall, in secret of course (or what he passed off as it), and watched her practice the same routine over and over again for hours on in until it was perfected without leaving for even a bathroom trip. The praise he'd give her when she did something as small and simple as prepare tea or a dinner fit for a king, something he had a team of maids for. Aubrey didn't **like** him… she _**couldn't**_ stand him… right? _**Right?**_ But why did she feel so… _**hurt**_? So _**betrayed**_?

"Aubrey? Something wrong?" Inutashio asked, his voice far too calm.

"I… I don't know…" The girl said as she rested her hands over her chest. "My heart feels funny and I don't know why… it feels like I can't breathe." Aubrey looked up at him, her deep emerald eyes glistening. "I have to go home… I'm going home." She murmured as she walked around him.

Aubrey's feet moved on their own as they led her back the way she came almost automatically, mindlessly, Inutashio followed close behind her silently before stopping her.

"Aubrey," He said as he grabbed her wrists, forcing her to a halt.

"Let me go," Aubrey said. Her gaze fixed on the well, yet overly polished floors.

"Listen to me," The man said. "You don't need someone like _**Sesshomaru,**_ a boy who doesn't even care about what tomorrow and his future may hold. Someone who won't take you heart and your feelings for granted. You need a _**real**_ man, Aubrey." He said. Aubrey looked up at him on this, giving him a quizzical glare. Inutashio caressed her cheek, "You need a man like _**me**_. I would _**never**_ make you feel the way you're feeling right now. You would _**never**_ have another care in the world. I once heard that a saying in Texas was 'The bigger, The better.' Well, I am bigger _**and**_ better." He said.

Aubrey snatched her wrist from his grasp, scowling at the older man. "I'm going _**home**_." She hissed as she turned swiftly on her heels. The nerve of some people.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading! I appreciate it! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 15**

Aubrey lay in her bed Monday morning highly determined to not go anywhere. Her sister had come in and out of her room a handful of times to see if her older sibling was alive and feeling well. Aubrey had just made some incoherent sounds, not really giving the younger Holloway a direct an answer, leading to the woman of the house all but storming into the girl's room.

"Are you dying?" Her mother asked, nearly kicking her door down.

"I don't feel well," Lied the girl.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"My chest hurts," Murmured Aubrey. She'd laid in bed the remainder of her weekend, even neglecting her school work, buried under a mound of blankets as she secretly wished she'd never gotten into Tashio Prep. She wished she'd never met Sesshomaru, just thinking about the boy made her want to cry. And that made her want to punch yet another hole in the wall.

"Aubreylynn, what in god's name is wrong with you?" Her mother huffed out of annoyance, folding her arms tightly at her chest.

"I don't want to go back to school," Aubrey said.

"You're kidding," Her mother shook her head. "Why?" Like the woman just couldn't fathom why her daughter didn't want to take the golden ticket life had given her? If she had been fortunate to experience the blessing she'd given her daughter, she would've easily had a better life, for herself and her children.

"Oh I don't know, let's try all the days I had to deal with those rich bastards taking my things and either destroying them or throwing them all around school. Hell both if they were having a good day. Or the fact that my head master is making passes at me when he's old enough to be my own _**father**_! I'd rather go back to my old school." Aubrey said as she sat up, glaring her mother straight in the eye.

The Lady Holloway's face contorted into a fearful scowl. The same scowl she'd give the girl growing up every time she'd tell the wild child to do something and she did the opposite. Only difference now was that Aubrey was far too big and too old to get spanked now, and she was all too weak. "Can you be anymore _**selfish?**_" Her mother asked. "I've given you the chance of a lifetime and you still _**insist**_ on complaining!"

"What I _**need**_ right now is a mother who is willing to _**listen**_ to me!" Shouted Aubrey. "But like always your head is stuck in the La La Land you've created in your head! This school is making me miserable and you don't even give a damn!" Of all the times her mother could've picked to be insensitive and dense, she picked _**now**_.

"It should've been _**your sister**_," Her mother said. "Amberlynn would've gladly accepted going to that school. Why god blessed me with such an _**ungrateful **_child I'll never know." The woman coughed and wheezed as she shuffled out of her daughter's room, the door slamming behind her.

Aubrey stayed stashed away in her room for the entire day, her head the only part of her body that hadn't been hidden by the mountain of covers, as she ate her way through bags upon bags of chips and other snacks, watching whatever it was that was playing on the television. Sometimes she wondered if her mother's life would've been easier if she'd never been born, if the older woman only had Amberlynn. Her sister was one of those quiet, docile types. Always eager to please someone else and overlook their own feelings. No, that _**wasn't**_ Aubrey at all. It would be a cold day in hell, a _**very**_ cold day, before she allowed herself to turn out that way. If she didn't stand up for something, she was going to spend her life falling for anything. And a life like that just didn't appeal to the girl.

Aubrey blinked her dry, sandpapery eyes as she glanced away from her TV once a gentle knock came to her door. She was half expecting it to be her mother, coming to apologize for… well, being herself and not listening to her child. Instead it was Sesshomaru, a cow shaped bento in his hands.

"Who the hell let you in?" Aubrey grumbled as she turned her attention back to the television.

"Your sister did," Said the boy as he took a step into the girl's room. He was expecting her floors to be booby-trapped, for spikes to come out of nowhere and impale him to the wall. And boy he had no idea how much Aubrey wished something like that would happen. It was too dimly lit for him to make out any real details of Aubrey's room, sitting the bento down on her nightstand.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, she'd have to have a talk with Amberlynn… her and her communications with the enemy needed to _**cease**_ and quickly. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Why did you leave the party last night?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Which part to you want to know first? The one where I found you kissing some chick _**or**_ the part when your father revealed his true intentions?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them! happy reading! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 16**

"Kagura and I grew up together, but she's a few years older than me. I wasn't always like I am now. Back then, I was quiet and shy… believe it or not I used to get picked on a lot. Kagura looked out for me, she looked out for all of us. And as I grew older, my feelings for her did too. Eventually I was so in love with her it hurt, I couldn't even be in the same room with her without either blushing or having a nosebleed. During that time their mother had had another baby, so Kagura was always at home helping out with Kanna after that. Naraku easily found out my feelings for his sister, surprisingly Inuyasha didn't even know (none of them really did), and teased me about it for months. I never told her how I felt, I was still a kid in her eyes… and before I knew it, she was on a plane to America." Explained Sesshomaru, disclosing the younger, most vulnerable side of him that he hadn't in years. The boy felt a sudden peace in himself after talking, a peace he hadn't felt since he was forced to talk to a therapist as a child. Right after his mother left and his parents divorced. "After she kissed me she told me goodbye… she has no intentions of returning to Japan. She got an incredible job offer in New York that she couldn't pass up. My father had already told her I had a girlfriend… she gives us her blessing."

Aubrey hadn't budged an inch under her mound of extra covers, her eyes adverted from him. "Is that it?" She grumbled, reaching for her television remote.

"Yes… I brought you something to eat," Offered Sesshomaru.

"No thanks… if that's really all you had to say, you can go now." Murmured Aubrey.

* * *

Aubrey had no choice but to get out of her house and go to school the following day. She feared if she didn't, her mother was going to drive her more insane than she already was. And so she packed her lunch, hiked up her pack, and left… slightly praying lightening would strike her down on the way to the train station so she didn't have to. Needless to say that didn't happen, in fact she had a quite pleasant ride to school and the weather was simply marvelous despite how horrible she personally felt. She even managed to make it so school on time. Her peers continued to greet her with fake smiles, continued to pelt her with events and up comings that didn't interest her in the slightest, and the girl continued to ignore them all.

Aubrey sulked to her class, her desk still neatly planted next to Sango's, and said girl nearly smiled her to death as she sat down.

"Good morning," Sango said.

"Sango," Mumbled Aubrey as she sank into her plastic seat.

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked.

"I can't stand all you rich people, ya'll are giving me one hell of a rash." Aubrey said as she rubbed her arms.

"So I've heard," Said Sango. "I used to not stand commoners, but I know this one that's really cool." She said.

Aubrey looked at her, and found no traces of ill content in her overly made up face. "What are you up to?" She asked, scrutinizing her closely.

"Nothing," Said the rich girl. "I heard from the grapevine that Head Master Inutashio made a pass at you at his house gathering this past weekend… be careful Aubrey, that man is dangerous… he can make your life a living nightmare if he doesn't get what he wants." She said quietly.

"How… how do you know that?" Aubrey asked, not exactly sure of what was suddenly going on or if she could really trust the girl or not.

"My sister went here a couple of years ago, and when she denied him he nearly ran my father's business into the ground. We moved three times and no matter where we went, his people still managed to find us… he chased my sister all the way to the states." Explained Sango.

"And Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can't stop him?" Asked Aubrey. To have a father who was so… evil and just over look it?

"They don't know," Sango said. "Sesshomaru's mother, Inukimi, tried figuring it all out. But even all the best PI's in Japan could help her find evidence. She believed her husband was being unfaithful long before she filed for a divorce, packed up and left before she even served him the papers. She wanted to take Sesshomaru too but Inutashio wouldn't hear it. Not even a full year after that, Inutashio was married to his mistress Izayoi and then they had Inuyasha."

"How do you know all this?" Aubrey asked cautiously.

"Inuyasha and I are part of the same drama club," Said Sango. "And since Miroku and I are secretly dating, he tells me some stuff too."

"Why are you secretly dating him?" Asked Aubrey. She remembered every time she's around the T5, Miroku-senpai would go on and on about some amazing girl he had finally snatched up after months of trying. Now the belle knew who the boy was talking about. None of this crap Sango was talking about made sense. And she just didn't have it in her to try and figure it out.

"Six months ago Inutashio came after me," Sango explained. "I had no intentions of being another one of his young whores, I guess since he didn't get my sister he'd try for me… but when I turned him down he vowed that if I tried to replace him with anyone, he'd make it so that that person and his family would never be able to work in Japan another day in their lives again. Miroku's father is a good, humble, and loving man. I couldn't let any harm come to him and his family… so we keep it a secret, not even the other T5 boys know it. You can't say anything, you're the only person I've told."

"Why did you tell me? What about your other friends?" Aubrey asked. The girl just wasn't good under that kind of pressure.

"Those girls couldn't keep a secret if you paid them to," Sango sighed. "And I consider us friends… don't you?"

"I… guess so?" What in the hell was her life coming to?

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or Miroku. Don't take anything from that man, Aubrey. No matter what it is… he'll automatically make it seem like you owe him something. And he's very persistent, don't fall for his tricks."

* * *

Aubrey's conversation with Sango still rang loudly in her head as she quickly traded things from her locker to her pack. She had no idea this was the kind of man she was suddenly dealing with, a man who was so horrible at taking rejecting that he'd destroy your family to make you suffer as well. How in the world was that man their father? For Inuyasha to be so sweet and friendly, and for Sesshomaru to be so intelligently stupid. The girl had been so spaced out that she hadn't even noticed that someone had snuck up on her, until that person had grabbed her from behind and had proceeded to drag her away.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let go of me!" Aubrey kicked as sh was taken around yet another corner. She was led to one of those deselect hallways. One with no classrooms or bathrooms, no janitor closets, no windows or lockers. Just lights and fancy tiled walls. Her body was puched up against the wall, a pair of intense golden eyes staring back at her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 17**

Deep emerald orbs glared daggers at immensely soft golden ones. "What in the world is your problem? Are you trying to kill me?" Aubrey raged as she pushed Sesshomaru away from her.

"Not at all," He said as he dodged another push from the girl.

Aubrey grabbed her racing chest and sighed, she wasn't cut out for all this crap. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Are you going to talk to me? You haven't returned any of my calls." The boy said. Sesshomaru, after being so rudely kicked out the previous day, had spent half the night trying to contact the girl. He just didn't feel right knowing she of all people was angry with him. He had been almost content knowing she despised everyone but him, with the exception of maybe a few others. So to get back on good terms with his girlfriend, he had called… and called… and called until finally Aubrey said 'fuck it' and turned her phone off.

"I don't even know how you got my number!" The girl said.

"You sister," Said Sesshomaru. Aubrey groaned with a roll of her eyes, she honestly should've known.

"When are you going to talk to me again?" He asked. He was so used to having the girl around, to read with him and to talk to, her absence left him feeling out of sorts and even a bit lonely.

"As soon as you kill over, but considering you've got some life left in ya I'll settle for oh… never? That seems a bit more reasonable." She said as she ducked around him.

"Aubrey!" Sesshomaru called grabbing her hand. He gently pulled her back with one tug, holding her in his arms like she had once held him. "I've apologized, I don't know what else you want me to do. How can I prove that you're the only one I want?" He asked.

"Not a thing," Replied Aubrey bluntly. She had no intentions of taking anything from any of the Tashios, not after Sango's fearful warning just minutes prior.

"Fine… does this count?" Sesshomaru asked, cupping the girl's chin with warm fingers. He gently captured her lips with his own, relishing in the unique taste that came from them. they were soft yet firm, inviting yet cautious, just like Aubrey herself.

"What… what was that?" Asked Aubrey, her cheeks so hot they burned to the touch. She had never felt something so… so… amazing before, words couldn't even describe it. She even surprised herself by not pushing the boy away, there was just something about the boy's lips she didn't want to lose.

"Me showing that I want no one else but you," Sesshomaru said. "Did you hate it?"

Aubrey, her eyes still glued to the floor, shook her head. "No… it was really warm… and soft… like the air when you walk outside after the rain." She murmured.

"The here," He said soothingly. "Have another… and another… and another…" And before she knew it, her first kiss had turned into many soft ones. Each one far more detailed and memorable than the one before it. The moment would've been romantic, despite them both being at school, had they been alone.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" School hours had long since ended. Aubrey had been able to sneak away from her father's bookstore for a little while before the lost man noticed she was gone. She was being dragged along with Sango down a part of her side of town she never knew existed. It was one of those blocks that left her exceedingly uncomfortable. "Are these love hotels?" She wondered how in the hell did the girl know about such places on the poorer side of Japan when she lived there and didn't know.

"This is why we're here." Pointed Sango as she finally came to a stop. Her thin finger pointed at the hot pink building they stood in front of. **_'The Bunny Hole'_ **scribbled across the front in fancy silver letters.

"What in the hell is this?" Asked Aubrey, slightly horrified.

"I _**work**_ here," Said Sango. "After Inutashio nearly ran my family bankrupt, I started working here. Just in case I have to leave like my sister did, I want to have my own money… he can't track that. The pay is excellent, the costumes are cute, and the chances of you running into Inutashio are slim to none. He avoids places like this." Sango explained as she opened the door, beckoning for the girl to enter. Aubrey hesitated, the smell of cheap cologne and perfume more than enough to keep her out on the sidewalk. And that coupled with the loud raunchy music had her wanting to sprint home. "The girl I normally work with got herself knocked up by one of the regulars, so the owner is desperate to find a replacement. And since you're a dancer and have great legs, you're sure to get it." The rich girl stated as she pushed the girl and all her curls inside.

Aubrey was mortified at the sight of plush pink walls and girls all around the small lounge dressed in skimpy playboy bunny knockoff costumes with matching ears. The place looked more like the love child of a strip club and a brothel. There was a whole bunch of well-paying old men for a far as her eyes could see. Aubrey could feel them watching her as she followed close behind Sango, some even cat calling. The belle didn't even work there and she was already a major hit.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 18**

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into his room, finding Naraku sitting ever so smugly in his reading chair. Normally he would've gotten home much later, but considering Aubrey was spending time with Sango (which surprised him to say the least) he had the rest of the day to himself. This was honestly the last thing he wanted to find in his room after a day of school and a long afternoon of studying for his early college entrance exams.

"Why hello to you too, Sessh-kun." The boy purred as he playfully flipped through one of the nearby books the boy had stacked all around his room.

"Hello Naraku," Sesshomaru drawled. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well first off, it's been far too long since I was last here. Did you have the walls painted? And since when did you acquire all these stuffed cows? Izayoi is as lovely as ever." Naraku said. "And I heard you made up with that girlfriend of yours. I personally couldn't have left her mad at me for as long as you did. Just seeing her upset would've had me wanting to fuck her senseless."

Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch, Naraku had to have the worst mouth around. So cocky and oblivious to the emotions of those around him, sometimes he wondered how he stomached being around the guy. And his talking about Aubrey didn't help matters either, the only person allowed to this those thoughts about her was him. "I have a ton of reading to catch up on," He said pointing towards the untouched pile of books at his side.

"I see," Naraku said as he rose to his feet. "If you don't find a cure for cancer from all the reading and studying you do, no one will." He said. "But hey, I'm really glad you fixed things with Aubrey… wouldn't want you losing her to someone else…"

Sesshomaru all but glued himself to Aubrey's side the following day. He'd known Naraku for years, but just the things he'd said yesterday… how he could lose her to someone else… The one thing he knew about his friend, was that nothing could stand in Naraku's way if he wanted something. Aubrey didn't seem to mind his sudden clinginess much at all. Although she did find it odd to wake up and see him waiting patiently in her living room that morning, waiting ever so patiently for her to get ready so they could ride to school together. If anything she found it cute. The way he opened her doors and pulled out her chairs, the way he walked her to class and gave her forehead before leaving, the way he brushed her hair from her face when she was too lazy to or carried her books. And seeing as though she'd never admit that those simple little things made her insides smile, she settled on scowling and frowning instead.

Aubrey quietly sat at her boyfriend's side during lunch, snacking heartedly on some homemade snacks Izayoi had made especially for her. Aubrey all but died of a cuteness overload at the sight of the little snack cakes crafted into little iced farm animals, presented to her by her ever so flawless boyfriend and his show stopping smile. For two periods Aubrey snacked… and snacked… and snacked until finally Sesshomaru stepped in.

"If you keep eating those, you'll ruin your appetite for lunch. Izayoi packed you a lunch too." He had said.

Aubrey had just stared up at him, snack crumbs cutely stuck to her face, before saying "screw you" and stomping off to the lunch room without him. Sesshomaru had simply smiled in return, following close behind her. He had come to the conclusion that there was nothing he didn't like about the girl, he simply adored and admired it all. Her wild hair, her olive skin, her tacky boots, the way her skirt moved around her pert rear, or the way her blouse and tie clung to her torso. Her accent and her ambition, the way she put others before herself without a second thought, the way she saw people. How her emerald gaze could penetrate a person's soul and see right through them.

"I see you like the snacks," Inuyasha smiled brightly as the couple took their seats, side by side. "Mom had me help her bake them last night." The boy said with a slight blush in his cheeks. He was happy his mother and his newest friend got along so well. Despite being part of the high society scene, the woman had very few friends and people she was willing to spend her time with.

"They're soooo good," Aubrey gushed as she shoved yet another cake into her already stuffed cheeks. "So… good… onomnomnom…"

Sesshomaru, as he quietly read his book, reached over and took the remaining snacks and replaced them with the healthy lunch his stepmother had packed for the girl. "You can get these back once you finish that." He said, coolly.

"Who in the hell died and made you my father?" Snapped Aubrey.

"Ah, there's nothing like a lover's quarrel to make the passing time interesting." Naraku said in that malicious, velvety voice of his as he stalked over to their table. He took his seat, as egotistically as he could, at the head of the table, smiling at his fellow friends… and Aubrey. "My Aubrey, it's good to see you." He said. "May I have a snack?"

"Drop dead," Growled the girl as she narrowed her eyes to him.

"Alright," Miroku said. "Let's say you have ten of your snack cakes left and Na-kun forcibly took some, how many would you have them?"

"I'd still have my twelve… and Naraku's dead body." Replied the girl.

Naraku had to be the fakest guy around. One of those people who used a person until there was nothing left to get what he wanted, and once he was done with you, never bothered to look your way again. The boy was so fake he made Barbie jealous. "I see," The president chuckled. He felt the pit in his gut churn as he secretly eyed the girl, carrying on a conversation with Koga about a pair of breasts he'd recently seen that had the richly prince nearly on his knees. He was half tempted to comment on Aubrey's complementing rack, but he didn't quite feel like picking a fight with Sesshomaru just yet. The pit churned again, he could almost feel his jealousy rising, manifesting itself like it had never done before.

It wasn't like Naraku to get jealous over anything, simply because he had it all, especially of Sesshomaru of all people. But lately his emotions were even surprising himself. And the more he saw Audrey, the more he hated the girl. The more he hated the way she secretly watched his friend when he was too caught up in one of his medical books, the way she should've been looking at _**him**_. Suddenly, Naraku found himself smiling from ear to ear, no one else seemed to notice and that was even more perfect. He just had to keep them dense, keep playing them like the game pieces they were, all would work itself out in the end. Just meant he'd have to work harder to get the girl, and where there was a will, there was a way.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 19 **

Aubrey stared at the sleek black bunny costume she had to wear for her first shift. It couldn't even be considered a costume, more like black pieces of cloth stitched together. It would be her first evening working with Sango, and was having more than her share of troubles not only getting into her work attire but this whole ordeal was putting a major strain on her morals. Not to mention she was lying to Sesshomaru. The boy had wanted to come over after school, he had a new book he wanted to read with her, but her shift was set to start an hour after she got out of school. Aubrey would have just enough time to get to Sango's, get dressed, and head to the… um… club with no room in that plan for error.

Sesshomaru seemed a bit disappointed at first of course, it seemed like he could barely get the girl alone to himself without Naraku randomly showing up or his father needing him for asinine things. But what could the boy do? Aubrey had her life to live and her responsibilities, just as well as he did. So after much debating and promising, Sesshomaru swore he wouldn't call no more than five times. And if she managed to not answer any of his calls, he wouldn't go on a rampage and demolish half of Japan looking for her. Aubrey knew she couldn't keep the news about her second job away from him forever, but considering he still lived at home with a horrid man masquerading as a loving father, she had no problem waiting until he passed his college exams (which everyone knew he was going to because, hell, that was Sesshomaru) and moved the hell away from his father to tell him.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Sango asked from the doorway. She had thrown the girl into one of the many guest rooms that occupied her estate after pulling a miracle trying to straighten and re-curl her hair.

"…do I have to?" Aubrey asked as she continued to stare at her so called work uniform. She was afraid that if she took her eyes off of it for even a moment, it would attack her. Sango looked absolutely stunning in hers, like it was just another regular outfit in her closet. It seemed like it was almost too perfect the way the spandex molded fittingly to her milky frame. There was no way Aubrey could pull something like that off, not without looking like a guy in bad drag. But the girl had to remind herself that she had two good reasons as to why she was going through all this hell. She had a younger sister who looked up to her and needed her, and a sickly mother who needed her financial support… no matter how horrible the woman could be at times.

So with a heavy heart, Aubrey pulled on the demeaning costume, refusing to even acknowledge her reflection in a nearby mirror. "There, you're ready." Sango smiled as she sprayed Aubrey's body with a shimmery mist. The tiny sparkles stood out perfectly against the girl's olive tone. Despite what she thought of herself, Aubrey looked simply amazing. And it was a shame Sesshomaru couldn't see her.

* * *

"Ah, perfect timing." The owner, a tall, lean gay man with tons of metal in his face and blue hair, beamed at his bunnies. He too wore a pair of rabbit ears, only his were bedazzled completely. "The costume is a perfect fit." He said as he sized Aubrey up. He didn't have too many busy females working at the Bunny Hole, except for Sango, so one more could be good for business. "You dance, don't you? I can tell, your legs are in perfect shape. I can see them better like this (meaning with her half naked). Anyway, there are rules here that all my bunnies and customers must follow. There's no touching if you don't want to be touched. And considering I just fired a girl, that rule is obviously very important. This isn't a love hotel, this is my club. Another rule, don't waste my time and I won't waste yours. Once a week a bunny is chosen to do a 'performance' and is titled MVB for that week. Since you're still in school, your hours will work around that schedule and your other job (Sango had filled him in prior to their meeting). I can't have any illiterate bunnies, so education to me is very important." The man explained.

"That's true, when Zane isn't running this place he tutors math and science at the city library." Smiled Sango.

"So if you ever need me, I'm here for you." The man known as Zane smiled, his mouth wired full of braces the same shade as his electric blue tresses.

Aubrey couldn't help but smile at the warmth that radiated off the gay man. She could easily already tell that behind that smile was someone who needed to be feared.. and was.

"Thank you," Said the southerner.

"Not a problem," Zane said. "Now take this, smile, and get to work." He said as he handed the girls small notepads with matching pink pens.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into his brother's room. Now that the older boy was preparing for his upcoming college exams, the younger Tashio barely saw his sibling outside of the dinner table when his mother was forming the boy to join the rest of them.

"Studying," Sesshomaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. All around him were books, some opened, some closed, some scattered in every which direction.

"Do you plan on studying over break?" Inuyasha asked. It was around that time where the T5 took their annual vacation, but their vacation (which had been planned out a year in advance) was suddenly clashing with the dates of his entrance exams. Not only that, but Inuyasha had no intentions of going with the rest of the T5 boys without his brother. Not that he had a problem with Koga and Miroku, quite the contrary; all three boys were exceedingly close. It was Naraku he was worried about being left alone with. But little did he know, this time around Sesshomaru had no intentions of joining the other boys. Instead, he was planning a get-away with Aubrey. Take her somewhere she'd never seen before, a place far away where Naraku couldn't just pop up and join them like he suddenly had been. Just thinking about it annoyed Sesshomaru to the max. He had no idea what the boy was planning, but the more he kept trying to wedge himself into his relationship, the more space Sesshomaru wanted to put between them.

"I don't know yet," Sesshomaru admitted. "Right after we return from vacation I have my tests." The boy gave a sigh. He had no intentions of not spending time with Aubrey, he felt that if he didn't someone else with time could easily come along and snatch her up. But at the same time, he felt as if he was pushing himself too hard. The quicker he got into medical school, the quicker he could get away from his father and his plans for the boy to succeed his companies.

"The how about you take Aubrey to one of those fancy bathhouses? She and I were talking about it yesterday, she really wants to see one." Inuyasha said as he sat on his brother's bed. "That way you get you're alone time, you're going somewhere Naraku wouldn't think of going to, and you've got the perfect atmosphere to boink her."

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the wide eyed boy, his expression happy as his older brother glared at him. "Boink?" Asked Sesshomaru, arching a brow. "What in the world is that?"

"Sex," Inuyasha said bluntly. He had to suppress his laughter at the deep blush that quickly sprang into his sibling's cheeks. "I know you've done it before," Inuyasha went on. "I've heard girls talking about your… um… piece at school."

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru scolded, clearing his throat. "Don't involve yourself in rumors, those are degrading. And besides… Aubrey is different… I don't know how to explain it, but she's different from all those other girls." Sesshomaru wanted to, if he could, keep the girl as innocent as he could for as long as he could at his side. He didn't want her corrupted by all the things going on at his father's school.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 20 **

Aubrey could barely contain her awe as she glanced down at her first pay check from The Bunny Hole. She had never seen so much money on just one check, and had she been a normal teenager she would've easily kept her earnings to herself. But considering the fact that she was **_far_** from normal, she quickly deposited the check for cash, putting her lump sum away in a large jar she stashed in her room. Some would of course go towards their new accumulated home repairs, and the rest she would save for if her mother ever got hospitalized again. The last time the lady Holloway's health took yet another negative turn, Aubrey, her sister, and her father had barely enough money to get by, let alone afford cheap ramen to eat at night.

Aubrey was still giddy with joy as Sesshomaru, who hadn't even announced the fact that he was coming over that day (it was the weekend, and as part of her boyfriend's routine the boy spent the three days with his head in the books), gave himself the authority to enter her room. Completely bypassing the 'Knock Before You Enter' sign plastered on her door. Aubrey stopped her happy dance to glare at the overly tall boy.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I didn't know you were home," Sesshomaru said. "I was just going to wait in here until you got home."

"And do what?" Aubrey asked. A boy being left unsupervised in her room, especially with that boy being Sesshomaru Tashio of all people, left her uneasy.

"I was going to go through your things… you don't seem like the girl to own anything **_pink_**, I wanted to prove that theory." The boy nonchalantly replied. Aubrey's eye gave a twitch as she fisted her hands, her cheeks slightly pink. It was like he woke up in the morning just to piss her off. "I'm kidding." Sesshomaru said. Secretly he wasn't, Aubrey and her owning of pink underwear had constantly be a thought in the back of his mind for some reason.

"Get the hell out of my room," The girl said.

"No," Was her boyfriend's reply as he sat down on her bed.

'_**Cocky ass rich people, thinking they own everything.'**_ Aubrey groaned with a role of her eyes.

"Bathhouse," Sesshomaru said as he pointed towards the large book of tourist attractions on the girl's bedroom floor.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Inuyasha and I were talking about one the other day." Aubrey said as she picked up the thick guide. She'd lived in Japan for a little while now, and had so far seen none of the places she had intended on seeing. But with her life revolving about school, work, and dance, she had little time for leisure.

"Let's go to one next week," Suggested Sesshomaru.

"Next week? We have school, and you've got your exams right around the corner. You should be studying." Aubrey said with a frown.

"No school, Tashio Prep is closed next week. And yes, I should be studying but I want to spend some time with you." He said.

"Why is school closed?" She asked blushing. Her heart had suddenly turned flips on her chest at the declaration of wanting to spend time with her. She had been wanting to spend time with the boy as well, but Aubrey knew nothing of relationships (other than the stuff she ran across in her sister's romance novels) and the last thing she wanted was to be one of those demanding, clingy girlfriends she talked about.

"A bunch of businesses sponsored through Tashio Prep come for one week out of the year, each year, to visit the campus, see my father, and attend various meetings to see how their merchandise is doing with the student body." Explained Sesshomaru. "So… bathhouse?"

Aubrey thought about it for a moment, she needed a break from her house… which was long overdue. Her mother was insisting on lecturing her day in and day out, seeing as though the older woman barely saw the boy around. Her mother was all but convinced that her insolent child had screwed up her relationship with the rich boy with her ways like she did everything else. But most importantly Aubrey wanted to be with Sesshomaru. It had been well over a couple of weeks since she'd had some alone time with the boy, no thanks to one of his so called friends. But she would feel absolutely horrible if he didn't do well on his exams on her behalf.

"Aubrey,"Sesshomaru said. He could easily sense the battle the girl was raging with herself, touched to say the least that she cared so much. "We're going to a bathhouse." He said with a kind smile.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 21**

"Did you **_have_** to wear those?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight frown, as he stared down at the girl's bare legs and her worn out cowboy boots. For the first time since the girl has known him, Sesshomaru was dressed in something outside of his fancy white suit and tie. The boy dawned a simple pair of khaki shorts, sneakers that were obviously fresh out of the box, and a muscle shirt that clung to his lean yet firm torso. Aubrey couldn't avert her eyes away from the spandex material as it moved with his breathing, giving her only a glimpse of the abs he concealed underneath. The cow clip she'd given him a few months back was clipped neatly along his sleeve.

"You got a problem?" Asked Aubrey. She was dressed like she normally was when she wasn't in school; a simple shirt, a pair of jeans that had been well worn then cut into some shorts, and her boots. No one, except for this guy (and probably her mother) had a problem with the way she dressed. "Do you not like my boots?" She inquired with an arch of her brow.

"No, no I don't." The boy easily replied.

"What am I supposed to do? Not wear them?"

"Yes," Said her boyfriend confidently.

"Well I don't talk about your fancy spancy froufrou suit (to your face), so you can't talk about my boots. But frankly, I gives no fucks so you can hate away." Aubrey replied.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle; there was never a dull moment when the girl was around. The car ride to the bathhouse was a silent one, considering this was her first time going to one; she didn't have a thing to say. And for a moment Sesshomaru wondered if she wasn't as thrilled as he was to be alone together. He was never one to be self-conscious, but Aubrey brought that trait out in him too. But once they had finally arrived to their destination, a full hour and a half later of silence and catchy radio tunes, the belle could no longer contain her excitement and she gazed upon the ornate building. It had to be the most beautifully decorated building she'd ever seen, with all kinds of fancy lightings that welcomed any and all guests.

"So this is a bathhouse." Aubrey said awestruck as she looked around. Sesshomaru, much to his dismay, had promised the girl that he wouldn't rent out the entire place for their vacation time, so all around the girl were men in women in all shapes and sizes dressed in fancy white robes and slippers. Sesshomaru chuckled warmly to himself as he retrieved the room key… just that one key. "Um… don't you think you're forgetting something?" Asked the girl, giving him a quizzical glare.

"No, why do you ask?" Asked Sesshomaru, leading the way. This obviously wasn't his first time at this particular bathhouse, for he knew his way around like he had been there many times prior.

"You only have one key," Aubrey said stating the painfully obvious.

"Yes, because we're sharing a room." Stated the boy coolly.

Aubrey's face flushed and her heart sank as she struggled to cope with what the boy had just proclaimed. Not only were they truly alone without any of his friends or adult supervision, but they were sharing a bed as well. She quickly began to wonder if it was too late to go back home. Sesshomaru unlocked their door, signaling for the girl to enter first.

"Go on," He ushered gingerly. Aubrey stepped inside, gasping at how marvelous everything was. It was just as breathtaking inside the rooms than out. Then she paled as her deep forest eyes landed on the large, single bed. She all but jumped out of her skin as the boy closed the door behind them. "Nervous?" He purred teasingly as he sat their bags down.

"Not at all," The girl huffed.

"Good," Sesshomaru smiled. "You have no reason to be nervous around me… now take off your clothes."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Aubrey asked horrified.

"Do you want me to do it then?" He asked, not seeing what all the fuss was about.

"I'm not ready for that kind of commitment! This ain't _**that**_ kind of trip!" Aubrey ranted with a soft blush in her cheeks.

"Are you going to go to the bath with your clothes on?" Sesshomaru asked, his handsome brow furrowing with confusion. He had completely bypassed her comment, wondering why she was still clothed when he was already beginning to remove his own clothing. Never mind her still being in the same room.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 22**

Aubrey sat as far away from Sesshomaru as she possibly could, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. They were alone in a private outside bath, and while she was quite horrified being naked in front of someone else, Sesshomaru didn't really seem to mind at all. His arms were outstretched as he rested his back against the cool stone, his head tilted at an angel where his hair fell from his face as he stared up at the colorful sky. The sun was beginning to set, different shades of orange, purple, and blue dancing among the fluffy clouds. While the water appeared quite high around Aubrey and the ball she had formed with her body, it settled lowly around Sesshomaru's lower torso. So there her boyfriend sat, in all his glory with the confidence level fit for a king. Her curls hung in her face as the perfect coverage as she studied the naked boy before her. His arms as well as the rest of him were lean yet nicely muscled. Not too much and not so little, just the right amount in all the right places. The same markings that were on his cheeks and forearms were also along the sides of his torso and legs. She quickly averted her eyes, her cheeks scorching, as she refused to study the water settled around his groin. If she looked closely, she could make out the fine patch of silver hair right below his waist. Just thinking about it made her dizzy.

Sensing the girl's obvious distress, Sesshomaru lifted his head to look at her. "Something wrong?" He asked, arching a brow. Aubrey's head shot up at the sound of his voice, the blush in her cheeks apparent, and this caused him to chuckle. She was just so cute it was sometimes hard for Sesshomaru to keep from taking her and keeping her in his pocket. "Why are you way over there?" He asked, shifting in his spot.

Aubrey turned her head before she could glimpse parts of him she didn't want to see on an empty stomach. "Your ass is naked, ain't no way in hell I want to be next to you like that." Aubrey scoffed with a wrinkle of her nose. It was bad enough the boy had all but changed with her in the same room, seconds from dropping his boxers if she hadn't started yelling at him.

"Do you not like what you see?" The boy asked teasingly.

Aubrey in return scowled at him, "You seriously piss the hell off." She said. Sesshomaru merely chuckled, going back to gazing at the sky. Well at least one of them was relaxing and enjoying themselves. A bout of silence passed before Aubrey spoke again. "So… what college are you applying to?" She asked. It was about time she asked right? Her so called boyfriend had a whirlwind of things going on in his life she had yet to question.

"T University," Sesshomaru said. "They have the best medical program in Japan."

Aubrey frowned a bit, Tokyo was nowhere near up the street and around the corner. It was more like a tree hour train ride from her side of town and a half a day car ride, both of which the girl couldn't afford at the moment. And Sesshomaru, being the scholar he was, was only bound to get accepted. Not only was he from a wealthy family, but he also happened to be a smart assish genius.

"I see," She said. "I wish you the best then."

Sesshomaru noticed the sudden change in her voice and glanced worriedly at her. "I'm not going to break up with you if that's what you're worried about." He said reassuringly.

"I wasn't thinking that at all!" She blushed. "Why medical school anyway?" She asked.

"When I was much… much younger and my mother still lived with us, I saw a baby bird fall from its nest. I was so worried about it I started crying and couldn't stop… it was just so helpless and that for some reason made me sad. Not wanting to see it die, I worked on it until my mother finally found me. She told me that if I hadn't wrapped its wing and tended to it, it would've died. From that moment on I've been determined to become a doctor to help people." The boy explained.

"Wow," Aubrey breathed. "And here I thought you were some rich asshole in a fancy white suit…"

"…gee thanks." Said Sesshomaru sarcastically with a roll of his amber eyes.

"I was kidding… somewhat…"

After their… um… bath, the two returned to their shared room. This go around Sesshomaru undressed and redressed within the confinements of the bathroom. He had no intentions of killing his girlfriend on their first trip together. He didn't think she could recover from another massive nosebleed. When he finally left the bathroom, the boy was dressed in the finest pair of pajamas Aubrey had ever seen. He even slept like he was going to meet the queen. Aubrey suddenly felt self-conscious of her off the shoulder shirt that was faded two times its original color and baggy shorts.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked, keeping all the comments he wanted to say about her sleepwear to himself. They were odd, simply because he'd never wear anything like it, but they were cute because that was Aubrey. The more comfortable she was around him, the happier that made him.

Aubrey nodded, sitting down on the small couch quietly. After his disclosure of T University, she felt like she was walking through globs of jello. There was just something about him not being close to her that she didn't like, and it was almost saddening. Sesshomaru saw this, but for once didn't know what to do. He had never had to comfort anyone until she came along, so this was still all new to him.

"Did you like the bath?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"I did," Aubrey nodded solemnly.

"I'm glad," He smiled sweetly.

Aubrey blushed at this, folding her arms tightly. "You gonna feed me now or do I have to wither away and die first?" She asked.

"If you begin to wither, I'd save you." Sesshomaru purred, reaching for his phone.

"As if I'd let you get that close to me," The girl murmured.

"Don't forget we're sharing a bed for the next few days, I'd hate it if you didn't get any sleep."

_**'That's it… I'm calling a cab and getting the hell out of here… I'm going home!'**_ Aubrey thought to herself as she rose to her feet. The nerve of that guy!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 23**

Aubrey had fallen asleep much earlier than she expected, and when she'd woken up she was surprised to find the space next to her empty. She rolled to her feet, following the small trail of light out into the small sitting area. She found Sesshomaru sitting out on the couch, one of his many study books and notepads with him. All of his fine hairs had been pinned away for better viewing, a pair of fancy thin glasses sat perched on his nose. He looked far more older and mature than he was, and for a moment Aubrey wondered what in the hell was she still doing with him. Why was she with a person who had such high, realistic goals for themselves? She was dreaming on Broadway, maybe she should just give up on dancing and just become a pilot. They made good money, she'd still get to travel the world, bt most importantly it was realistic enough for her to do it. She could achieve it no more than a year or two after graduating. But Sesshomaru, he was already taking his life into his own hands.

Not wanting to depress herself further, Aubrey sulked back to the bed, climbing back into the crisp sheets. She had no idea what the hazy, tight feeling was in her chest. But whatever it was left her crying quietly into her pillow. When she finally drew light again, Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly at her side. If he was handsome awake, he was more like a god when he wasn't. She quietly climbed from the bed, careful not to wake him, as she slipped into the bathroom to dress. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Aubrey left the room in search for food.

On their way to the bathhouse, she had ran across a few good looking places to eat at that had take-out. She had brought a decent amount of money with her so technically, for once, she didn't need the boy's help. The closest place to the bathhouse was a ramen shop, and judging by the way her stomach was suddenly growling, she didn't care what she ate. She had been to very few ramen shops since moving to Japan, simply because she preferred cooking over spending money to eat out (it came out cheaper eating at home anyway). And so Aubrey ventured into the small yet cozy building, instantly greeted by Inuyasha and his mother.

"What the hell?!" Aubrey all but screamed as the Lady Tashio gave her a back breaking hug.

"Oh Aubrey! You look super cute in shorts!" The woman gushed.

"Hey Aubrey," Smiled Inuyasha. "How is the bathhouse?" He asked.

"I love it," The girl beamed.

"Aw! Aubrey!" Izayoi squealed in delight like a fangirl, her grip on the girl's shoulders tightening. If she could take the girl home and adopt her she would.

"Are you here to get you and Sessh-kun something to eat?" Inuyasha asked, his mouth full of potstickers.

"Inuyasha," His mother scolded. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" The woman said.

"Um yeah I am, do you know what he'd want to eat?" Aubrey asked, limply in the woman's arms.

"He'd eat anything you give him," The younger Tashio said. "Then again, he's not particularly picky either."

"I see," Nodded Aubrey.

"Oh, Aubrey, did you hear the news?" Izayoi asked, holding the girl up in the air. Where this strength came from, she didn't know, but Aubrey suddenly found a new respect for the Lady Tashio.

"Hear about what?" She asked, almost begging to be released. She felt like a toy being suspended in the air in such a fashion, her legs dangling a good few feet above the ground.

"The Tashio Preparatory school festival," Said Izayoi. "My husband has made it so that you have a performance during the after party. There may even be dance scouts there!" The woman gushed.

"When did this happen?" Aubrey asked, wondering why Sango hadn't called and told her about it. Just what was that old geezer up to now?

"Well dad just decided on it this morning," Inuyasha said.

"Either way, we can't wait to see you dance." Izayoi said with a bright smile as she sat her down. "And Sesshy eats just about anything… but no leeks, he's allergic." She said. "Get him miso."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you both." She grinned.

* * *

Aubrey returned to the bathhouse half expecting Sesshomaru to be up and dressed by then, it was well into the afternoon already. But when she entered their room, he was nowhere to be seen. "Sesshomaru?" She called, sitting the bag that contained their food down. "Sessh-" The boy was still asleep, fitfully, the covers still tucked neatly around him. He hadn't moved an inch since she'd left. "Sesshomaru?" She called softly, sitting down beside him. Aubrey noticed there was a faint blush in his flushed cheeks, a light sheen of perspiration on his fine brow. She lightly touched his forehead, quickly pulling her hand back. "Jesus, you're burning up!" She mumbled jumping to her feet. It was times like this when she was thankful that her mother was so ill, it was because of that the she never left her house without a medication bag. She dug through the one she had packed among her things for a cool compress. "I thought you were supposed to be the doctor," She said as she laid it against him. "How is it that I'm taking care of you?" Aubrey sighed, leaving him to rest while she went to inform Inuyasha of his brother's current condition.

"Well," The boy had said. "I'm sure he'll be fine in your care." And with that, he hung up. _**'Gee, no pressure at all.'**_ Aubrey had groaned, her head in her hands. Suddenly, she didn't have much of an appetite anymore. So she sat quietly on the small sofa at first, going through the boy's pages upon pages of detailed notes before turning on the television. Every hour or so the girl got up to go check on her boyfriend, whose fever hadn't gone down at all.

Eventuall Aubrey stopped leaving, and just stayed in the room next to him. "I can't help but feel like this is my fault." She said as she brushed his bangs back from his face. "If I would've told you no, you wouldn't be lying her like this right now. But that's the thing… I can't tell you no for some reason… and it pisses me off. I saw you studying last night, why did you choose me? You should've stayed home to study, I want you to do great on your exams. Do you know how horrible it would look for you? The successful doctor with a girlfriend whose head is so high up in the clouds she can't even see earth anymore. You need someone who can stand by your side as an equal… and that's not me." Confessed Aubrey softly. "You're going to do great things in life, I don't even know what I'm going to do tomorrow. You need a princess, not a pauper." She said. "So after this… I'll leave you alone for good, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Don't leave me." The boy suddenly murmured.

"Sesshomaru?" Aubrey removed her hands from him as she watched his golden orbs slowly open.

"Don't leave my side," He whispered. "It's me who should be having those thoughts… not you… you've got this amazing dream that only you can make happen. And I've seen you dance before, I know you have the talent and ambition to do it. I want to be that doctor who has a successful dancer as his partner, and I wouldn't have it any other way" Aubrey's blush deepened as he sat up, his soft gaze holding hers intently. "But no boots."

Aubrey's once bashful expression turned into a fear stirring glare, "The boots come with the package. Take it or leave it." She hissed.

"Alright, alright, you can wear them… with nothing else." He said.

_**'…I'm going home, he's obviously not that damn sick.' **_


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 24**

Despite Sesshomarou's heinous and perverted comments, the boy was still ill from over working himself, thus was under strict orders from his girlfriend to remain in bed. The boy secretly felt horrible, something like this would've happened on their first vacation together. Talk about karma being a major bitch, he had done something, sometime during his life to upset the universe and this was its way of saying "fuck you too bro." But he had to admit, it wasn't all bad. He had Aubrey to take care of him, so what more could he ask for? The only thing the girl was missing was a skimpy little nurse garb.

"Here, I got this from the place next door." Aubrey said as she sat down on the bed beside him, a bowl of porridge in her hands. She had even but a ban on his studying, since all those books are what landed him with the reoccurring fever in the first place. Sesshomaru just sat quietly as he watched the girl prepare to feed him. He was more than capable of feeding himself, but what fun would that be? Food just tasted so much better when Aubrey was feeding him. "I ran into Inuyasha and Izayoi yesterday." She said as she fed the large boy. This peaked his interest greatly, just why the hell were they way over on this side of town? Shouldn't his brother be off in Aspin or something with the rest of their friends? And his stepmother belong to various groups, so the woman was always busy.  
"Izayoi said that your father is going to have me dance at the upcoming school festival."

"That should be exciting, why aren't you?" Asked Sesshomaru. The girl loved to dance, why wasn't she as thrilled as he was for her to show Tashio Prep what she could do?

"I am," Aubrey said forcing a smile. In reality she didn't know what to think of the situation. Sango's warning had done more than just scared her, it made her both paranoid and cautious. What if the man generally wasn't up to anything and just wanted the girl to dance? What if dancing meant she wasn't selling her soul to the devil? But if she didn't dance, she could miss out on being scouted. For once she felt Broadway was so close she could almost touch it. If Sesshomaru was taking his future into his hands early, why couldn't she? Aubrey wanted to be the successful dancer at his side, and nothing not even his father was going to stop her from making that happen. She owed herself at least that much.

"A-u-brey," Sesshomaru whined quietly. "I'm hot."

The girl sighed, he was literally like an overgrown child. He couldn't feed himself, didn't want to be left alone, and constantly asked her what she was doing when she was sitting, clear as day, right next to him. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without him pelting her with questions on how long was she going to be gone, or what she was going to do. Aubrey had snapped on him once, out of frustration, saying that she was going to Narnia. When he replied coolly with, "One does not simply go to Narnia."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Asked Aubrey.

"Take off my clothes."

_**'God, he's scandalous.' **_Aubrey was practically saved when his phone began to ring.

"Can you get that for me? And once you're done taking the call, I'd still like for my clothes to be taken off." He said, pointing over to where he'd last seen his phone.

"Sesshomaru Tashio's phone," She said politely as she could with the boy still staring lustfully at her.

"…this isn't Sesshomaru… who the hell is this?" A woman? Why would a woman be calling his phone?

"Um no, this is Aubrey." She said.

"Huh… I don't know you… anyway, where is that child of mine?" Asked the woman.

"May I asked who's calling?"

"…the damn pope, I'm his mother." She said sarcastically. "If he hasn't managed to contract some incurable disease that's left him bedridden on life support, put his ass on the phone!" The woman demanded. Gee, now it was clear where he got his demanding side from.

Aubrey looked at the phone then back at the smug boy sitting on the bed, putting his phone on speaker.

"Sesshomaru!" His mother all but yelled into the phone. His face paled for a moment. "Child, I swear if you don't answer me I will jump through this phone and choke you shitless!"

"Hello mother," The boy sighed.

"Oh Sessh-kun," Her tone sweetened. "Who was that girl who answered the phone? Sounded like the poor dear was chewing on hay."

"That's my girlfriend, mother." Said Sesshomaru.

"Oh? Girlfriend? So she isn't one of those sloors you're trying to pass off as a decent girl?" The woman inquired.

"I promise you, she's the real thing." Sesshomaru said, giving the girl a small smile.

"I see, well it's good someone is keeping you alive. I swear, I barely talk to you. And every time you come here you sulk in that dark room of yours. You'll never get a tan if you don't go outside often." She chided. "How is that father of yours and the whore he married?"

"Um… fine…" He said. Sesshomaru wisely spoke very little of his stepmother and Inuyasha to his mother, simply because the woman could be extremely hateful and blunt at times. What she knew about his household is what the newspapers put out about them. And according to the woman, his father had downsized tremendously with his new wife. Saying, "My mother always said to share my used toys with the less fortunate." Then she'd shake her head, badmouth his father, and then go off to take a nap… the former Lady Tashio was truly a piece of work.

"So… you smexing this new girl? Are you using a rubber? Remember, you must wear a jacket before it rains."

Aubrey just wanted to die… just crawl under the couch… and just die. Of all the things to overhear, and what made it worse is that she was asking it like it was as common of a topic as the weather.

"Yes, she lets me do whatever I want to her." Lied Sesshomaru.

His mother gave a hearty laugh, "Ah! That's my boy!" She praised.

_**'Now I see where he gets his horrible personality from,' **_Aubrey sighed as she got up and left the room. She dropped onto the sofa and rested her face in one of the pillows. Maybe if she left her face in it long enough without him noticing, she'd suffocate and be done with her misery.

"What are you doing?" No, of course she couldn't suffocate in piece with the king of all perverts only a few feet away from her. Aubrey lifted her face to glare at him.

"I was drying to die in piece but I was rudely interrupted," She replied hotly.

"Uh huh," Nodded Sesshomaru. "I'm still hot." He said, giving his fancy silk pajama top a tug.

"I'm not undressing you, that's where I draw the line." Aubrey replied firmly.

"Aubrey," He said. "I'm sorry… you can't be enjoying yourself locked up in this room with me."

The girl sat back against the couch cushions in one of those positions fit for a man relaxing, and looked at him. "If I wasn't enjoyin' myself, I would've said so by now. And besides, it's not like you went to bed that night sayin' 'I'm going to be sick the next few days.' So don't apologize."

"When we get back, I'm going to take you out." Sesshomaru promised. Now that he thought about it, they'd been together for almost a month and he'd yet to take her out. They rarely had time alone, and when he could some time with her, it was at her house. And well… he didn't really get her all to himself there either. What kind of boyfriend was he? Before he knew it, his brow had furrowed as he stared off into the distance.

"No," Aubrey said bringing him out of his thoughts. "When we get back you're going to study for your exams. And then after you pass, I'll take you out to celebrate." She said.

"Oh? So I'll be getting rewarded?" The tone of his voice left her scowling. "I see… so, if I don't do well… will I get punished?" He purred.

'_**What the…?' **_Aubrey sighed, "See, this is why I can't talk to you… you just don't know how to leave well enough alone." She said.

"Well being punished by my sexy little girlfriend seems like the best thing in the world right now, so I'll be as naughty as you want me to be." The boy winked.

_**'… I'm out of here…'**_


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 25**

Just like Aubrey had demanded of him, as soon as they returned from their vacation, Sesshomaru went back to his books. After having three days to catch up on some much needed rest, he had no problem s at all pulling all nighters every night up until the day of his exams. Aubrey also used her free time away from her sexually driven and slightly corrupt boyfriend productively. They still had a few days left off until they resumed school, and seeing as though the girl would rather be anywhere else than at home, Aubrey put in some extra time at The Bunny Hole so that she'd have more than enough money to treat Sesshomaru and his expensive tastes. Her mother noticed her absences around the house but thought nothing of it. Amberlynn, on the other hand, worried about her sibling and tried talking to her sister. Wondering where she was disappearing off to. But she always got the same answer, " I'm trying to take care of you," Aubrey would say. "So don't worry about me. You just look after mama and make sure daddy get to the shop on time." And with that, she'd slip out quickly and wouldn't return until late that night.

Aubrey, for one, enjoyed working at The Bunny Hole. She hated the old gasbags that were constantly hitting on her, and would gladly give them an ear full of it wouldn't cost her her job, but they tipped big. Big tips coupled with large checks made the girl extremely content. Not to mention working with Zane and Sango was a major plus. Who would've thought she was actually good at making friends?

Sango had called the girl as soon as she returned home, demanding the details of her first vacation with her boyfriend. The mentioning of the boy falling ill the same day struck her as odd, for as long as Sango had known him, she'd never seen him sick, but said nothing of it.

"Inutashio has me dancing in the school festival," Aubrey had said.

Sango had all but drove off the road as she heard this. She had been on her way home from Miroku's house of course. "You can't be thinking of dancing." The girl had said. "What if it's a trap?"

"And if it's not? I could miss out on getting scouted." Aubrey had countered.

"And if the scouts are part of his plan? You'd be indebted to him for the rest of your life!" Said Sango.

"I don't think Inutashio would stoop that low as to use my dancing against me." Said Aubrey.

"He's got his eyes set on you and you're dating his son for Christ sake! Of course he would! He would use any means necessary, trust me on this. He'd take your soul and everything else if you dropped your guard." Sango exclaimed.

"But… Sango, Broadway is so close… so close I can almost touch it."

"I know," Her friend sighed. "Look, I'll talk to Koga tomorrow to see if his mom can make you something to wear. All you need to do is focus on your routine." She said.

"Thanks Sango, you're the best!"

* * *

The following day at school, Aubrey was greeted by an all too happy Inuyasha. He wore the same friendly smile he always bore when he greeted her, only this time he was carrying a gift bag in tow.

"Good morning!" He chirped as he bounced up to her.

Aubrey frowned quickly, it was far too early and weird to be smiling… so… like that in the morning. "Inuyasha," She said. "Are you possessed?"

The boy's smile dropped for a moment. "What? No silly." He said.

"I see… you take medication, don't you?"

"…no."

"…you sure?"

This time it was Inuyasha's time to frown. "Um brother said for me to give this to you." He saod as he handed her the bag. "He said he'd give you a call once he's done with his exams. He said to put that on an come straight to our house. He already spoke to your teachers so they already understand your absence."

_**'Damn rich people, now you bastards are screwing with my education?!**_' Her thoughts raged as the dug through the mounds upon mounds of tissue paper. Beneath the colorful wrappings was a neatly folded outfit. "What is this?' Aubrey asked as she felt it. It was made of some material she'd never seen before, which meant it it was fancy and worth a pretty penny.

"Dunno, Sessh-kun made me promise not to look inside." Inuyasha shivered at his brother's vow. Sesshomaru had sworn up and down that if the boy so much as moved the paper out of place, he'd shave Inuyasha bald in his sleep and dye all his clothes pink.

Aubrey gaped in horror as she stared down at what had to be the sorriest excuse for a cheerleading cosplay than what the actual cheerleaders wore themselves. "Oh hell no."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 26**

Aubrey was right in the middle of a very interesting history topic, it was her favorite class after all, when her phone had suddenly gone off. It was on vibrate so it would disturb the lecture, but it had startled her so that she all but jumped out of her desk. She glared down at her boyfriend's name as it flashed across the screen. Seeing as though her teacher had been informed , the slightly short woman with hair just as wild as her own, dismissed her with a kind nod. The woman already knew the girl was an over achiever when it came down to her school work, so falling behind was not an option with that student.

"What?" Aubrey hissed as she answered, right before the call was sent to voicemail.

"Why hello to you too, my little fangirl." Sesshomaru's voice purred on the other end. For some reason his voice suddenly pissed her off beyond her recognition. "I passed my exams."

Of course he did, he was the top student in all of Tashio Prep. But even Aubrey fell into the top ten. "Go figure," Said the girl. "Congrats."

"Thank you," He said. "But you can congratulate me correctly when you get here. Have you changed yet?" He asked.

"You've lost your damn mind if you think I'm wearing that crap. Ain't no way in hell." Aubrey snarled with a slight blush in her cheeks. That cosplay was more degrading than her Bunny Hole uniform, but at least the bunny outfit covered more skin.

"Not even for me?" Sesshomaru asked. The girl could hear the pout in his voice clearly over the phone.

"Especially for you," Snapped the girl.

"Not even for a pair of Lucchese hand crafted cowgirl boots?" Purred the boy. Sesshomaru was more than prepared to get the girl into her suggested garbs, and had done more than his share of research of the best brand of cowboy boots one could buy.

"What the…?" _**'Well played…'**_ She scoffed. Those boots were so expensive Aubrey could barely even think about them without almost giving herself a stroke, coming in at almost six hundred dollars a pair. He sure as hell didn't give up, that's for sure.

"A-u-brey," He said. "I'm waiting."

"Shut up… I'm on my way." And with that, she hung up.

* * *

A driver was sent to pick Aubrey up from school, and as she road silently to the Tashio estate, she contemplated on if she'd finally lost what she was passing off as her sanity. To really berate herself for an expensive pair of cowboy boots.

_**'But these are Lucchese boots,' **_The voice in her head said in a whine. Aubrey gave an inward groan, the finer things in life were truly going to be the death of her.

"Miss Holloway," The driver said suddenly. "We're here." Aubrey looked up from her lap, surprised that she had finally reached her destination. But she made no effort to move. "Miss Holloway?" The driver questioned.

"I'm not getting out," She said.

"I have orders from Lord Sesshomaru to see you inside," The skittish man said. Aubrey rolled her eyes, of course he did.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jaken," The man said. He didn't really understand what his name had to do with anything in that moment of time.

"Well Jaken," Aubrey said as she reached into one of her coat pockets. "If I don't come out of this place (in one piece), call this number and tell her I'm here." She said, handing the man Sango's number.

Afterwards, Aubrey sighed disgustedly as she climbed from the backseat. She rang the doorbell once and waited for someone to answer.

"Good morning, Miss Holloway." A maid smiled as she opened the door.

"Uh… hey…" Was Aubrey's awkward reply.

"Right this way, miss." The maid said as she stepped aside so the girl could enter. His estate was filled with friendly, pretty faces such as hers, Aubrey noted, as she was led to wherever Sesshomaru had to be waiting. The last place she was expecting to show up to was the boy's bedroom, which is exactly where she ended up. "Lord Sesshomaru is in his room." The maid gestured with her hand before leaving.

"Um… thanks…" Aubrey said as the girl turned on her flat heels and left. She stood quietly staring at the shut oak doors before her. It wasn't too late to turn away now and run. She did track alongside dance in middle school back in Texas, not to mention she grew up on a farm… the girl could practically outrun a race horse if she wanted to. She could take off now and pretend she was never there. And dressed so slutty at that!

But as the girl turned to leave, the door opened and a quick hand grabbed her before she could. Aubrey yelped as she was pulled into Sesshomaru's room, her body pinned against the closed door.

"It took you long enough to get here," The boy said as he gazed down at her.

"Well excuse the hell out of me!" Aubrey snapped as she began to blush instantly. Her hands tightly clutched her coat against her body as she tried to figure out a way around him. He was so close she could smell his expensive cologne and the scent of his shampoo in his hair.

"Let me see what's under the coat, A-u-brey." He said.

"Why should I? What in the hell gave you this idea anyway?" She challenged. Of all the things his mind could randomly come up with, it had to be this.

"My mother suggested it," He said. "And because… if you don't, I'll just take it off myself."

…Point taken. Aubrey bowed her head as she undid the large dark buttons, letting the material fall open to reveal the skimpy two piece underneath. Sesshomaru watched her closely, the warmth emitting from her body, as the jacket slid off her bare shoulders, landing quietly on the floor at her feet.

"Amazing… just like I knew it would be…" Sesshomaru said gingerly as he cupped her face in his hands. Aubrey studied the melodic look he bore on his handsome face before letting her eyes meet his.

Aubrey had been so focused on where his hands were going that she hadn't noticed the rest of him pressed tightly against her.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 27**

While Aubrey was off taking her various tests, Sesshomaru decided to take his time and occupy it in the T5 lounge with the rest of his friends. Considering the fact that he'd already taken and passed his college exams, they boy was technically going to school just to go until things were completed with T University. He had already spoken to Koga's mother about helping him decorate his new condo before his move and paperwork were sent to be finalized. All he had to do now was wait.

"Sessh-kun," Naraku purred as he sat down opposite of the boy. As expected, Sesshomaru had gone back to his leisure reading material, meaning he shut out the world around him completely unless it was important. And talking to Naraku, believe it or not, wasn't important at all. "I heard Aubrey was dancing in the school festival."

Sesshomaru glanced up briefly before turning the page of his book. "She is," He said calmly.

"Was that your doing?" His friend asked.

"Not at all, my father decided it." Said Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you come on vacation with us?" Asked Naraku. It wasn't like his friend to miss out on a variety of snow bunnies in Aspin to stay home and study.

"I was busy, you should know by now that I've just completed my exams." Said Sesshomaru bluntly.

Naraku arched an accusing brow, "Oh? So you weren't with that little tease you call a girlfriend?" Just thinking about it made his stomach knot.

"Does it matter? I don't question what you do and who you do it with." Sesshomaru retorted. Aubrey this, Aubrey that, it was like Naraku was obsessed with the girl. And giving the fact that she was his girlfriend, he had a major problem with it. If Sesshomaru had to mark every inch of her to let the entire school know that the southern belle was his, then he would. He smirked at the thought, in fact, Aubrey was sporting quite a few of those marks he'd left behind after getting a taste of her in cosplay.

* * *

Aubrey in cosplay had to be the best thing Sesshomaru had ever invested in… and that even meant the cow. After pinning the girl to the door, he stole her lips with his own. The fresh scent of his natural aroma filled her nose. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her lower half more against him, so she had no choice but to feel his painfully hard erection against her. So that she could what her body, what her touch did to him.

"Look at me, Aubrey." Sesshomaru had said, almost demandingly.

"S-Sesshomaru?" She questioned with a blush. She had never seen such an intensely passionate look in his eyes before.

"Do you know what you do to me, Aubrey? The kind of thoughts you've brought to me?" Whispered Sesshomaru huskily into her ear.

"Um… Sesshomaru…?" She dared to ask.

"I've never felt this way before," He confessed as he picked her up.

Aubrey found herself pinned down onto the boy's soft mattress, her mind struggling to register what was going on. Sesshomaru stole another kiss from his ever so confused girlfriend, his tongue slipping into her mouth and exploring her wet cave as her own tongue brushed against his, demanding dominance for its own domain. He smirked, hearing her moan quietly as his hands touched the cool, exposed flesh of her stomach and torso. He grasped her breasts, his hands unable to cover the entire mounds of flesh. Sesshomaru was unable to keep his hands off of her. Aubrey gave a shiver as he kneaded her mounds, his lips attacking the sides of her neck, her begging body arching beneath his. His long fingers snaked down her sides slowly, hiking up the already illegally short skirt. The tips of his fingers gingerly caressed the outline of her panties, before hooking in the sides. He was only seconds from pulling the fabric down before small, limber hands stopped him.

* * *

The door suddenly opened and instantly it was like a dark aura filled the room as Aubrey sulked in. She was wearing her new boots, which complemented the colors in her school skirt perfectly, and the complexion of her olive legs. She dropped down onto the couch, and undesirable amount of space between herself and her boyfriend. While she sat awkwardly ignoring him, nothing really seemed to be bothering Sesshomaru except for the space she'd put between them. Aubrey couldn't even look him in the face, let alone sit next to him, without being able to recall his husky whispers, his caresses and groping, his lips against her skin, his heavy warm breath against her skin, his groin against her-

"Aubrey? Aubrey?" Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, worry apparent in Sesshomaru's voice as everyone's eyes fell on her. She had been so deep into her horrid, tainted thoughts that she lost all control over her hands, her pack falling from her hands and all its contents spilling out onto the floor. "Aubrey, are you alright?" Asked her boyfriend, motioning to reach out to her.

"Don't touch me!" The girl said, scrambling quickly to her things. "I mean… um… I got it… it's ok." Aubrey said, grabbing her notes and other supplies and shoving them into the cow pack.

"Aubrey?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Sorry," She said standing. "I'm going to study hall and then I'm going to head home…" And with that Aubrey hurried out the door.

Naraku watched the scene play out with an amused smirk on his face. Sesshomaru continued to watch the door, long after the girl departed, confused creases in his brow. Had he done something to upset her?

"My Sessh-kun," Said Naraku. "What did you do?"


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 28**

Aubrey listened as the sound of heavy rain fell against her window, lightning flashes would crackle every now and then and the random burst of light would illuminate her dark room. She had been off sulking in her room while her sister and father handled dinner duty for that evening. Her home was lively with its everyday commotions as a knock came from the door, drawing her from the safeness and comforts of her room.

"Aubrey, child, get the door!" Her mother had yelled. Her sister had questioned her sudden change in mood, wondering what had suddenly gotten her sister so out of sorts, but received nothing but a gentle pat on the head.

Aubrey was still reeling from her experiences with Sesshomaru, which she hadn't been expecting at all. Which only seemed to get worse as she found the head master standing at her door. The girl quickly felt sick, and wondered if she'd accidently vomited on his shoes if he'd leave.

"Good evening," Inutashio said kindly. There was just something about that man that pissed Aubrey off to the extreme. Be it the way he had the tendency of just showing up, or the way his suit mimicked his sons' white suit, or the way he looked at her. Like he was undressing her with his mind every time his beautifully golden eyes landed on her.

"Uh… hey… Head Master… what do you want?" Aubrey asked, trying her hardest to settle her churning gut… and to keep from slamming the door in his face. Just flat out pretend someone had gotten the wrong house and slam the door. But she'd never hear the end of it from her mother.

"Dinner, of course." He said nonchalantly, still smiling kindly, as he took one graceful step inside her home. Inutashio turned back to the girl and smiled. Her curls were even more wild since she had been sprawled across the floor in her room, contemplating on if she should go ahead and jump from her window. A few pieces of her clothing were thrown askew as she glared up at him expectantly. Him showing up to her house uninvited was more than enough for her to rip that overly confident smug expression right off his face.

"Oh! Head Master Inutashio!" Her mother suddenly said brightly, all traces of anger gone in her voice. "What brings you to our humble home? Has that child of mine gotten herself in trouble?" The woman shot a glare at Aubrey who equally glared back.

_**'This bitch right here…'**_ Aubrey huffed as she folded her arms. It wasn't like her mother was some cake walk herself.

"Oh not at all," Inutashio chuckled warmly. "Aubrey is a fine student and a great asset to my school. I was wondering if I could join you lovely folks for dinner."

"Of course, you're always welcomed here!" The older woman said. "Amberlynn, please sit out a plate for our guest." Her younger daughter nodded, venturing quietly back into the kitchen to retrieve another plate. Aubrey couldn't believe the words her mother had just spoken. Giving the man unlimited access to their home? It was like her mother wanted to see her child forced into that man's corner. Because let's face it, Inutashio was going to take that offer and use it to the best of his abilities. Give him an inch, he's going to take the whole football field. Aubrey sat, much to her dismay, right between her sister and Inutashio. There was no way in hell she was going to let that man anywhere near her precious, naïve little sister.

"I have some good news," Inutashio said. The family, with the exception of Aubrey, gave him their full attention. "Your daughter is dancing in the Tashio Prep showcase."

The family awed and then looked at the scowling girl, her mother furious for obvious reasons, her father just wondered why his child hadn't said anything to them about it. " 'brey," Amberlynn said. "You're going to dance in front of your entire school?" The twinkle in the girl's dark eyes had her sister smiling.

"I am," Aubrey said confidently.

"That's amazing sweetie," Her father said kindly. The man was normally docile and quiet, much like her sister, so for Aubrey to get a compliment and smile from the man meant a lot to her.

"Thanks daddy," Aubrey beamed dimly.

"Your daughter is very talented, I'm looking forward to see what she comes up with for the showcase." Inutashio praised, his hand resting on the girl's knee. His extended appendage rested there far longer than it should have, which had Aubrey wanting to snap it clean off.

"She is," Her father nodded. "She takes after her mother."

"As if she does," The woman scoffed. "By the time I was her age I was already traveling the world as a professional."

"You're never satisfied, are you?" Aubrey asked, half tempted to flip the entire table.

"No," Her mother huffed. "If you're going to do something I once did, at least do it right."

"Do it right? I've spent countless hours dancing until I wore the soles of my feet raw! And the only one who seems to not see my effort is you!" Aubrey rose from the table, storming off into the kitchen.

"Oh no," Amberlynn said as she stood too.

"No it's fine, I'll go get her." Inutashio said, he too standing. He had been to the Holloway home once before, so he knew exactly where to go to find the girl.

Aubrey stood over by the small kitchen window, staring at the chipping paint and wood as she fitfully stuffed her face with sour candies. "The nerve of that old bat.." She grumbled as she consumed another mouthful.

"Miss Holloway, all that candy will ruin your appetite." Inutashio chided with a reprehending wave of his finger.

Aubrey shot him a nasty glare from over her shoulder, shoving more candies into her mouth. "Shouldn't you be off enjoying the dinner?" She asked.

"How can I enjoy dinner without you being there?" He asked. She was, after all, the whole reason why he was there to begin with.

Aubrey turned back to her chipping windowsill, she didn't have time for his perfect lifetime movie lines. "Oh please, people like you thrive off of drama like this." She huffed.

"Oh quite the contrary," Inutashio said. "You're the last person I'd want to see upset." He said, stepping up behind him. He rested large, firm hands on either side of her waist, her back pressing against him. Aubrey immediately tensed, able to feel every inch of the older man against her. Inutashio rested his face against her wild curls for a moment before speaking again. "You'll show your mother and everyone else once you're on top of the world," He whispered. "And once you're up there … I'll make you mine."

Aubrey pushed the man away, throwing her candies at him. "God, do you have any shame at all? I'm with your son!"She hissed, her skin crawling where his hands had been.

"Not at all," Said Inutashio effortlessly. "You're too good for him."

"No… you're wrong… he's too good for me. Of all the rich girls he could have he settles with me. He's a beautiful person, inside and out… something far out of my reach… so mysterious and noble… yeah he pisses me off… a lot, but he's kind and he's never looked down on me like I was some charity case. I want to do whatever I can to stand beside him as an equal. How can you not see how amazing your own child is?" God, he was just as bad as her own mother. But as soon as the words left her mouth, she found herself blushing under the elder Tashio's gaze. Neither one of them was expecting such a heart filled declaration, and Aubrey quickly dismissed herself to her room before she had the chance to say anything else.

Aubrey closed herself away in her room once again, her heart threatening to pound right out of her chest. Of all the things to say to his father, the very man who was hell bent on trying to get with her as well. _**'What the hell is wrong with all these rich guys?'**_ She wondered as she motioned to pick up her cellphone from the floor, surprised she'd missed a call from Sesshomaru.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Here is the link for the costume and dance for Aubrey's festival performance.

. -Moulin Rouge

watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk –Lady Marmalade

This came about as I had the Moulin Rouge movie playing in the background while I was typing this and this is of course in the movie… or at least it's hinted. This is just the basics of her performance just so you all have an idea, just in case I don't describe it in too much detail. You can see it all for yourselves. It might seem a tad… um… inappropriate for a school festival, but look at the theme of the story and it goes with what I have planned later so just bear with me! Please review, XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 29 **

"I didn't mean to call when you were busy." Sesshomaru said, answering the phone on the second ring. As soon as Aubrey realized she'd missed his call, she returned his call. His father was still entertaining her family downstairs, and Aubrey wanted to be no part of it. The one thing she wanted was Sesshomaru, and when this dawned on her, the girl frowned. She didn't know what it was about him, but she wanted him all. Aubrey wanted him to realize something was wrong just by looking at her, like he always did. She wanted his handsome face to grow immensely soft as he looked at her with those deep, emotional golden orbs of his. And then she wanted him to take her into his strong arms and hold her close. Not saying anything, just listening to her talk about what was troubling her. But considering her family couldn't handle both Tashio's under one roof, she'd settle for hearing his honey warm voice over the phone.

"No, no, I'm sorry I missed your call. Your daddy showed up here and it's been downhill ever since." She sighed.

Sesshomaru, who had been catching up on his reading at the time, all but dropped the book that had been resting in his once composed hands. "My father is there?" He asked. Sesshomaru had wondered where the man was heading off too. It was a Wednesday evening, so Izayoi was off at one of her many book club meetings and Inuyasha had practice with his drama club. So there was no one there to document where the older man was running off to… or so the might have thought. Inutashio, when he had something "of more importance to tend to" was all but oblivious to the people around him. Making his ever so silent eldest son left in his blind spot.

"Yeah, he showed up here in a white suit… is it yours?" Aubrey asked, a small hint of laughter in her voice.

"No," Chuckled Sesshomaru. He wondered why the hell his father was at her house of all places, and without even bothering to let him know. "Aubrey, I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Huh? Oh… it's ok." She said. With all the drama between her mother and his father, Sesshomaru was a god given saint.

"No it's not," The boy said. "I took things too far, and for that I apologize. I never want you to feel pressured by anything, and I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

Aubrey felt her heart sore at his warm words, and she clenched her phone closer to her face. "I guess I forgive you." She murmured.

"You guess?" He asked. Aubrey could almost see the smug look on his face clearly.

"Can't you just take that and be happy?" She sighed.

"Of course," Her boyfriend said with a sigh of his own. "Aubrey.." He paused for a moment. The girl already seemed to have her fair share of things on her plate, so he pondered if now was the best time to tell her that he'd be moving to Tokyo after her showcase performance. "Nothing… I can't wait to see you perform."

Aubrey smiled even though he couldn't see it, "Thanks, I'm happy you're going to be there." She said sweetly. At least someone was supporting her and her passion.

* * *

The Tashio Preparatory Academy Festival. An event so big that apparently half of Japan (mainly the elites of Japan) attended. For as long as she's been in the country, Aubrey had never seen such a celebration and for what reason she didn't know. Her previous school had something similar back when she still went there, but it was like a block party compared to this. Her mother stayed behind for obvious reasons, so it was just her dad and sister mixed in the crowd of people out by the stage Sango had designed for her. The T5, as obnoxious as they were, too were there in a booth that had been flown in especially for them. They never missed a moment to flash all the moment they had just lying around. Just thinking about how rich they were made her already flipping gut churn.

Aubrey stood behind the deep red velvet curtain, her hands shaking as she ran through her dance a few more times in her head.

"Aubrey," Sango smiled as she approached her. "You're going to do fine."

"What if I mess up? What if they don't like me and I don't get scouted?" Aubrey had never been nervous a day in her life… until that very moment. She felt like she was going to shake all the sequins off her costume.

"Since when did Aubrey Holloway give a damn about people not liking her? You're doing what you love to do, even if you don't get scouted, that shouldn't stop you from doing what you love. You've got friends and a boyfriend here who support you." She winked.

That's right, Aubrey had friends now. Sango and Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha, even Rin was a bit friendly now. She had people there who loved her, her dad and her sister. People who wanted to see her succeed, her boyfriend. She found herself smiling, this could be the night that would change her life forever. And as the curtain lifted and the stage lights hit her, reflecting off the shimmering stones of her costume, she could see Boradway. Plain as day, right before her very eyes. There it was, right there for the taking, and all she had to do was grab it.

_**Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl. **_

Aubrey sang, her melodic voice calling forth an instant silence from the audience. The olive skinned girl slowly lifted her head, and Sesshomaru (Naraku and Inutashio too) felt their breaths hitch. The girl was simply beautiful upon the stage. She had to admit, Koga's mother was truly a designer to be praised, the woman was talented. Aubrey dawned an outfit composed of black and silver crystals, even the fringe that hung around the bottom of her leotard shimmered against her sleek black stockings as she produced slow, graceful movements. How the boys wished they were the black satin gloves she wore, the same gloves that caressed her toned thighs as she crouched, winking towards the crowd.

_**Come and get me boys!**_

The music began to play, which every girl (rich or poor alike) knew as the female anthem 'Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend'… because hell, they were. And Sango, along with everyone else present, watched as the girl took the stage and the world by storm. And thus, a star was born.

* * *

"Aubrey." Sesshomaru smiled charmingly as he approached the girl with flowers. "You were simply divine!" He praised as he gave her lips a gentle kiss. Aubrey blushed, taken back by the gesture. Sesshomaru had never been one to hold back on his public displays of affection, but to kiss her in front of half the country seemed to speak volumes to the girl.

"Thank you," She smiled with a blush. Once the music had started, it was like all her worries about failing melted away.

The boy handed her the large assortment of flowers, his charismatic smile still scenting his handsome features. "You're welcome," Said Sesshomaru. "Look… Aubrey… I have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait? I'd like to change before the party." She said as she took his large hand into her small one, pulling him along. The quicker she got into something comfortable, like her all too reliable boots, the better she'd feel.

"Aubrey, wait, I'm not going to the party." Sesshomaru said.

Aubrey stopped to look at him. "What? Why not?" She asked, her lips contorting into the smallest yet cutest pout he'd ever seen.

For a moment Sesshomaru wanted to pick her up and just cuddle her, it just made his heart flutter in only a way she could bring about. "I'm leaving tonight," He said. "I'm due in Tokyo tomorrow afternoon to meet with the administrators and my advisor at the university."

"Oh," Said Aubrey. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not coming back… my condo there is ready."

Aubrey released his hand, letting it hang limply at her side as she stood there. Here was one of those rare moments when the boy rendered her speechless. She had been so happy, for the first time in a long while, up until then. The last thing she wanted was her boyfriend moving away and forgetting about her. In fact, that thought had been weighing heavily on her mind long before he'd taken his college exams. Before they were together Aubrey would've honestly cared less, she went to a school full of rich people that all seemed to look alike. But since he had become such an important aspect of her life, she couldn't imagine her days without her pervert lingering close by.

"I see," Aubrey murmured. "Well… um… good luck with everything." She said as she turned away from him. Aubrey should've been happy, thrilled even for her boyfriend. Sesshomaru was just that much closer to become a doctor, but it wasn't that simple for the girl. The normally strong willed girl was afraid, no… terrified of all the things rapidly changing around her. And the last thing she wanted was to end up all alone all over again.

Aubrey had to get home, the last place she wanted to cry was right there in front of Sesshomaru. He was a huge sap when it came to the girl being anything other than herself, weither he wanted people to know it or not. And if the boy saw her crying, the chances of him staying would sky rocket. Aubrey wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened, no matter how much she wanted it.

"Aubrey, please wait." Sesshomaru said as he took hold of her wrist.

"No…." The girl said. "You have to go, just call me when you get there." Aubrey had half the heart to tell him not to forget about her, but the words caught in her throat.

* * *

A/N: just in case the links don't post completely, like they haven't been for me. if you're interested in seeing Aubrey's showcase (or where I got the ideas for her costume and routine from, especially since I didn't talk about her dancing in detail at all), google "Nicole Kidman Moulin Rouge" And its her black and silver outfit, you can't miss it once you see it. And Youtube Lady Marmalade, official music video. Alright, hope you enjoyed!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 30 **

Empty. Aubrey felt empty. When had she become one of those girls she so faithfully scrutinized? A girl whose happiness relied on someone else being around? Well, she didn't know. But she was now guilty. When Sesshomaru left for Tokyo, he took all her happiness with him. But she wouldn't know how much she missed the boy until she went to school the next morning and he wasn't there.

After Sesshomaru announced his departure the previous night. A man dressed in all black accompanied by others who were dressed the same way, came and gathered the boy up. Sesshomaru had protested highly against them, he didn't want to leave things so messed up with Aubrey, he didn't see anything that he'd done wrong. But Aubrey was hurting, he knew this, but he had no time to make things right.

"Lord Sesshomaru," One of the burly men in black said. "We have to go now if you're going to make it to Tokyo on time."

Sesshomaru glanced back at the girl, Aubrey was already taking her leave. "Aubrey!" The boy called after her. Aubrey had of course stopped at the sound of her name. "I made you a promise didn't I? I said I wouldn't leave you, I said I wanted a dancer at my side. I meant it, I don't want anyone else but you! Don't you forget that!" He all but shouted to the heavens. Aubrey turned to face him, a single tear falling from her wide, dark eyes.

All the hype from her performance had died down almost completely, some of her peers had even gone back to ignoring her not that the fabulous Sesshomaru Tashio wasn't glued to her side. But Aubrey could've cared less. As soon as she'd arrived to the school that morning, she quickly felt like something was missing.

"Aubrey?" Inuyasha said, question and concern in his voice as he approached the girl at her locker, Koga in tow.

"Hey Inuyasha," The girl said. Aubrey had all her curls pinned back from her face with various cow accented clips. The young Tashio had even noticed she'd converted back to her original, worn out pair of boots.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm just fine, why? That brother of yours want to know?"

Sesshomaru had called, like he said he would, as soon as he reached his condo. He was used to the silence, that silence had been a part of him ever since he was a young boy. That silence made him into who he was today. But being alone after growing so content with having a person at his side to enjoy the silence with… the boy felt lonely, empty. He sank down onto his new sofa, staring up at the foreign ceiling. Sesshomaru could almost hear her southern drawl as she ranted on to him about something, perhaps her getting onto him about speaking ill will towards her boots.

"God… She has such a horrible taste in shoes…" Sesshomaru murmured into the empty space of the room.

He could almost see her wild raven curls. Now who had hair like that? For some reason. The girl looked like she came straight from a Disney movie. So spunky and full of life and hope despite her home life conditions, her beauty shined through it all. Sesshomaru felt everything in his chest shift as he reached for his phone. It had been a few hours since the showcase, so Aubrey should've been home by then. There was just no way the girl would go to the party feeling like she'd just had her heart ripped out. The boy frowned at this, dialing the girl's number.

Aubrey was nothing like the other, easy girls Sesshomaru had been with in the past. She was different, she meant something to him… a lot… And the more he thought about not hurting her, the more he did. Aubrey's phone rang… and rang… and rang until finally..-

_**'You've reached Aubrey, sorry I missed your call. Leave a message, and if you're important enough I'll call you back.' BEEP!**_

"Hey… Aubrey… I'm at the condo; I wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed. Please don't be sad… this isn't the end for us… and it's far from it. Seeing you cry… it just… I don't like it. Call me back." And with that, he hung up.

"He is," Inuyasha said, his face grave. Aubrey was his friend, and he wanted the best for the girl as well as his brother. Inuyasha might not have been the brightest Crayon in the box, but he knew for a fact that if Sesshomaru and Aubrey didn't patch thing up soon… someone else was going to come along and snatch up the girl. And lord only knew who that person would be.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 31**

"Aubrey." Naraku smiled as he slinked coolly into the seat across from the girl.

Aubrey had taken back to completing her homework in advance so that it didn't interfere with her dancing or work. And considering she didn't have Sesshomaru around her anymore, she needed something to help pass the time and occupy her thoughts… anything was better than sitting around contemplating on how much her life suddenly sucked (more than it normally did). She had her books neatly about her, which should've been a clear indication that the girl was busy studying. But considering it was Naraku, and the boy was a bit slow, Aubrey gave him a glare that held no patience.

"What do you want?" She asked, sitting her pen down. Although Sesshomaru wasn't there anymore, she still held the title of his girlfriend, which meant she still had unlimited access to the T5 lounge. And studying there was much less depressing than studying out in the woods like she used to.

"How are you?" Naraku asked with faux concern. Like he really had a caring bone in his annoying body.

_**'…Is he serious right now…?' **_Aubrey frowned, "I was doing fine until you started talking to me." She said.

"I see, have you spoken to Sesshomaru at all?"

…Way to bring up a sore subject; there was nothing he enjoyed more than rubbing salt in open wounds. Naraku gave an inward smirk as a twitch quirked in Aubrey's brow. Ah, he struck a nerve. "What does it matter to you?" Aubrey asked.

"I thought we were friends, Aubrey."

"What in god's name gave you that idea?" The girl coughed. The poor boy was more delusional than she thought. Had to be all those fancy fumes in he was inhaling.

"Come to the party I'm having," Said Naraku. "It'll take your mind off things."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, going back to her studies. "I'm sorry but I can't," She said.

"Why is that?" Naraku gave a mock pout. Was he suddenly not good enough since her dearest Sessh-kun had flown the coop? He scoffed at this, as if.

"Because unlike you, froufrou king, I live in the real world. Meaning I work for what I have. I'm sure your party will be just fine without me." Aubrey said, matter-of-factly. She glanced down at her watch, it was already time for her next class.

Aubrey had been in the middle of her math class when she was suddenly summoned to the head master's office. She was reluctant to go at first; even Sango had given her an indescribable look before the girl rose to her feet. She had no choice but to go, because if she didn't the man was going to come get her himself.. personally. Aubrey dragged herself to the office, clueless as to why he was suddenly calling her out of class.

_**'Damn rich people, screwing with my education again.' **_She huffed as she all but swung the fancy door off its hinges. Inutashio stood proudly beside his desk, his long, toned arms tucked neatly behind his back as he smiled at the girl. He wasn't, Aubrey noticed, wearing a full suit that day. Just the exceedingly spancy trousers with matching suspenders over a crisp, blood red button down. The silk of his shirt clung to the man's firm torso, even Sesshomaru was built like the man. Thinking about her boyfriend and the distance between them left Aubrey frowning, the creases in her forehead deep as she glared at the well-dressed man.

"Head Master Inutashio," Bowed Aubrey respectfully.

Inutashio eyed the girl's bowed form closely. How all her curls fell forward and hung around her like a wild curtain. How her already short skirt seemed to get shorter, especially around her rear, as she gave the man a perfect bow. Her long, trim glossy legs all the way down to her black boots. "Care to have a seat, Miss Holloway?" He asked, gesturing towards the chair right at his side.

"I'd rather stand… way over here." Aubrey said, standing upright once again.

"Very well," The head master said. "Do you know why I've called you in here?"

"That's what I'm waitin' to hear," Replied the girl.

"Well," Inutashio began. "Your performance at the showcase was a huge success. And Mr. Bankotsu Seven enjoyed it so much he left behind a card for me to give you." He said, holding up an ivory card with gold trimmings.

"Bankotsu Seven?" Aubrey asked, the creases in her brow deepening.

"Yes," The older man nodded. "He and his siblings are some of the most well-known talent scouts in Japan. He's found some of the best dancers, and his brother, Jakotsu, has scouted models from all over the world. Shichinintai is the top scouting agency in this country, and their interest is now on you." Inutashio watched as Aubrey's eyes lit up, all the creases from her frown disappearing as she took the card from his hand.

"Oh my god," She breathed. "This is it…" Aubrey held the card close, it was almost like holding a small piece of Broadway in her hands.

"I take it your happy?" Inutashio inquired with a quirk of his brow.

"I am!" Aubrey smiled a smile that seemed to brighten his entire office. "Thank you so much!"

Inutashio felt his old heart flutter, the faintest of blushes gracing his well defined cheeks as he watched the girl. What it was about the belle he didn't know, but now it was even more clear that he had to have her, and this was certain.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if this chapter wasn't the best DX just review anyway and let me know what you think!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 32**

It all seemed like a horribly pleasant dream. Like nothing around her seemed real although it unfortunately was. It was a shame how one man, one single yet powerful man, could walk into a person's life and not only turn things upside down but also grant her everything she'd always dreamed of. But how the southern belle ended up on his arm at his company's gala, was still far beyond her comprehension.

* * *

Sango and Miroku had tagged along supportively to Aubrey's meeting to the famous Shichinintai building. Even they, coming from wealthy backgrounds and such, had never been to such a place, and couldn't contain their awe. The couple was just as amazed, and intimidated, as Aubrey herself was. The southern belle dawned a new dress and stilettoes she'd bought with Sango in tow especially for that day.

"This is what you've been waiting for," Sango said, she and Miroku smiling supportively. "Go and take Mr. Seven and the rest of Shichinintai by storm."

"But…" Aubrey frowned. She hadn't spoken much to Sesshomaru at all since he moved to Tokyo. They always managed to miss each other's calls; Aubrey had her schoolwork and work and Sesshomaru had his aspiring career taking flight a few cities over. There seemed to be no time for them anymore, but despite that negative fact Aubrey had called him. She didn't know what it was about his voice, but it soothed her. She'd gotten his voicemail instantly, so the girl had left a message telling him that she was meeting Mr. Seven and that she missed him… a lot.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru got your message and he's just busy," Said Miroku. "I've known him since he was little, and trust me, he cares a lot about you." The boy smiled reassuringly.

Aubrey nodded, he was right… Sesshomaru cared. He cared…

"Mr. Seven?" Aubrey asked as she cautiously approached the well-dressed man.

The man known as Bankotsu Seven turned to face the olive skinned girlm his award winning smile gleaming. The man stood well over six feet tall, lean, and very physically fit. He wore his black tresses in a braid down his back, his large blue eyes could put the oceans to shame, and a charm that lit up any room he stepped into. "You must be Miss Aubrey Holloway," He said with a grin. No wonder Inutashio was so crazy about the young girl, she was all the head Tashio had described and then some. The dark haired man had never seen someone like her before, her beauty alone left him baffled. Luckily for him, he'd gotten to her before any of his siblings could.

"I am," Aubrey smiled.

"Where are you from?" Mr. Seven asked, arching a fine dark brow.

"Texas." The girl smiled.

"I see, American women are very beautiful indeed." The man complemented, earning a blush from the girl. "Anyway, I want to start by saying your showcase debut was by far the best dancing I've seen in a very long time." Just thinking about the girl's stretching limbs and rolling hips sent exciting shivers down his heavily clothed body.

"Thank you," She blushed.

"I think it's best for me to say I have no intentions of letting you go," Mr. Seven said, giving his long lashes a bat. "I want to sign you to this company, help you make a name for yourself."

_**'Broadway, here I come!' **_

"But before we set up the meeting for that, I would just love it if you attended the Shichinintai company gala with me. It's tomorrow evening." Mr. Seven said, more than confident that the girl would be joining him.

_**'…What?'**_

And he was right.

* * *

Aubrey was off occupying a corner while Bankotsu entertained his many… **_many_** guests. Why she had suddenly agreed to accompany him to such a grand event, she didn't know (maybe it was the fact that this man was the one who was going to get her to Broadway), but it was a hell of a lot better than sitting at home. She had completed weeks' worth of homework, and had put in so many extra hours at The Bunny Hole that Zane had to give her a couple of weeks off. Saying it was for her own good, his didn't want one of his favorite bunnies to work herself to death. But currently, since her life had been just so _**shitty**_, a bedazzled coffin in the shape of the lone star state didn't seem like a bad idea.

Aubrey had borrowed a dress from Sango, a peach vintage Pierre Balmain ballgown (something designed by someone she'd never heard of before), all her curls pinned back from her face. She was surprised her head master wasn't there, Inutashio was among the elites of Japan, but the head Tashio was nowhere to be found. Aubrey rose to her feet, the atmosphere had gotten far too stuffy for her taste.

"Miss Holloway," Bankotsu said as he turned to face her. She would truly be a good asset to his company indeed, and her being on his arm for the evening and looking so out worldly was a definite conformation. "Leaving so soon?"

Aubrey gave the handsome company head a bashful smile, "I am… I'm not feeling too well." She lied.

"I see," The man said. "Well I hope you feel better. I have your information, I'll contact you soon to set up your audition." He said, offering the girl a warm hug.

"Alright, and thank you again Mr. Seven." Aubrey bowed with a smile before leaving.

Aubrey released a deep sigh of relief as she stepped out into the cool night air. It was late September, the trees and all nature around her had long since began changing. The smell of mist and fresh, fancy grass filled the air and she hauled a cab.

"You're never looked so beautiful." A cool, warm voice said.

Aubrey turned, her mouth dropping, as she stared at Sesshomaru. His nonchalant posture, his long silver tresses, his signature smile. He was really there, his handed extended towards her.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Alright, I've gotten a tad bored with writing all the sweet stuff that happens between Aubrey and Sesshy-kins. I think its time to go ahead and start spicing things up before the real fun begins, don't you? *wink* Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 33**

"What's wrong? Seems like you're not happy to see me." Sesshomaru purred as he stepped up to the girl, running the back of his hand along the length of her cheek.

"I am." Aubrey said as she leaned into his touch, surprising the boy by not pulling away. "It's just… you ain't in your fancy spancy suit." She squinted.

It was true, Sesshomaru was dressed down… a lot for someone who normally wore a three piece suit. He bore nothing but a pair of nice trousers and a creamy, satin button down. He almost looked relaxed, much more calm and collected than he had been while living there.

"Sounds like you miss my suit," The boy teased with a grin. "Let's go." He said, taking her hand in his.

"Well when it's the only thing you wear, it's weird not seeing you in it." Explained Aubrey. "What are you even doing here? How did you get here?" She asked, snatching her hand back, causing them both to come to a stop.

"I figured since I'm no longer around my father and all his business colleges, there's no need for the suit. But if you miss it that much, I'll wear it. And I'm here because I missed you… a lot. I got tired of us just getting each other's voicemails, that's not the kind of relationship I want us to be in. Thus I flew here, now let's go."

Aubrey had never been in a private helicopter before… until that night. _**'Damn rich people… showing off and shit.' **_She fumed as she folded her arms, looking out the small window. She had no idea why she suddenly felt so anxious, but her stomach had both butterflies and knots, and her chest felt like there was a weight on top of it. "Where are we going?" The girl decided to finally ask. A blush quickly rose into her cheeks when she realized the boy had been staring at her the entire time.

"To my condo," Sesshomaru replied coolly. It was like he was seeing her for the first time all over again, her skin radiating, her face scowling. Only difference was that her hair wasn't extending in every which way. He admired the way the dress' neckline complemented her chest, went accordingly with her natural color. How the girl could wear the simplest of garbs (despite this dress having extraordinary beadwork) and making it look like something straight off of a goddess.

"Your condo?" Aubrey coughed. "Why? I mean…" She blushed.

"I missed you, obviously why I'm here," He said.

"What about my parents? I don't have an extra change of clothes or anything." She weakily protested.

"Well," The boy sat back proudly. "Amberlynn said she'd watch things at home for you, and as far as clothes go… I plan on keeping you naked the entire time so you don't need them." He winked.

"God you piss me off." Aubrey huffed as she went back to staring at the night sky. Sesshomaru simply chuckled, doing the same.

Aubrey was amazed, to say the least, at how large the boy's condo was when they did finally arrive. She felt since Sesshomaru was living alone, he didn't need more than just one bedroom… the boy had four. Maybe it was just her commoner way of thinking or rich people's lack of common sense when it came down to money, she didn't know. The belle sighed, looking around. It was very western in its decor, which she honestly should've expected coming from him and his family background, with very few pictures of himself and his family. She could count on one hand how many he had, some of him alone and some of him with his mother. Aubrey couldn't help but pick up the hand crafted frame, the boy was the splitting image of both his parents. And his mother, well… the woman looked exactly how she sounded on the phone. Even in the photo she had a sarcastic and mean air about her, but she was quite lovely. Aubrey pondered on where the head Tashio found such beautiful women.

"She goes by Kimi," Sesshomaru said. For a moment Aubrey had forgotten he was just a few feet away from her.

"I see," She said as she placed the frame back where she'd found it. "She's lovely."

"Until you **_meet_** her," He chuckled to himself.

Aubrey had all but turned completely before another picture caught her attention, it was a caption of her from the showcase. In the photo, the girl had been poised to where it seemed like she was leaning on nothing but air, her arm and top hat extended out towards what had to have been the crowd. For a moment she didn't even recognize herself, how professional she looked took even her by surprise.

"Koga's mother managed to get a perfect shot of you," Sesshomaru explained as he stepped up behind her. "Words still can't express how proud I am of you." He whispered, his warm voice hitting the shell of her ear.

"Thank you." Blushed Aubrey as she felt his hands rest on her waist.

"Aubrey," He murmured, giving her outer ear a slow lick. "Am I being too forward? Am I taking things too far again?" He asked.

Aubrey shook her head, "No…" She whispered. If she wanted anything done to her body, she wanted it done by him. "Just… no… um… sex… alright?"

Aubrey felt the boy smile into her skin. "Ok…" Said Sesshomaru, nibbling on her earlobes as he slowly unzipped the back of her dress. The dress fell silently to the floor, pooling gracefully at Aubrey's feet. Sesshomaru's hands moved up to cup her bare breasts, her nipples perking under his gentle palms. Aubrey's blush deepened as he went to give her nubs a squeeze, a low growl rumbling in the depths of his throat as his face rested in the crook of her neck. Sesshomaru basked in the warmth that came off her body, warming him all over. He massaged the large mounds of flesh, earning a soft moan from the girl. One of Sesshomaru's hands slid down her flat torso, lingering along the border of her panties. He effortlessly slipped his fingers into the elastic band, his tips lightly rubbing her lower lips. The girl whimpered as he slipped his appendages inside her.

"You're so wet, A-u-brey." He said huskily as he began to pump his fingers, her essence quickly drenching his digits.

"More… please…" Aubrey moaned as her arms reached around, latching onto his strong neck for support.

Sesshomaru pushed his digits deeper, earning a pleasing cry as payment. Her arms tightened around his neck, the boy gave her breast another squeeze before whispering, "Aubrey… my turn…"

Aubrey watched, her deep forest eyes clouded with bliss as she watched her boyfriend undo his trousers. From within he pulled himself out, and the girl couldn't help but blush fifty shades of red. She'd only seen men parts in her science books, and now here her first boyfriend was in all his glory with no shame at all. So thick… veiny… and long… just what in the hell was he expecting her to do with it?!

Sesshomaru chuckled, stepping up to Aubrey and pushing her down onto her knees. "Suck it, A-u-brey." He said gingerly, yet demandingly.

Aubrey's blush shot through the roof as she cautiously moved on her knees towards him. She took his thick shaft into her small hands, admiring the liquid pooling at his pink tip, before gliding her tongue along the slit and relishing in the hissed moan she received from him. Aubrey sucked lightly on the bulbous head before consuming the muscle into her mouth. Sesshomaru moaned throatily, grabbing for the girl's pinned back tresses. Aubrey gave an inward smirk at the fact that she, someone so inexperienced, could have the handsome boy behaving in such a way.

"God," Sesshomaru moaned. "Aubrey… I'm gonna cum…" He breathed, his fingers roughly fisting into her newly released curls. He growled as he pulled his throbbing shaft from Aubrey's mouth, releasing in one burst onto the floor in front of the girl.

Aubrey watched quietly, his member raging as it emptied itself before slowly becoming docile once again. She blinked slowly, looking up to meet her boyfriend's flushed face. _**'What… in the flying hell just happened?'**_


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: My sissy is graduating in just a few hours, so I decided to post before getting ready to go. I honestly didn't think she was going to make it out of high school *welp* and sadly for me she'll be going right to my college. DX if any of you have an instagram, follow me to see pictures! But of course PM me so that I don't have to post all that information publicly. Lol. Things are slowly getting to where I need them to be before the drama starts to pick up, so hang in there! We're almost there! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 34**

Shades of pinks, purples, and oranges enhanced the room as the sun began to rise, drawing Sesshomaru's attention to the brightening sky outside. Lying on his back, his thoughts were already raging and the day had only just begun. The boy lazily glanced over to the clock on his bedside table, for what seemed like the sixth time within the past half hour, and marveled at the fact that Aubrey was still sleeping soundly on top of him. He sighed, he had no idea why commoners slept so long. He had many things to do, sleep was for the week. There were simply just not enough hours in the day and he had not a minute to waste. In his mind, it was perfectly normal to rise before the sun did, and apparently he was alone with that notion of thinking. But Aubrey was just too cute to wake up, one of her hands fisted under her chin as her breaths came out in short sighs. But that didn't mean he wasn't anticipating the sleep ridden expression or her groggy southern drawl as she rose from a peaceful sleep of dreams she wouldn't remember. After a long night of kissing, groping, and cumming from both parties, Sesshomaru explored his wealth deprived girlfriend through and through. Her poor little boy must have been far beyond exhausted. The boy sighed once again, giving her curls a loving pat.

"You know… you sigh a lot for someone who has it all." The girl's voice suddenly chided, she even woke up with a scowl on her face… force of habit.

"Good morning to you too." Sesshomaru huffed offended, folding his arms tightly at his bare chest.

Aubrey gazed down at the boy, staring at him briefly before smiling. "Good morning," She sighed herself.

"You should just live here, that way we can start every day like this." He pulled Aubrey back down onto him. "And like this…" He grinned sultrily before kissing her sweetly.

The girl blushed as their bare parts rubbed, which the latter didn't seem to care about at all, even going so far as to lightly buck his hips against her own. So there they lay, together in each other's arms, before a knock drew them from the comfort of their disarrayed sheets. Aubrey released the boy, frowning down at him.

"Were you expecting someone?" She asked, sitting up and covering her exposed chest.

"No I wasn't," He growled annoyingly. "How about you go shower and I go see who it is." The boy suggested, climbing from the bed and directing the girl towards the bathroom. He gave another annoyed sigh as he realized he could be joining her had his doorbell not gone off another six times. Sesshomaru threw on the pair of pajama pants he had discarded some time during the night, before going to answer the door.

Needless to say, any excitement that he once harbored about semi ravishing his lovely little girlfriend quickly died away once he found himself staring at Naraku's smiling face. "Good morning, Sessh-kun." The boy said, keenly.

"Naraku," Glared Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?" Better question was, how the hell did he find him and why had he shown up unannounced?

"He's not here alone, Sessh-kun." Koga grumpily chimed as he climbed out of their expensive travel car. He too wasn't a morning person, so when Naraku had arrived to his estate demanding he go with him to Tokyo, the boy had all but had him escorted off his land. "I'm here… unfortunately… and so is she." He gave a yawn as he gestured towards the car.

From the other side another door opened, and Sesshomaru found himself gasping as Kagura climbed out, smiling kindly at him. "I love how you get accepted into college and not tell me anything about it. I mean honestly." The woman scolded as she granted herself access into the boy's condo. "I had to find out from Naraku that not only did you get accepted into T University, but that you had also moved out!" Kagura turned to face him, looking at him expectantly as she awaited an explanation.

"You were in America at the time," Sesshomaru said as he had not a choice but to let the other two in as well.

"And you couldn't have emailed?" She questioned, examining the boy's living quarters. She wasn't the least bit chocked to find that he had very few pictures of his family there with him. But she was, she had to admit, a tad shocked to find a picture of a girl she hadn't seen before on one of the end tables in his living area. She picked up the photo, scrutinizing it as well as she female on it before looking back at the boy. "Is this your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. He couldn't help but feel a bit awkward talking to the woman about Aubrey when he once had feelings for her as well. It was like the universe was trying to spite him.

Kagura looked back at the photo, the boy always had a fine taste in girls, but this one was nowhere near the image she had created for herself of the girl he had finally, and officially snatched up for himself. She envisioned a girl from one of the elite families in Japan, someone who dawned a classy style and carried herself as such. Not some tanned skin girl who looked like she was spit right out of a Moulin Rouge brothel. "What's her name?" The woman asked, sitting the frame back down.

"Aubrey," The silver haired boy said. Just talking about her, thinking about her too, left a blush in his cheeks.

"And what does she do? What family is she from?"

"She's not from a wealthy family, Kagura. Her father own a bookstore on the east part of town. And she dances, she's in the process of getting scouted by Shichinintai." Said Sesshomaru.

Kagura arched a brow to this, "She's not from a wealthy family?" She asked, overlooking the fact that the girl was a dancer… of all things. "And Inutashio accepts this? What will you do with her when you have to do a marriage interview? I'm pretty sure he wants you to marry into an equally prosperous family."

"I want no part in my father's companies, so therefore he doesn't have a say in who I can and can't see. I'm working to provide for myself and Aubrey." Replied Sesshomaru hotly, more so than he intended.

Naraku tsked at this, like the boy was just so high and mighty. If his sister wasn't fawning over how mature and successful the boy was becoming, it was various girls at their school. Not that he cared about any of them anyway, he only had eyes for Aubrey, but still. He was half expecting his relationship with the Texan to spiral to an (un)fortunate end, so that he could be the one to pick back up the pieces and make her whole once more. But things hadn't exactly gone according to plan. Apparently the girl cared more about him than she led on.

"How is college?" Kagura asked, changing the subject and after scolding the boy for not offering his guests anything to drink. She was nowhere near surprised when she heard from her little brother that the all too intelligent boy had entered college a full year and some months early. With all the studying and extra courses he did, she was half expecting him to enter sooner. Which she figured his girlfriend played some part in that, considering she still attended his old high school.

"It's fine," Sesshomaru said. "With all the hours I've accumulated, I'm able to start my residency in the next few weeks." Making it somewhere around the time of Aubrey's possible audition date and company signing.

Kagura clasped her hands at her chest, smiling proudly at the boy. "I'm so proud of you, Sessh-kun. You'll be a doctor in no time… literally." She chuckled. "Was your girlfriend thrilled?" Seshomaru shifted in his spot at her question, earning a questionable glare from the older Onigumo. "Have you not told her?"

"No," The boy replied. "She's got her dancing taking off right now, I don't want to take from her spotlight right now." Sesshomaru couldn't be more proud of how hard his girlfriend was working towards making her dream a reality, all the physical damage he could visibly see on her feet from her countless hours of dance she was putting towards her career. He was no stranger to how the girl was treated at home, by her mother alone. So if he could give her the attention she didn't get from her own mother, who was once in her shoes all those years ago, he would do so in a heartbeat. The boy gave a wide, inward smile. He wanted to be able to stand proudly at the girl's side, just as much as he wanted her to stand as a dancer at his. And the harder they both worked, the closer they were to making that happen.

Kagura realized the newfound happiness the boy had acquired and smiled. "Well I'm sure if you tell her, that would make her just as happy and proud of you than she already is. May even make her work harder to achieve her own goal. Because as you know, behind every strong man is an ever stronger woman."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, my lovely readers! XOXOX

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 35**

Aubrey all but died from embarrassment as she descended the stairs in nothing but one of Sesshomaru's shirts after her shower, not realizing that there were others downstairs in the living area with the boy.

"My, what do we have here?" Naraku purred interestingly as he narrowed his ruby gaze onto the girl. Luckily for her the shirt all but reached her knees, so it had length on its side despite hanging loosely from her shoulders.

It would've turned Sesshomaru on immediately, she didn't have anything under it after all, had it been just the two of them. He sighed, everyone seemed a tad if not completely uncomfortable by the girl's appearance except for him… and possibly Naraku as well.

"Um… good mornin' ya'll." Aubrey blushed with a bow.

"Morning Aubrey," Koga waved with yet another yawn.

"So… **_you're_** Aubrey." Kagura said as she rose to her feet. Aubrey noticed that the woman was dressed just as nice as Inuyasha's mother.

"Yes," The girl nodded. "It's good to finally meet you, I heard so much about you from Sesshomaru." It wasn't a complete lie, she had learned enough about her to consider her a rival if need be. But considering the boy had chosen her, she relaxed a bit into the woman's kind smile. In some ways she somewhat resembled Naraku, but even seeing her in person Aubrey couldn't believe such a graceful person was related to someone like him.

"Good things I hope." Kagura chuckled. "And I've heard a lot about you too." Kagura was suddenly a bit envious, she was even more beautiful in person. The woman wasn't too keen on Aubrey's wild curls, but was a tad jealous of everything else. Just the girl's legs alone had her mentally scrutinizing her own.

"Of course," Nodded Aubrey. From as far as she could tell, Kagura was more like Mother Teresa compared to her brother.

Kagura smiled at the olive skinned girl when she heard this. "I'm pleased." She said. "I'm glad I've had the honor of meeting you before going back to America."

"What state are you living in?" Aubrey asked, sitting down in her rightful spot next to Sesshomaru. The boy, as an automatic reaction, cupped the girl's hand with his own.

"New York," Said Kagura. "I hear you plan on being on Broadway, looks like we'll be seeing more of each other." Sesshomaruvisibly groaned at this but otherwise said nothing. Aubrey, on the other hand, blushed for some odd reason and looked over at the silver haired boy, who simply smiled encouragingly.

Naraku watched the confections being passed around (Koga had long dozed off once again somewhere behind the couch he had been sitting on), and felt like he was on the verge of gagging. "So Aubrey," He said. "Are you prepared for Sessh-kun to start his residency?"

"Well, I haven't given it much thought." Was the girl's honest reply. The boy had just entered college well on a month ago. He had to be nowhere near his residency… _**right?**_

"You should, apparently he'll be starting them in the next few weeks." _**Wrong. So very wrong.**_

The girl looked at him, wondering why she was hearing it from Naraku's month and not his own. _**'God.. he makes me want to kick him so hard his chest will concave.'**_ "Congrats, Sesshomaru." Aubrey vaguely smiled.

"…thank you…" Sesshomaru said, knowing full well that the girl would be yelling at him for not telling her as soon as they were alone again.

"We're all very proud of Sesshomaru." Kagura smiled.

Some hours had passed before his company had finally left, Aubrey had long since departed, occupying herself for a good majority of the time by making a small yet delicious breakfast for them. From the angel Sesshomaru was sitting in on the couch, he had a clear shot of the kitchen. Which meant he spent half the time tuning out Naraku's idiotic comments and his sister's gossip to watch Aubrey cook. The way the shirt rose as she reached for things, or the way he could clearly see her bare bottom every time she bent over. He was suddenly thankful for all the time he spent with his father and his various meetings over the years. Because of those experiences, Sesshomaru had perfected masking his feelings better than any magician ever could. He had long since wanted to get up, right in the middle of their conversation, and leave. Aubrey's bare rear was seeking attention from every inch of him, and he felt as if it was his duty to tend to it. But Kagura scolding him about leaving his guests (or ignoring them for lack of a better term) made him a horrible host. Aubrey, according to the older female, was fine.

"You're good at everything you do… except for cooking. Let Aubrey do it." Kagura had chided. That's right, he was forever banded from the kitchen of any and every house he visited for reasons no one had a stomach strong enough to relive.

Sesshomaru was reluctant to agree but did so eventually. By the time they all left, it was well on into the afternoon. Therefore his morning (and morning ravishing of Aubrey) had been wasted. They had driven the boy back into his bed for an uncharacteristic nap. Sesshomaru rarely reduced himself to napping, he had to be extremely ill to take a few hours from the day just to lay in bed. But he dragged himself back into his bedroom, releasing a heavy sigh as he settled back into his crisp, messy sheets.

"Sesshomaru?"

He opened his eyes, turning his head to face his girlfriend. Aubrey was standing awkwardly in the doorway, nervously pulling at the hem of the shirt.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"…can I lay with you?" She asked cutely.

Sesshomaru smiled, petting the free side of the bed. Aubrey grinned, tunneling under the disaster that was the bed linens until she finally came to his body, gleaming up at him from under the blankets.

"I am very proud of you, ya know." She said. No doctor she had ever crossed paths with, and trust me… there was a lot of doctors she'd seen come and go, had ever entered medical school and finished their studies in such an inhumanly rate that they started their residencies within a month of starting. But this was Sesshomaru, and with him anything was possible.

The boy pulled her into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. "Thank you, A-u-brey. It means so much more to me coming from you." He sighed contentedly.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, my lovely readers! I got one of my dearest friends (surprising we graduated from high school two years ago and we STILL communicate almost every day XD) into Korean dramas, and Boys Over Flowers was her first one… she loved it! Needless to say she'd hooked. Anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing, and subscribing! I appreciate it a bunches! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 36**

"So how was Tokyo?" Sango asked as she bounced up to her friend. She was a bit disheartened that everyone had gone to Sesshomaru's new condo but her (and technically Miroku and Inuyasha too but they didn't count), and was dying for details.

"It was fine," Aubrey said with a rare smile. After spending a few days with Sesshomaru, alone, the girl was beyond cloud nine and just floating higher. Shortly after she'd made it back home, Bankotsu had called to inform her about her audition date coming up within the next week or so. And considering her audition would be long over before Sesshomaru began his residencies, Aubrey couldn't help but marvel that things were slowly working out in her favor.

"Fine? It was your first time in Tokyo. Did Sesshomaru take you out? Did you explore the town?" Sango asked, one question quickly following another.

"Nope," Said Aubrey. "I pretty much was fondled the whole time I was with him… didn't leave his condo once."

Sango, for once, couldn't tell if the girl was being serious or not. "Are… you're not joking are you?" Aubrey shook her head. Sango sighed, they were both completely hopeless. "How was his condo then?" She asked excitedly.

"…it looked like Ikea threw up in there." Was Aubrey's reply.

"…is that a good thing?" The girl asked. Aubrey merely shrugged.

The school day went on just as they normally did. And once the school day was over, after a long day of random peers she'd never even spoken to wondering where Sesshomaru had suddenly disappeared off to, Aubrey concluded that being whisked off to Tokyo had done wonders for her straining relationship. She'd spent half the day talking to Sesshomaru via text, and even managed to get a call from him while on the train heading home. She couldn't help but be all smiles once she got home.

"I'm back!" She chimed as she walked through the door, surprised at first to not find her mother sitting in her usual spot on the couch in front of the television set.

Normally the woman, since she was confined to the home because of her poor health issues, was always there (doing various things besides watching the TV) when the girls arrived home from school unless something was wrong.

"Welcome home," Their father greeted them.

Amberlynn had arrived home moments after her sister, wondering why the girl was still standing in the doorway. " 'brey?" She questioned quietly.

"Where's mama?" The oldest girl asked.

"Well, your mama isn't feeling all too well so she's resting." Said their father.

Aubrey glanced back at her sister, giving her a vague yet knowing look. If there was anything they learned,is that once their mother got "a little sick" shit got real and trouble wasn't too far away from them. Anything that tampered with the Lady Holloway's health doomed them all. Which meant Aubrey had to put in as many extra hours at work as she could to make sure they would have more than enough money to pay any health expenses and live off of.

"I have to work soon," Said Aubrey, more or less to her sister. Amberlynn nodded, her deep forestry eyes low as she slowly slipped out of her school shoes.

Aubrey quickly changed clothes, slipping out of her house undetected, hurrying to the pink club. But once she arrived, the girl quickly wished she'd stayed home. Parked right in front of the infamously famous club was a cluster of fancy cars mixed among the common ones. Zane had mentioned, once before, about companies from the 'riches' side coming over every now and then trying to buy out his club so to think nothing of it. But once she entered, she found Sango off in a corner alone on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked, approaching the girl.

"The Onigumo company is here," Sango breathed as she looked up at her friend.

"Oh, Naraku's daddy's company…? Why are they on this side of town?" The belle wondered aloud, obviously missing the point behind the girl's distress.

"I don't know," Sango all but sobbed. "But Inutashio is out there too, Aubrey… he's here." At this, Aubrey's heart sank. Of all the days… "What are we going to do? We can't not work."

"We ignore the hell out of him," Aubrey said simply, her voice losing an octave.

"Ignore him? How?' Sango asked with a frown.

"Well look," Pointed Aubrey. From where they were, hidden among the shadows of the backrooms, the girls had a clear view of the lounge. "It's packed out there with a whole bunch of guys who ain't never been here before (along with the regulars). Ain't no way we can honestly stop and converse with him. We'll be too busy so ignoring him shouldn't be all that hard." Amidst the small ray of hope, Sango gave a small smile despite being scared shitless.

Once the girls entered the lounge they were all smiles. One wouldn't even know that they were only skips away from a mental breakdown only moments ago. Some of the regulars produced cat calls to a couple of their favorite bunnies, drawing some unwanted attention the girls' way.

_**'Damn fools,' **_Aubrey tsked with a roll of her eyes.

Inutashio all but died in his spot as he spotted two of his school wantees, quirking a brow in mild amusement. They seemed to not have noticed him, and he couldn't help but feel that familiar storm brewing from the depths of his pelvis. He watched enticingly as the girls, more so Aubrey than anyone, paraded around his table tending to everyone but him. Inutashio had and needed drinks, he had a compliment or two to say, and he just couldn't fathom why the girl wasn't giving him any attention at all.

"Excuse me, Miss." Mr. Onigumo called suddenly. Naraku's father, an equally sadistic looking man, had been sitting at Inutashio's side, watching as the man's eyes followed the oddly tanned skinned girl. Growing ever so annoyed with the man, Mr. Onigumo took it upon himself to give his friend an encouraging push in the right direction. "Just because you're married, doesn't mean you can't explore another bunny hole. I'm sure that dragon of yours is a tad tired of Izayoi's cave… how about you do a little traveling?" The man said. Naraku's father was a flat out horrible influence on the head Tashio, but the other man couldn't help but agree.

The other girls Inutashio had slept with added spice to his life, the feeling of being inside a young girl gave him a thrill like a hunter bagging a great kill. And Aubrey… well, the man wanted to fuck the southern belle so badly it hurt. "You know me all too well, my friend." Chuckled Inutashio deeply, consuming the last of his drink before his object of affection approached their table. Normally he wasn't one for cheap booze and a sleezy, stuffy atmosphere. But if it meant getting an eyeful of Aubrey when his own son couldn't, he didn't mind putting his pride aside.

"Hello gentlemen," Aubrey smiled at the two men in suits. "How can I help you?'

"Aubrey.." Inutashio said with a small smile.

"Yes sir?" Her smile didn't move an inch.

"I didn't know you worked here," The man said. His golden eyes indiscreetly traveled down her scandalously clad body.

"Well a bunny never reveals her secrets," She winked. If there was one thing Zane stressed at his club, is that the girls had to play the part. Even if they didn't feel like it, they were required to smile, they were required to be cute, and they were required to be mysterious.

"Never discuss your problems with the customers, even if they ask." Zane had said. "They're just too dumb to understand them, and it's not like they really care. Besides, mysteries make you seem cool."

"Now, can I get you another beer?" Aubrey asked, reaching for the empty bottle. Inutashio rested a large paw on top of hers, and although it was just a moment he felt the girl's calling warmth. Aubrey's smaller appendage tensed under his, quickly snatching it back. "I'll be right back." She said, hurrying off.

Mr. Onigumo glanced nonchalantly at his friend, giving the man a knowing look. "Isn't that girl Sesshomaru's girl?" He asked. Naraku's father had attended the showcase to see what his son had been talking about, it wasn't like the young boy to dwell on the attentions of just one girl. And quickly seen why his own child was so fascinated with the Texan beauty. But Mr. Onigumo, if not by much, was a bit more cautious than his friend. There was no way he'd go after a teenage girl… especially one hos own son was with. But, to each their own.

"She is," Nodded the Tashio. "But my son can't do for her like I can… if you know what I mean." The two men shared another chuckle.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I love 'em! I'll keep the chappies coming! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters, or this gym idea (read it in another fic and decided to change it up a bit).

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 37**

Aubrey continued to pull her extra shifts at The Bunny Hole well on into the following weeks, and for the most part enjoyed her time there… except for when Inutashio took it upon himself to stop by during her shift. After finding out the girl worked there, the man made it a habit of going there after work before heading home. There was just something about Aubrey being dressed so… naughty that got his blood rushing. Aubrey tried her best to ignore him, despite him being her biggest tipper, and for the most part succeeded. He wanted to just watch her and drink, not necessarily harass her. Aubrey, honestly, paid the man no mind. For alongside working, she was also preparing for her audition with Bankotsu and dividing her time between her home and Sesshomaru's condo. It was now a given that the belle spent her weekends away from home with the boy. She of course felt bad about it, her mother wasn't seeming to get any better and she didn't want to put everything on her sister, but Sesshomaru all but demanded to spend as much time with the girl as possible before they both became too busy.

The boy, for the most part, had gotten used to just seeing Aubrey a few days a week. He had college, his various clubs, and homework to keep himself occupied and Aubrey had her home life so there was nothing he needed to worry about. That is, until one night he had gotten home from the library and had received a text message from his father. Normally the older Tashio didn't bother with such commodities, he preferred talking on the phone or emailing more than anything. So of course Sesshomaru had been a tad skeptical when he saw his father had left him a picture message. Normally if the man wanted to show him something, he would've sent it via email. But as they boy opened the message, he all but blew a fuse. His father had sent him a picture of himself, smiling that faux charming smile he put on at his business meetings, with Aubrey sitting almost uncomfortably in his lap. The girl was holding a waitress tray with empty beer bottles balanced on it, her long legs slightly crossed as she was held in the man's lap. It wouldn't have bothered him as much if the girl wasn't sitting in the older man's lap, and had she not been dressed like she'd been cut out of a playboy magazine. He had immediately called his father, all but demanding to know the meaning behind the photo.

"Calm down, Sessh-kun." The older man had purred smoothly. "It was just a harmless picture. I didn't know she worked at The Bunny Hole, and doubted you knew too. Doesn't she look just _**delicious**_ in her little bunny costume? All the girls there wear them."

Sesshomaru damn near hung up on the elder Tashio, the sound of his voice alone bothered him to no end. He knew Aubrey had a second job, only he hadn't expected it to be at a place like that. So for the time being, his knowing of her Bunny Hole employment was going to be his little secret. And it was then when he decided that every weekend from that moment on, until he could convince the girl to move in with him, their weekends were going to be spent in Tokyo together. Something about his father being so friendly with her rubbed the boy the wrong way. So Sesshomaru, tweaking his already hectic schedule, planned accordingly for the girl to spend the weekends with him. That was he could have his eyes closely on her. And made all the necessary arrangements, going as far as even to provide clothing and transportation for her.

When the couple had arrived to the campus gym (pool and lounge), the two had decided to go their separate ways. Sesshomaru, since attending the university, had taken up swimming to pass some of his extra time when Aubrey wasn't there and to relieve some of his stress, and much to his surprise had come to enjoy it quite much. It had become a great routine in his newly stressful everyday life, and he had asked Aubrey to join him when she was at his condo on the weekends. The girl had been reluctant at first for obvious reasons, she had managed to successfully avoided gyms for a good majority of her lifetime. But considering the fact that she was in the process of being signed to the largest talent company in the country, she considered putting in a little bit of time at the gym to make things better. Which turned out to be a great investment. Her body had reacted quickly to her new weekend regiments, her abs flatter and leaner, her thighs and legs toner. Even Sesshomaru had noticed the significant change in her body, and at times (especially since he saw her just on weekends) couldn't keep his hands off of her… which was saying something since he was already an 'Aubrey Addict' to begin with. Aubrey already had the body of a dream dancer, the boy hadn't imagined that it could get any better… but it had, and they were both enjoying the results.

While Sesshomaru was off at the pool, Aubrey occupied herself on the treadmill since she normally did laps at home around her neighborhood to clear her mind. Both parties had been equally surprised their first trip to the campus workout wing. Sesshomaru, for the first time since being with the girl, was dawning a pair of swim trunks. Aubrey had visibly blushed at the boy's body, like it was her first time seeing him dressed in such a fashion (never mind her seeing him naked), which had of course been an enticing sight. His taunted muscles packed tighter against his snowy skin. All the way down to his strong legs and calves, faintly covered in fine silver hairs. He too had found himself speechless as he gazed at Aubrey, and all her exposed skin. The girl wore a pair of those tiny elastic dance shorts with a sports bra in the same shade… and nothing else. Needless to say Sesshomaru had wanted to touch her all over but Aubrey had been firmly against it. It was a public place, not his condo, she didn't want him getting in any forms of trouble that could jeopardize his residencies.

Aubrey had downloaded hours' worth of country music onto her phone, so when she ran on the treadmill (as well as at home) she had something to listen to as well as keep her mind off of Sesshomaru. From where she was, the actually gym overlooked the fifty meter indoor pool, she could easily hear the splashes from the boy swimming his laps. And when the pool grew quiet, meant the boy was taking a break and watching her run. She'd rather not know when the boy was lusting for her, all it did was throw off her concentration and balance. And so she ran, her arms pumping at her sides, fuled by lyrics and determination.

Every now and then Aubrey found herself glancing down onto the pool, Sesshomaru's body speeding through the water like an elegant silver torpedo. The way he moved through the water was simply beautiful, his long limbs extended with their magnificent movements, And once she realized she had been staring, Aubrey would look away, hoping he hadn't been watching her watching him.

Sesshomaru came up for air, moving his wet bangs from his face as he glanced up to the workout room above. Luckily for him, the treadmills, ellipticals, and bicycles were placed right where they had a clear view of the swimming pool, and vice versa. Meaning he had an all too great of a view of Aubrey working out as well. The boy was transfixed by the look of concentration and dedication on the girl's face. By the way her breasts, neatly packed into the tiny sling that was her sports bra, bounced as she ran. He could easily see the glistening trails of sweat beading down her sides as well as moving tantalizingly slow down the valley between her breasts. Sesshomaru felt himself growl as he continued to watch all the different actions happening to her body at once. The bounce of her chest, the traveling of her sweat, the look on her face, the flexion of her limbs. The boy gave a smirk as his gaze locked with hers.

Aubrey had slyly glanced down at Sesshomaru, surprised to find him floating in the water effortlessly, staring up at her. Their gaze held for a moment before the girl gave him a scowl, a roll of her dark eyes, and then turned her full attention back towards her running. Aubrey felt her heart flutter and for a moment almost fell right off her treadmill.

Sesshomaru smirked once more as he climbed from the pool, he was officially done for the day. with the swagger fit for a king, the boy dried himself off before making his way up to the blushing belle. Aubrey, for the most part, pretended not to notice him for reasons they both knew. His arms would fold over his damp pectorals, his gaze intent on her as he waited patiently for her to notice his presence.

"Are you done?" Aubrey asked breathlessly as she removed one of her ear buds. Sesshomaru loved to hear her so desperate for air, if only he could leave her out of breath in another way…

"I am," He nodded. "How much longer?"

"Erm… ten minutes? Gives me time to finish up and then stretch."

"Alright, ten minutes." And with that, Sesshomaru calmly swayed away into the men's locker room.

Once he was completely gone, Aubrey sighed. Something about that boy always left her weak in the knees. Her ten minutes came and went, and when she finally entered the women's locker room, she all but jumped out of her skin as she found Sesshomaru sitting casually along one of the benches with nothing but a towel on. She wondered what in god's name was he doing in there when clearly men weren't allowed, but knew the boy would replay with some smart assish comment (like how no one was there so it didn't matter, or that there was no cameras in the locker rooms so no one would know), so decided upon saying nothing. Aubrey was quiet as she went about opening her locker and retrieving her change of clothes and personals. She sat down to take off her shoes when she realized the boy had been watching her the entire time, like a lion stalking its prey at night.

"Can I help you?" Aubrey snapped, removing her bright pink running sneakers.

"No, just admiring your beauty." Replied Sesshomaru coyly. "Oh the things I'd love to do to you right now…"

"I see… you gonna keep starin' at me?" She asked, a small blush in her cheeks.

"That's the plan."

"Fine then." Aubrey yanked her shorts and underwear down in the most unattractive way she could think off. She caught a quick flicker of mischief in his eyes as she removed her bra, her breasts giving a slight bounce before she wrapped herself in a towel of her own.

By then Sesshomaru had already risen to his feet, towering behind the girl as she bent to retrieve her things. "I don't think you're going to be needing this." He whispered huskily as he traced the band of the towel.

"… if you don't get the hell off of me," Aubrey blushed as she pushed the boy away. "If I wanted your two cents, I's rob you… and besides, you're not even supposed to be in here."

Sesshomaru smirked at this, "There's no one here but us, A-u-brey." He chided.

_**'…it's saddening how predictable he is sometimes…'**_


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: So this is my second most viewed story, and it has a little over one hundred views! I thank you all from the bottom of my big Texan heart! If you've seen the movie and are familiar with the "Mr. Cellophane" Song, I changed the lyrics to fit the gender (mister to misses, him to her, etc.) Nothing really eventful happens in this other than Aubrey's audition, I'm setting things up for the upcoming problems so I apologize if things have slowed down from the past couple of chapters. Thank you for reading, and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters, or anything from the Chicago movie.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 38**

"_**You know how some people have these little habits that get you down? Like Bernie. Bernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I come home from work one night and I'm real irritated, and I'm looking for a little sympathy. And there's Bernie, lying on the couch, drinking a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. POPPIN'. So I said, "If you pop that gum one more time…" And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots… into his head." – Liz, Chicago**_

* * *

Aubrey glued herself to the floor mirror Sesshomaru had in his bedroom. She had managed to dress herself for her audition in record timing, considering she was with her boyfriend that weekend and well that was both a good and bad thing. Good because she never got tired of seeing or being with him, and him being there on the most important day of her life was a tremendous bonus. Bad because every time she put something on, the boy felt _**obligated**_ to take it right off. That day was very important to her, which meant she had to all but lock the boy out of his own bedroom to make sure she could dress uninterrupted.

Aubrey bore yet another creation from Koga's mother, a black and white pinafore with baby pink accents and dance boots. The girl looked good (somewhat like a female gangster, but good nonetheless), all the times spent on the treadmill (and running from the horn dog of a boyfriend) had paid off in full. She opened the door, not the least bit surprised to find the boy leaning casually against the opposite wall, dressed down in his traditional white suit. Aubrey's deep green eyes questioned his beneath the rim of her hat.

"Well?" She snapped, obviously on edge. "What do you think?" She asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing, just pulling the girl into his body, wrapping his long arms around her waist. "This is something I could easily take off." The boy purred into her ear, his hands resting on the obvious clasps right under her breasts. "Does that answer your question?"

"No it doesn't you jackass!" Aubrey yelled as she tried to pry him off of her. He had already managed to throw off her schedule by interrupting her shower earlier, if the boy caused any more distractions she could very well miss her audition. For someone who wasn't having sex, he sure as hell had one hell of a sex drive.

"Please, A-u-brey?" Asked Sesshomaru, cupping her clothed mounds, pulling her jeweled earlobe between his teeth.

"Sesshomaru," The girl sighed. "No, we have to leave now if we're going to make it on time." Aubrey removed his arms from her waist, scowling at him as she descended the staircase. If he made her miss her audition she'd kill him…slowly. The boy sighed, following behind her.

The couple made it to the belle's audition with minutes to spare. Bankotsu had been waiting patiently, rising from his chair to greet the tanned Texan… and guest. He studied Sesshomaru closely before extending a hand.

"Ah, you must be Inutashio's boy." Bankostu said.

"I am," Sesshomaru replied.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing someone along," Mr. Seven teased as he extended his arms for a hug from the girl.

Sesshomaru tsked at this, the man honestly had some nerve. The man was being far too friendly for his taste. "As her _**boyfriend**_, I am obligated to be here to support her." The boy said, annoyance and territoriality in his voice.

Aubrey could feel the obvious testosterone boost in the room and decided to intervene before the two went at it. "So… um… I've come up with a jazz routine for today." She said brightly, earning a look from both parties.

"Wonderful," Bankotsu smiled. "Do you have the music?"

"No… I'm goin' to sing it if that's ok." She blushed. Truth was, Sesshomaru had her so _**preoccupied**_ the night before that she didn't even have the time to download the song onto a CD.

"No, that's even better." Mr. Seven said, ushering her towards the large stage. The belle, in his eyes, was just full of surprises. And she looked just as enticing as she had the night of the showcase, and then some. He had a few choice comments he would've loved to have given her… if her guard dog of a boyfriend had not been there. No wonder Inutashio had his paws set for the young teen.

Aubrey took in the grand scale of the polished wood stage, staring out into the many empty seats that looked out onto it. She could see the magnificent shine of Sesshomaru's fine tresses under the dim stage lighting. He sat in the front row alone, right in front of her it seemed, his long legs crossed as he watched her intently. Nothing in the world mattered else to him, except for her right then.

"Ready when you are," Bankotsu announced, leaning back comfortably in his seat.

_**(spoken) If someone stood up in a crowd,**_

_**And raised her voice up way out loud,**_

_**And waved her arm and shook her leg,**_

_**You'd notice her**_

Russian Sailor Jump. Walkover. Aerial.

_**(spoken) If someone in the movie show, **_

_**Yelled "Fire in the second row! This whole place is a powder keg!"**_

_**You'd notice her.**_

_**And even without clucking like a hen**_

_**Everyone gets noticed, now and then,**_

_**Unless, of course, that personage should be**_

_**Invisible, inconsequential me! ~ (sung)**_

Fish flops. Jesus rolls. Circle cartwheel.

_**Cellophane**_

_**Misses Cellophane**_

_**Shoulda been my name**_

_**Misses Cellophane**_

'_**Cause you can look right through me**_

_**Walk right by me**_

_**And never know I'm there…**_

Aubrey, still letting the raspy tune flow past her red lips, walked up to the foot of the stage, chasseing before sinking to the floor in a slow split.

The boys watched as her limbs gently swayed about, seemingly endless with their flexibility. Both of them were mesmerized, one of them exceedingly excited, and when she finally stopped, Bankotsu found himself speechless.

"…" Aubrey gazed blankly at the staring males, wondering if her audition had been a complete disaster. For once silence had never been so loud, and it made her awfully uncomfortable.

"You're hired!" Bankotsu said, jumping to his feet as he clapped.

Aubrey released a heavy sigh of relief, tears filling her eyes as she clasped her hands together over her chest. She could feel her heart racing as she stared into the men's smiling faces. _**'I did it'**_, She beamed. _**'Broadway, here I come!'**_

Sesshomaru rose to his feet gracefully, extending his hands to his girlfriend. Looking back almost six months, the couldn't believe how much the both of them had accomplished. He himself would be a doctor by the end of the year if he kept working at the pace he had been. And she, the girl with horrid footwear who had captured his heart with her beautifully wild lasso, was finally on her road to Broadway. The moment would have been absolutely perfect, he would've taken her into his strong arms and given her a sweet congratulatory kiss, had her phone not rung. It had been her sister calling.

"Aubrey!" The younger Holloway had wailed in distress. By the look on Aubrey's face, Sesshomaru knew something bad had to have happened back at her house. "Mama is in the hospital." Aubrey's face had blanched under the statement, her deep green orbs locking with the boy's golden ones.

From the dark seats at the far end of the large auditorium, a figured too rose from their seats, leaving the staged area quietly and unnoticed.

* * *

" _**I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink. We'd have dinner. And then I found out. "Single," he told me. Single, my ass. Not only was he married… oh no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic." – Annie, Chicago**_


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Thanks for the reviews lovelies! I appreciate them! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 39**

Aubrey was flown back to her home in a heartbeat. Her heart racing as she rushed inside her small apartment to find it empty. Things were thrown onto the floor in disarray, like her family had been in too much of a rush to pay mind to anything that wasn't of dire importance. Aubrey felt tears sting her eyes as she went about picking up the tipped over cups and books.

"Mama will be so pissed if she sees this mess…" She murmured as she walked mindlessly around her tiny, crammed home.

Sesshomaru felt his heart being squeezed within the confinements of his chest, he could clearly see the girl trembling from distress from where stood in the doorway. There was no way he was going to leave her behind once they'd finally arrived to the east part of Nagoya, so the boy had followed her all the way home. Sesshomaru pulled the distraught belle into his arms, holding her quietly.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around the boy, "The last time she went into the hospital… the doctors told us she most likely wouldn't survive if she got severely ill again." The girl quietly sobbed, her thoughts going back to when her mother had contracted bronchitis. True enough her mother was horrible at times, but the woman was still her parent and the belle loved her… although she questioned if the affections were mutual. She couldn't imagine her days without the bitter woman hovering about. "What if she doesn't make it?" Aubrey suddenly cried.

The boy tightened his grip on the girl's shoulders, quietly holding her, his silence speaking volumes into the empty room. Sesshomaru's embrace of her body seemed to transcend a lifetime before Aubrey finally pulled away.

"Today started out so good." The girl sighed as she dropped down onto her small, wornout couch. She inhaled the stale air of her apartment and groaned, her head in her hands.

Sesshomaru sat down beside her, resting a comforting hand on her knee. "Until she gets better," He said. "I'll stay with you."

Aubrey shot him a skeptical look, one he simply grinned bashfully at. He was rich, he could afford to do something like that. But not Aubrey, she couldn't put her life on hold to throw herself into a worrying fit that debilitated her from her day to day duties. The show had to go on, and she wanted his performance to continue as well. "No, you can't." She said softly, shaking her head. "You've got to go back to Tokyo. You have your residencies to worry about."

"My residencies will always be there," The boy retorted. "I want to be here for you."

Aubrey sighed, brushing pieces of her hair behind his ear. "I need you in Tokyo," She said firmly. "You can help me by becoming a doctor. You want to help people right? Well become a doctor so you can help my mama." Aubrey murmured, softly kissing his cheek. Sesshomaru sighed in defeat, ruffling her already wild curls.

* * *

The Holloways tried their hardest to go about their daily routines as best to their abilities. The girls got up and went to school, attempting to get through their days, their father back at their apartment running his bookstore. All three minds clouded with worry as they thought about the wavering health of the lady Holloway.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Sango asked from over the phone.

Aubrey had called the girl seeking advice on what to do about her future with dancing. It had been a couple of weeks since her mother entered the hospital, and things were looking more bleak than normal. Her mother had come down with a severe case of Pneumonia, and only seemed to get worse with each passing day. And on top of her apparent family issues, now that she was officially signed under Bankotsu Seven, the man quickly informed her that relocating was a huge possibility. Not only could she not leave due to her mother's spiraling health and school, but she also had Sesshomaru to think about as well. The boy was in college now, there was no way she could ask him to transfer now, especially since he was now doing his residencies and rotations at various hospitals in Tokyo. Aubrey was caught between a rock and a hard place, caught between her dream career and those she cared about.

"Well one thing we know for sure, Sesshomaru will follow you where ever you decided to go." The girl said.

"I don't want Sesshomaru leaving right in the middle of his semester," Aubrey had said with a groan. True enough the boy left for the states twice a year to visit his mother in Boca, he always returned home. The belle didn't have the heart to ask him to leave his home, no matter how willing he was to give it up.

"Well considering Mr. Seven gave you some time to think about it, I suggest you take this time to figure out what you want to do. You still have another year of high school left, you can always leave once we graduate. Sesshomaru will most likely be a doctor by then so him packing up and going with you shouldn't be a problem." Sango said. She had been in the middle of doing her nails when her favorite southerner had given her a ring.

Aubrey had given a deep sigh, flinging herself across her bed when no more than a few minutes later there was a knock at her door. She listened quietly as Sango went on to give her more advice, the girl lived for these sorts of moments, and them changing to something about the so called date Miroku had taken her on earlier in the week. Aubrey had been asked to tag along too, The remainding members of the T5 were just as eager to see Sesshomaru as she was. But because her life was floating about her hands at the moment, Aubrey didn't have the leisure to take time out of her day to dedicate to having fun. She was now balancing her time between home, work, and the hospital.

"As if bowling is a date," Sango had annoyingly huffed. "Who the hell do I look like?" She scolded.

Aubrey had all but dropped her phone when she opened the door, finding herself face to face with the head Tashio himself.

"Good evening, Aubrey." The man said. His voice cool and collected like always.

"Aubrey? Aubrey are you listening?" Her friend asked.

"Um… Head Master Inutashio, what are you doing here?" The belle asked. The girl noticed he was carrying a silver tinted briefcase.

"Inutashio is there?" Sango all but screamed into the phone. She knew the girl was home alone, her father and sister were at the hospital visiting their mother, so she knew the girl was home alone. And Aubrey being alone with Inutashio was far from being a good thing.

"Yes," Said Aubrey.

"God… alright, call me as soon as he leaves. And be careful!" Sango said, almost regrettably before hanging up.

Aubrey looked up at the smiling man, "So what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well, Miss Aubrey, I heard your mother had fallen ill." Said Inutashio.

Aubrey gave the man a quizzical frown. "How do you know about that?" She asked.

"I am friends, after all, with Bankotsu and you attend school with one of my sons and dating the other… how could I not know? I am here to lend a helping hand, if I may." The man explained.

Aubrey arched a brow, "Thanks but no thanks." She said, not wanting anything to do with his hidden intentions.

"No?" He inquired. "Not even if the money in this case could pay for your mother's health expenses and then some?" Inutashio asked, giving the briefcase a friendly, enticing wave.

Her money from The Bunny Hole was enough for the health bills, yes, but that would leave the family completely broke afterwards. She still had a sister and a father who needed their bellies full at night, never mind herself, she could manage.

"…what do you want in exchange?" Aubrey asked finally.

Inutashio couldn't help but smirk, "Just follow me."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I know some of you are really opposed to Inutashio being like one of the "villians" of this fic. So I apologize now if I completely corrupt your happy, positive image of him after this chapter. Like I said at the beginning, this fic is based off of the Korean DRAMA… meaning there's a lot of DRAMA among all the humor and sweet fluff. Thanks to those whom reviewed, I love seeing how into this story you are. Means I'm doing something right. Keep the feedback coming, I enjoy hearing from you! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 40**

Inutashio watched as Aubrey exited the bathroom, more intently than he should have been. He was all but drooling at the mouth as he took in her new attire. The pale pink lingerie piece he had gotten for the girl was a perfect fit, the sheer fabric left nothing to the imagination. He thin straps hung onto her olive shoulders, her nipples pert to where he could easily see them, ans she wore no panties… as instructed.

Shortly after the man had come knocking at her door, Aubrey found herself being driven onto the side of town she had overheard Naraku telling stories about. This was the side of town where men took girls to be with when they couldn't take them back to their place. This was a strip of love hotels, and as the man's driver pulled up to the fanciest looking one there, the head Tashio gently placed a neatly packaged bag in her lap.

"What is this?" Aubrey asked, not liking where things were already heading.

"For you to wear," The older man had simply replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Aubrey felt extremely out of place as she was led into the lobby of the infamous building on the man's arm. Needless to say once the two had finally reached their room, the belle had a pretty damn good idea of what the man wanted in exchanged for his briefcase full of bills.

Aubrey's eyes had a slightly pink tint to them as her gaze avoided the man's, almost like she had been crying while she was changing. Which Inutashio found hard to believe considering he was giving her such an opportunity, and then an extremely generous lump sum of money to compensate. The same money she was going to use towards her mother's health. He was a Tashio, what care did he have towards the life of a sickly commoner woman? So in his eyes, the girl should be grateful.

"Come here," Inutashio said as he began to remove his shirt. Aubrey hesitated for a moment before taking small, timid steps towards the large man. She all but flinched as she reached out and brushed a few curls from her shoulder. "There's no need for you to be so skittish." He chuckled warmly.

"Says you," Snapped Aubrey. "This is so wrong… you're a married man. You're my boyfriend's father."

"Even married men have fantasies, right?" He asked, still removing the many layers to expensive suit. "And besides, it's not too wrong and you're getting my money to help you dearest mother."

"Why me?" The belle asked. Of all the girls that populated his school, he had to come and harass her into his bedroom.

"Why indeed," The man said. "I've always gotten the finest and rarest of things around, be it people or materialistic things. You are no different, my dear."

"So that's it," Aubrey said. "I'm just another notch in your bedpost, you really are a sleeze." She scoffed as she turned away from him. "You can keep your damn money, I'm going home."

"And risk your mother's health when she's in such a fragile state?" Inquired Inutashio.

"We were getting along just fine before you, I'm sure we'll manage without you." She replied as she snatched her hoodie off the nearby chair. Aubrey had barely been able to grasp the material before she was hoisted from the floor and thrown over the man's broad shoulder. "What the hell?" The belle kicked. "Put me down!" Her fists banged uselessly against his strong back as he carried her off to the bed.

Inutashio's silence made Aubrey all the more frantic as he harshly tossed her onto the plush mattress, producing two pairs of handcuffs seemingly out of thin air. Aubrey squirmed and thrashed about but to no avail, in the end the man still had very little trouble cuffing both her wrists to two of the four bedposts.

"Why are you doing this?" Aubrey asked, her eyes narrow as she watched the man closely.

"Did you honestly think I was going to lest such an evening go to waste?" Asked Inutashio, finally.

"But I didn't take the money," The girl protested.

"But mi idea of having you dance in the showcase got you scouted," He said very matter-of-factly. "The way I see it, I'm getting what you owe me."

Aubrey gasped at this, Sango had been right. And because she was just as stubborn as her mother always said, she had overlooked her friend's warning. Inutashio chuckled deeply at the all too shocked look on the girl's face.

"Come now, we should both enjoy this." He said as he pulled the tiny satin strands at the center of her babydoll. The ties formed a little bow, which quickly fell apart after his single tug.

The thin material fell open, leaving her olive body completely exposed. Aubrey began to violently squirm, his hands took a firm hold of her breasts, rolling her mounds outward then in, his thumbs kneading her puckered nipples. Inutashio lowered his head to her left breast, his bangs ghosting over her flesh as he consumed the taunt tip into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue before pulling it between his teeth. Aubrey pulled at her bounds as his lips released her breast, gliding down her shivering frame.

"Please stop," Aubrey murmured, gasping as the man kissed the warm flesh around her belly button. Giving the little cave a lick or two. Inutashio ignored her, moving down her bonded frame, until he got to her womanhood. "I said stop!" Aubrey hissed, kicking her legs about. She would've snapped her legs shut if she could, had he not been between them.

Inutashio, using his broad shoulders to keep her legs open, parted her lower lips with his cold fingers. Aubrey's face quickly lost all its color as she felt her inner most walls being exposed to the cool room air, the man watching her quaking walls intently. Using the tip of his tongue, he began to gently lick the pink flesh from the outside in. Savoring her sweet taste as she struggled beneath him. He flicked his tongue across her lips before slipping the oral muscle inside her. Aubrey's body shivered as she felt the older Tashio swirling in her depths, pulling at her bounds once more.

"G-get out of t-there!" Aubrey whimpered, her hips being held firmly in place to make sure she couldn't move.

Inutashio didn't leave his feast, though, until he'd licked the girl dry. "Such sweet nectar, my little flower." The man purred as he admired the flush in her cheeks.

"Go straight to hell," The girl spat, trying to kick the man.

Inutashio chuckled, ignoring the belle's lash outs as he went about undoing his pants. The man had long since lost his shirt, his rippling torso heaving with excitement. Aubrey's blood ran ice cold as the man relieved himself, everything in her body began to ache at once. Inutashio, much to her dismay, was a lot bigger and thicker than Sesshomaru. And he too had the markings along his waist, much like his son. Sesshomaru… if only she'd taken up his offer to stay with him, she wouldn't be in that situation.

_**'God… I'm honestly the biggest idiot…'**_

Inutashio climbed back up to the girl, who still had more than enough energy left in her to thrash out against him.

"Get away from me!" Aubrey screamed. What good was all her dancing if her legs weren't even strong enough to at least fight off that creep?

Inutashio held his member against her opening, his body hovering above her. Aubrey visibly trembled at the motion, her demands still going unheard. The belle cried out as the man unsympathetically pushed his full girth inside her unwilling hole. Inutashio felt her tight, virgin walls give way, his member ripping everything in its path as he impaled her into him. Aubrey screamed, pulling at the metal that bounded her wrists. Inutashio groaned against her warmth, pulling out slowly before rocking back into her. The man seemed oblivious to her cries as he continued to pump in and out of her, his speed picking up as he felt her loosen around him.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" Aubrey cried for help as the man lifted her legs to his shoulders. The boy didn't show.

"Fuck Aubrey…" Inutashio moaned. "You feel so good… I'm going to cum…" He breathed as he tightened his grip on her raised legs.

Aubrey continued her squirming down to the man's last thrusts, his deep grunts filling the thick air before he removed himself, releasing his cum onto Aubrey's heaving belly. The belle felt as if she was going to vomit at the sensations of the warm, snotty liquid settling not only into the cave of her navel but also sliding down her sides. His tanned body glistened under a thin sheen of sweat, his overly confident smirk present on his face. Aubrey broke down into a fit of tears, her body covered in a mixture of sweat, tears, blood, and semen.

"That was simply amazing," Inutashio said once his labored breathing returned to normal. The man paused in the middle of redressing, glancing back at the girl from over his shoulder. "This doesn't leave this room, because if it does… you'll never see Broadway and I'lll ruin Sesshomaru's career before it even begins." He produced the key that unlocked her bounds. "You can keep the money."

* * *

Sesshomaru, after being shifted from one patients room to the next, was finally allowed to have a brief moment to himself. He sank down into the nearest seat, loosening his tie for only a bit as his golden orbs gazed up at the pasty ceiling. He reached into his physicians smock and retrieved his phone, it felt like he'd been at the hospital forever when in reality he hadn't even put a dent in his timing. This brought forth another series of signs and groans from the normally composed boy. He had no problem being around the patients all day, this was what he'd planned his entire life to do after all. It was just being around all those doctors that got on his last nerve. Some of them were just so retarded he wondered how in the flying hell had they gotten out of medical school. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he wanted to be the doctor his patients could depend on no matter what. Whatever it took in his power to help them get better, he'd do it.

Sesshomaru glanced back at his phone again, he had no text messages or calls from Aubrey at all. The girl would at least text him after she'd gotten home from work. The last time he got something from her, the belle had just got in from school. Aubrey had said that her father and sister weren't there again, and since she didn't have work that afternoon she was going to swing by the hospital before going to get something to eat. Sesshomaru had been making his rounds during that time so he hadn't had the chance to reply back to her until now. But the girl hadn't sent him anything since.

Sesshomaru knew the belle was juggling a lot of things on her current plate, with her mother being severely ill and the choice about moving away to pursue her dancing weighting heavily on her shoulders. So becoming a bother to her was the last thing he wanted to do. But he couldn't help but glance down at his phone again… something just didn't seem right.

"Looking for something?" Asked a cheery voice. It was Kirimi, the pink haired nurse whom shifts always seemed to coordinate with his own. She smiled down at him peacefully from beneath her purple nurse's garb.

"No," The boy shortly replied. If Sesshomaru had learned anything since hanging around his father at his various meetings, was never let your problems and feelings become the talk of other people. For those very people could make or break you. And considering he knew no one at this hospital well enough to vent to, he was better off keeping his thoughts to himself until he got the time to call Inutasha… or his mother.

"Well,"Kirimi said as she calmly stepped up to the vending machine. "If you're going to call that girlfriend of yours, I'd do it now. Your little break is almost over and the patient in room ten needs another dose of Morphine." She said, grabbing herself a drink before leaving.

Sesshomaru glanced back down at his phone, staring for a moment at the picture of Aubrey sleeping peacefully that was his background, before finally deciding to give the belle a call. But much to his dismay, the girl didn't answer, and his break was over.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N:Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them! And I apologize if the last chapter got you either so pissed off you flipped a table or so horrified you had nightmares... wasn't my intentions! XD XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 41**

Sesshomaru spent his days trying to get in touch with Aubrey, with little to no success. It hadn't put a damper on things while he rotated at the hospitals at first, but once he was alone his nerves were wrecked beyond compare. Inuyasha hadn't seen her at school in days, not that her grades were going to suffer any. But it wasn't like the girl to not go to school, even if it meant just her going to go. And considering it depressed the girl being in an empty apartment, Aubrey jumped at an and every opportunity to escape her confinements. But he heard not a word.

"Sesshomaru." The doctor he'd been doing his current round with noticed the boy was a tad off his game that day. Sesshomaru glanced at the much older man who had called his name, noticing that the doctor's particularly white hair was wilder than normal.

The man was well on into his sixties, and had a horrible habit of running his fingers through the remainder of his hair when under stress. The man, before the boy had arrived to the hospital that morning, had been tending to an ICU patient who demanded a lot from himself as well as his staff. Sesshomaru had been assigned to work under the man for that week, and considering the doctor had worked with the boy with outstanding workman and clinician skills before, didn't have a problem with him. The doctor, Dr. Alexander, didn't just mentor anyone.

But that week, he noticed, Sesshomaru was slipping. Things he could've done with his eyes closed once before, something as simple as putting in an IV or drawing blood, was now posing some difficulty.

"Yes, doctor?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Is there something wrong boy?" Asked the old man. "You've been trembling for the past couple of days now. You can't assist me or draw blood if you're shaking like a leaf on a tree." Said the man.

"My apologies, doctor." Said Sesshomaru. Even as he said this, his mind was on Aubrey and her possible whereabouts.

"Something on your mind Your girlfriend perhaps?"

Sesshomaru studied the older man, his cloudy gray eyes hadn't glanced up once as he continued to scribble down information on a patient's chart. "How do you…?" HE didn't even bother finishing his question, it was no use. He was a Tashio, therefore all of Japan knew of his dancer Texan girlfriend. Various siting's of them (the bathhouse, school, outside the Shichinintai Company gala to name a few) had even landed them in the newspapers and on the internet. Now if someone out of the hundreds and hundreds of people that followed their relationship could tell him where to find the belle, he'd be indebted to them. Not hearing her voice, not seeing her, created a void within him that was proving to be a hindrance.

The doctor noticed this and sighed. ""Hey," Said Dr. Alexander. "How about you take your break early? Go clear your head so when you return maybe you can be a bit productive." Said the man, small traces of humor lacing his gruff voice.

"… yes, doctor." Said Sesshomaru.

The boy was almost grateful as he entered the employee break room and found it empty. He sank down onto the small plastic couch the rom housed, resting his head in his hands. "Aubrey…" He murmured to himself, rubbing his throbbing temples. "Aubrey…"

A seemingly common name that was anything but. It was the name of his girlfriend, of his friend. The name of someone he cared deeply for, the name of someone he loved. The girl's name became a mantra as he rubbed the sides of his head. His chant was abruptly interrupted as his phone suddenly began to ring. Sesshomaru quickly pulled it from his smock pocket, not even bothering to look at the name as he answered the jarring call.

"Hello." Sesshomaru said, his voice and throat dry.

"Sessh-kun?" It was Sango. The sound of her voice, the panic it held, had the boy sitting upright on the plastic cushions.

"Yes Sango, what is it?" He asked.

"Come back to Nagoya quick," She said. "I think Inutashio did something to Aubrey."


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the last one. XD Well, happy reading and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 42**

Sesshomaru called into his rotation hospitals immediately, informing them that he had some serious family issues he had to straighten out and wouldn't be returning until further notice. Wasting no more time than he already had to get to his beloved's aid, he made arrangements to get to Aubrey within the same day, not even bothering to change out of his scrubs and smock.

Sesshomaru all but kicked Aubrey's door down, bolting into each room of the Holloway housed hold, all but screaming the belle's name. So far he'd found no trace of her. There were no lights on, no television, no food had been touched. It appeared like the house had been deserted, the silence it harbored threatening to consume his already worried/stressed riddled mind. He made his way briskly to the girl's bedroom, Sango (who took it upon herself to join him in his search for her dearest friend) followed close on his heels. The boy threw open the chipped bedroom door, hurrying over to the bedside once the spotted a distinctive lump upon the mattress.

"Aubrey?" He asked as he sat down on the small bed.

The girl had been asleep until all the commotion drew her from her slumber. Her dark eyes blinked up at him emptily for a moment before she tried to wrap her exposed parts up within her blankets. But it was already too late, the others had already seen the bruises along her legs and the cuts on her wrists from where the handcuffs had been.

"Jesus," Gasped Sango. "Aubrey… what did he do to you?"

Aubrey looked up at Sesshomaru with hurt in her eyes. "I… I'm… so sorry…" She began to sob. "I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru pulled her body into his arms, holding her tightly against him. "What… what did my father do to you, Aubrey?" The boy asked.

Aubrey wrapped her lithe arms around him, burying her face into the material of his smock, explaining everything to them from her conversation on the phone with Sango, to Inutashio showing up with the briefcase of money, to every event down to the very last detail of what the man had done to her at the hotel. She cried harder as she repeatedly said she didn't take the money, that he said she owed him. Just remembering the feeling of his hands roaming and touching her body, the feeling of his cock taking what was rightfully Sesshomaru's, made the girl titter on the line of retching all the contents of her gut. Sesshomaru felt the bile in his stomach churn as images of a bounded Aubrey and his lust driven father clouded his mind.

"We have to tell someone about this," Sango said. "He went too far this time!"

Aubrey shot her a look from under wild curls, "You can't!" She cried. "You can't let him know that I told you… he threatened us… our futures! Sesshomaru has to be a doctor to help people… and I want to dance…" She felt his grip on her tighten.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let him do anything else to you," Vowed the boy. "Sango, help her dress and gather some of her things."

Aubrey looked up at him and the obvious anger creases in his face. "Where… are you taking me?" She asked as he released his hold on her. Call her paranoid, but after her whole experience with Inutashio, Aubrey wasn't so willing to hop inside a car with someone (no matter who it was) without knowing where she was being taken. Last time she did, well… It costed her her sanity and her virginity.

"To Tokyo with me until I can figure out what to do about my father. " Said Sesshomaru.

"But what about school? My job? My family? I can't just-"

"Aubrey!" Sesshomaru scolded. "For once, can you please just think about yourself?" His hurt masking over his handsome features.

Aubrey studied the boy before her, how much his chest ached that something like this could happen apparent. He had been in such a hurry, she noticed, that he hadn't even bothered to change his clothes. Before all of this happened, Aubrey remembered the phone calls when the boy was finishing up his round for the day. How he would complain about the showers at the hospitals, but then contradict himself by saying his didn't want to wear his scrubs home… that was no different than taking the hard work of the day, and the germs, home with him. His chest rose and fell unevenly beneath the material of his teal blue scrubs.

"I'm sorry…" Said Aubrey once more, staring down into her lap.

Sesshomaru tsked at this, but otherwise said nothing. What he was worried about the most was the belle, and getting her as far away from his father as he could. He wondered how he was supposed to fix this mess without putting Aubrey in harm's way once again, as well as not slander the Tashio name. His father, much to his dismay, was a very powerful and well-respected old man. If Sesshomaru tried to expose his father for the adulterine pedophile he was, he could be making half of Japan jobless for the Tashio companies and school would suffer greatly. He groaned at the thought, there was no getting around it… unless he got his mother involved. No… if Sesshomaru got his mother involved, the whole world would know about it… the woman would cause that large of an uproar. Volcanoes would erupt, earthquakes would shake, tsunamis would flood… Sesshomaru's mother was a force to be reckoned with. But if anyone could make his old man suffer like the ones he hurt… it was her.

Sango continued to gather the belle's things, quietly moving about to make sure her friend had everything she needed to be comfortable while away in Tokyo. "I'll… take the money to your father." Sango announced, referring to the silver case in the corner of the girl's cluttered room. Aubrey simply nodded, her eyes avoiding theirs.

Once back in Tokyo, Aubrey secretly mused herself about the condition of the boy's condo. Since his days now revolved around being at different hospitals multiple days of the week, the condo had accumulated takeout containers and piles upon piles of medical books that were seemingly thrown about. She made a mental note to self that once he left again, she'd give this place a decent cleaning or two. The boy led the belle to his bedroom, which was in way better conditions than the rest of his home. Sesshomaru, no matter where he was staying, couldn't sleep in a cluttered space. He always had to have a clear path to the bathroom.

"Lay down," He instructed gingerly. "I have a first aid kit, once you're settled in I'll tend to the wounds on your wrists."

Sesshomaru stared briefly at the raw lacerations on her wrists and felt his insides churn. Just thinking about all the things his father did to her, how scared and betrayed she must have been, how she could've cried out for him expecting him to show… he wanted to take all the pain away, but he just didn't know how. He wasn't a doctor yet. He wasn't equipped to deal with this form of hurt yet, he was still a seventeen year old boy after all. With a heavy sigh Sesshomaru left Aubrey to settle into his room and while she made herself at home (where she rightfully belonged) , he went to phone his mother.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sexies! I appreciate them tons! XOXOX

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 43**

The condo was quiet as Aubrey sat off to the distance, watching as the boy sat stiffly on the opposite couch, going through one of his medical books. The girl sat with her knees pulled tightly to her chest, her silence filling the vast space. That alone bothered Sesshomaru to no end, and every now and then found himself looking up at the girl with wild curls. His gaze lingered along her bandaged wrists, and found himself releasing a sigh that caught the belle's attention.

"Sesshomaru?" Aubrey questioned.

The boy looked up, giving her a small smile. "Yes, Aubrey?" He asked. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I was goin' to ask you the same thing." Said the girl. "All your sighin' and starin'… I'm fine." Aubrey said, flexing her toned arms.

Sesshomaru hadn't allowed Aubrey out of his sight since she got there. The poor girl couldn't even use the bathroom without him tagging along close behind her. And at night, when the boy had the urges to hold her close, the belle would shy away from him. Aubrey had done well, since the incident, to avoid any and all physical contact with the boy (or anyone else for that matter). It wasn't that she didn't still have feelings for him, Aubrey the boy to no end. He was still too good to be true in her eyes. It was just every time he touched her it was like she was feeling Inutashio's touches all over again. She realized this when Sesshomaru returned the previous day when he'd taken her to the emergency room.

Sesshomaru, since being off at college and working at the hospitals, had developed a keen eye for handling wounds. But the handcuffs, he'd noticed once he decided to get a closer look at her damaged wrists, had cut far deeper into her skin that he had imagined. The girl would need stitches, and he didn't have the equipment back at the condo to do them himself. Aubrey was reluctant to go, she had a thing about doctor offices and hospitals that just rubbed her the wrong way, but Sesshomaru would hear none of it.

"She's going to need stitches." The nurse had said, oblivious to the fact that the silver haired boy was an aspiring medical student. "Ðo you mind stepping out while the doctor-"

"I'm not leaving her," Sesshomaru had stated firmly. The boy was seeping with protectiveness.

Aubrey simply shook her head. The nurse had seemed a bit taken by the boy's tone of voice, but in the end allowed him to stay in the end. It pained the boy to want to hold her, to even want to kiss her and not be able to. He gave an inward sigh, his mind venturing further away from the pages in the book he was holding. His thoughts went to his mother, the woman had seemed far beyond pissed once the two had gotten off the phone, which he could tell by the tone of her voice alone.

"Mother," Sesshomaru had said into the phone. He had called his mother shortly after returning home from the hospital with Aubrey.

Inukimi had been in the middle of returning home from yoga lessons when her child had called. "Hello precious son of mine that rarely calls," She said as she answered the phone. When her son didn't reply with some witty commentlike he normally would have, his mother automatically knew something was wrong.

"Mother," He called. Something in his voice pulled at the woman's chest.

"What is it, Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" She asked.

"It's father," He said.

"What? Did he finally die?' The woman questioned with a smile. The thought of her ex-husband suddenly befalling an unexpected death shouldn't have excited her as much as it did.

Sesshomaru went on to tell his mother everything Aubrey had told him, and for once the spiteful woman was rendered speechless. Once she and her ex-husband parted ways years ago, Kimi took it upon herself to let the man live his life the way he wanted to while she lived her own. Of course she had her suspicions about his infidelity, no grown man spent that much of his free time around a bunch of teenage girls. But the man was good at hiding the evidence, too damn good for the PIs the woman had hired. The only time they were even required to speak to each other was when it involved Sesshomaru, and the boy was so mature these days (much to his mother's praise) he had very little need to bring the opinionated, overbearing woman around. Kimi didn't involve herself with her ex-husband's matters, what the man endured he endured and she laughed while curing him to hell. Only this time, this time he made the mistake of hurting her child… now things were personal.

"I'll be on the next flight to Japan." His mother said before hanging up.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: A hearty thank you for those who have reviewed, I enjoy them, and subscribed/ follow the story… I appreciate you all! Here's another chapter, and a glimpse at an angry Inukimi! Enjoy lovelies, drop a review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 44**

Inutashio had been confined to his study, piles upon paperwork that had been occupying his overly stressed out mind for days now spread out neatly about his Mahoney desk. Every now and then Izayoi or Inuyasha, even a maid or two, would venture into the man's domain to make sure he was still very much alive and breathing. It wasn't, though, until his door was kicked (literally) open with such force that it actually startled him, that he looked up.

"Kimi," He drawled with a sigh. "To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?" Inutashio found himself glaring at his ex-wife (who was doing more than her own share of glaring), the woman had always been one for making one hell of an entrance.

Inutashio had heard some commotion occurring from outside the windows of his room, the room did overlook the driveway and courtyard; his study had been so quiet he could hear a pen drop from clean across the estate. But thought nothing truly of it. He had no idea it was that woman causing all the noise. Kimi, for the first time in her life, hadn't been dressed to impress. Instead she still dawned her yoga wear, all pink for some odd reason, and she had her hair pulled back. The man could see the obvious anger lines in her face face. The woman was dressed to whoop some ass.

"Oh trust me, you don't know how unpleasant this is about to be!" Said Kimi. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Care to explain?" Asked Inutashio, reluctantly pushing away the stack of paper's he'd been working on.

"How about you?! Sesshomaru called and told me what you did. I always knew you were a man to not take too kindly to when not getting your way, but to go so far and rape a girl? I have half a mind to kill your ass right now!" The woman said. Somewhere off on the other side of the world, tornadoes tore through some hopeless valley without warning.

"Ah, you mean Aubrey." Said the man coolly. "The girl deserves to be taken well care of, our son can't do for her like I can. So I took it upon myself to _**show**_ her."

Kimi clenched her fists, her face contorting in rage as she stormed across the man's study. She honestly couldn't believe the shit the man was spewing. "She is a _**sixteen year old**_ _**child**_!" She roared. "You're a married, grown ass man! And what's worse is that you felt the need to _**compete**_ with your own _**son**_, for his own girlfriend, you sick fuck! I left my son with you because I believed he would truly be fine under your care, that no harm would come to my child. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how hurt and torn that boy is?"

Kimi was normally one of those females who gave no fucks towards others. Not for crying babies, or the elderly, or anyone in general. It was a dog eat dog world, a person had to make their own mark in it. The woman had no friends, she kept to herself, and all of this she was fine with. But the quickest way to piss the mother off, if not messing with her hard liquor, was screwing with her son and his feelings. Shit was really bad, really quickly. Then, she was like a bear awoke from hibernation months in advance, a lioness out for the kill. Once upset, the woman went on a rampage.

"Kimi, calm down." Inutashio said, holding up his hands in defeat. The last thing he wanted was his home ruined, especially since the grip the woman had on his desk would most likely leave her mark behind. A memento that somewhere an angel was saving his ass from a true death.

"_**Calm down**_? Don't get so _**full**_ of yourself; don't tell _**me**_ what to do! I'm not one of your maids, you bastard! You better _**fix**_ this!" Kimi yelled.

"_**What**_?" Asked the man, quirking a brow. She couldn't be serious! For her, a woman, to come into _**his**_ home and tell _**him**_ of all people what to do.

"You _**heard**_ me, you dirty old fool. Playing dumb was never your color, so you better listen and listen damn good!" She hissed. "You are _**going**_ to fix this problem you and that dick of yours caused. Pay her for the rest of her life, never speak to Sesshomaru again, frankly I don't give a damn. But I'm giving you _**one**_ month! If this isn't resolved, and my kid isn't back to… _**himself**_… I promise you, I will _**destroy **_you, Inutashio. I will destroy you and _**everything**_ that makes you you. When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to buy water in Japan, just try me." Kimi vowed.

One of Inutashio's fine golden eyes twitched as he bit back his tongue. This woman right here and her nerve… Kimi said nothing else as she backed away from his desk, her narrowed glare never flattering nor leaving his as she purposefully knocked over some of his valuables on her way out.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm glad you're loving and enjoying this crazy ride! XD I'm elated to know that Inukimi was so likeable! XD I had a lot of fun writing for her, she's fierce! Well, enjoy the next chapter and drop a review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 45**

"Alrighty, so this is all the work you've missed. It isn't a lot considering you do everything early, and all your teachers sent you their best wishes."

Aubrey sat quietly, watching in amazement as Sango laid out everything she'd gathered from school. She was so grateful to have such a caring friend, but there was something wrong with the girl. There was something distant in her large dark eyes. "Sango," Said Aubrey. "Are you alright?" The belle automatically assumed something had happened between her and Miroku, but she wasn't expecting-

"Your mother…"

Aubrey shifted anxiously at this, "What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" Asked the belle.

"Your mother is horrible," Sango said. The girl thought back to the day she and Miroku had taken the money up to the hospital. Mr. Holloway had been so grateful the old man had all but cried tears of joy. The man was so stressed out about how things were going to get paid that he wasn't sleeping at all. Her sister, as timid as she was, had too exclaimed her joy and thanks. But her mother…?

"You said that money was from Aubrey?" The woman had asked.

"Yes," Sango had said. She awkwardly clutched the case in her hands. "She's… busy right now, so she couldn't bring it here herself . But she wanted you to have it all, she says there's more than enough in here to pay for the hospital expenses."

Her mother scoffed from her bed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she'd robbed a bank. That child was always getting into trouble, who knows where all that money came from. My absence has led that child of mine to become a delinquent."

Sango dropped the case, startling everyone in the room. The three Holloways staring at her with wide eyes. "Couldn't a simple thank you been enough or do you not know those words? You talk about Aubrey being horrible and ungrateful, well what the hell about you? Do you have any idea what you daughter went through to get this money?" The girl all but screamed. "If you were my mother, I'd let you rot in this place!"

"Sango!" Miroku said, placing a calming hand on the girl's shoulder.

Aubrey simply sighed, her mother was apparently doing better than she thought… never missing a moment to act an ass. "I'm sorry Sango," Said the belle. "She lacks greatly in southern hospitality and manners."

Her friends tsked, "Of course she does." Sango's face softened as she sat next to her friend. "How are you though, Aubrey? Is Sesshomaru taking care of you?"

Aubrey found herself smiling vaguely. "He's doing wonders for me, but I feel like I'm holding him back. I mean he's spent the past couple of weeks here watching me twenty four seven until I finally convinced him to leave this morning." She said.

Aubrey, as much as she enjoyed the boy's company, was beginning to feel smothered. The boy was around every corner she turned, always watching. Afraid that if he took her eyes off of her for even a moment, she'd be gone from him once again. But that morning, Aubrey rose before Sesshomaru. She made him breakfast, laid out his scrubs and smock (all laundry fresh), and then went to roll him out of bed. The boy slept in nothing but a pair of briefs, so Aubrey was greeted by nothing but his head of beautifully wild silver tresses fanned about his pillow and bare shoulders. Her fingertips gently danced about his flawless skin, urging him to rise from his slumber.

"Sesshomaru," The belle said softly. "Get up." The boy didn't stir. "Sesshy-kins.." The first nickname for him to ever slip past her lips, bringing forth a blush in her cheeks. It felt odd not using his name, but it roused him from his dreams. His golden eyes overflowing with a mixture of sleep and passion as he stared up into her face.

"Say that again…" Murmured Sesshomaru sleepily.

"Sesshy-kins…" The belle couldn't help but smile.

Sesshomaru released a content sigh as he closed his eyes once again. "Mmmm…"

Aubrey gently shook him once again, "C'mon… up and out. Mornin' starshine, the earth says hello." She chimed in one of those overly peppy tones.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes again, glaring softly up at the girl. "What are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing, but you're going back to your rotations today."

The boy sat up at this, eyeing her closely as she pointed over to his attire laying casually across the nearby ottoman. "But-"

"No buts, you're so close to becoming a doctor. Get your ass back to the hospital and do what you do best… help people." She said kindly, pulling him out of the bed.

Aubrey smiled at the thought, looking at her friend. Sango saw so much live blooming in her friend's clover green eyes.

"Well I'm glad he's getting back to the real world." Smiled Sango. "He should be home soon right?" Aubrey nodded. "Well I guess I should be leaving then."

"Please, don't leave on my account." Both girls turned to find Sesshomaru, walking casually through the front door. Sango was a bit taken back by his laid back appearance. He greeted them both with cool, nonchalant smiles. "Sango…" He nodded in her direction as he sat down. Sesshomaru draped a long, muscled arm along the back of the couch. "So… was my little A-u-brey a good little girl today?"


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Hey… hey… hey guys, thanks! Thank ya so much, my lovelies! You readers are THE best *smiles* Well, I don't know about ya'll but I've just been dying to do some Sesshomaru smut, and I wonder… have you guys been eager to read some? Yes? Alrighty then, well here ya go! Enjoy, and drop a review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 46**

Aubrey sat quietly… quiet and staring awkwardly from her seat at the dining room table, while Sesshomaru ate his dinner, like the god he was, right across from her. Since Aubrey had the day to herself, the girl had gone about cleaning like she told herself she would. Not even Sesshomaru could believe his own eyes as to how spotless his home was when he'd arrived home, greeted not only by Aubrey but by Sango as well. He wasn't too keen about others being in his own with Aubrey whne he wasn't there, for obvious reasons, but Sango (with a few others) was the only exception. The belle had even topped off the ending to such a productive day by preparing a lovely dinner for the two. Now normally Aubrey didn't doubt herself, she had enough confidence in her skills to put Naraku and his big head out of business. But for some reason cooking for Sesshomaru left her a tad out of sorts. He'd always had his meals prepared by the best of the best, and now she was cooking for him. She had a pang of doubt that her meals wouldn't live up to his standards, but the boy was full of more surprises than a magicians hat.

"You're so _**domestic**_, A-u-brey." Sesshomaru teased from across the table. "Dinner is mouthwatering; you're going to make _**me**_ a very happy husband."

Aubrey blushed, tempted to pelt him with her fork and knife. "I told you before, rich _**ain't**_ my type, fancy boy." Said the belle. It seemed like it was a little too late to be saying those words again, but still, _**someone**_ had to take that silver haired brute down a notch. He was still as delusional as he's always been. "Anyways, how was being back at the hospital?"

"Things were fine, felt good to be back." Said the boy.

"Good to hear," Said Aubrey. The girl rose from the table, gathering her empty plates. "When you're done, just put the dishes in the sink. I'll wash them after my shower." She instructed as she ventured away from the dining area. The condo was still enriched with the different scents that came together from their meal, the kitchen especially, as she gently sat the elegant plates in the sink. Aubrey was caught by surprise, though, when strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Aubrey of course tensed at first, but relaxed slowly once Sesshomaru pulled her against his chest. She could still faintly smell the scent of the body wash he'd used at the hospital before coming home. The welcoming warmth of his body as she felt every crook and crevice of his body.

"I'm still hungry." Sesshomaru murmured into her ear warmly.

Aubrye gave yet another blush that quickly turned to loud curses as the boy effortlessly hoisted her over his shoulders, carrying her off to the bathroom. "Sesshomaru? Have you lost your damn mind?" Asked the belle anxiously. All of that was just far too familiar to her night with Inutashio. The way he carried her with such inhumane strength, the silence that surrounded his other worldly form as he marched along, all sent panicked chills down the girl's spine.

Sesshomaru noticed the sudden frantic changes in her movements, and quickly sat her down, but by then they were already in the bathroom. The golden eyed boy saw the wild, paranoid look in her wide green eyes, the fear and anticipation of something happening again visible on her face.

"Aubrey-"

"I'm going to take my shower now," She said. "If you're still hungry once I'm done then I'll make you something else." Aubrey stated quickly, motioning towards the tub to run her water.

Sesshomaru stood immobilized for a moment, silently watching as the raven haired girl began to remove her clothes. "Come here…" His soft voice called suddenly. The boy pulled off his own shirt before helping Aubrey remove her own. His touches were extremely gentle as he lifted the cotton blouse over and off her head.

"Um… my shower…?" Aubrey murmured, a blush in her cheeks. The girl had half a mind to pull away and leave from him, to enjoy the water she so desperately wanted, but her feet remained planted firmly on the tiled bathroom floor.

"You can shower once we're done." The boy said as he unclasped her bra, removing the lace coverage from her breasts. The belle's natural reaction was to cover herself with her hands, looking away from the solemnly looking boy. Sesshomaru frowned at this, slowly hooking his fingers in the sides of her shorts and pulling them, as well as her panties, down. Helping her to step out of them. "Aubrey…" He said, his auburn eyes roaming over her features. "Please don't compare my touches to _**his**_… remove your hands." He whispered, placing tender, gentle kisses along her jaw line, his hands gingerly touching hers.

Aubrey thought for a moment before slowly lowering her hands. Sesshomaru began to slowly kiss her neck, his fingers pulling at her nubs lightly, having them harden at his touch. He listed Aubrey onto the counter top, his body neatly wedged between her parted legs. He lowered his head to her breasts, licking around her nipple before taking it completely into his warm mouth. Aubrey gasped, biting her lower lip to suppress a moan. The boy, while he suckled on one, teased the other mound of flesh before the belle allowed a soft whimper to slip past her lips. Sesshomaru released the sensitive, taunt buds as he moved down her body, her legs resting in the grooves of his shoulders. Her clit was already swollen and hard, and after one flick of his tongue, he had poor Aubrey begging for more. The boy parted her lips, pushing his tongue into her cave, thrusting it slowly as he savored her sweet taste. Aubrey's breath came out in short, breathy gasps as she held his head in place, her fingers weaving through fine silver tresses.

"Oh my god.." Aubrey breathed as Sesshomaru went from licking and sucking on her dripping depth, his tongue touching places she hadn't known existed, to pinching and teasing her swollen bundle of nerves.

A growing heat formed in the pit of her gut, threatening to shove her over the edge of bliss at the boy's ministrations. The belle came with a loud cry, her pearly gold being consumed by the boy's lapping oral muscle. Sesshomaru pulled away, licking his lips clean of her essence, as he lowered his pants and briefs. His erection was almost painful to look at, his precum pooling at the pink tip as he pulled Aubrey's hips to the edge of the ivory counter.

"I'm going to fuck my father's essence right off of you." Growled Sesshomaru as he wrapped Aubrey's legs around his trimmed waist, pushing his full length inside her wet folds.

Aubrey gave a loud cry as she held onto his shoulders for leverage, her face buried into the crook of his warm neck. Sesshomaru pulled out almost completely before sinking back into her tightness, repeating the action. Aubrey cried out again, his length lighting a fire in her that burned brighter every time he touched her. Sesshomaru removed the girl's arms from around him, leaning back at an angel as he widened her legs. He relished in the view of the faint blush in the belle's cheeks, the sight of her breasts bouncing joyfully as he pounded into her. The view of his thickness sinking in and out of her womanhood, the pale heated skin of his cock slicked with her fluids. Aubrey held onto the faucet, her mouth agape as she produced overly loud moans of the boy's name. Sesshomaru was soaring on cloud nine, his thrusts continuing to rock her body. Sesshomaru, still buried to the hilt in the girl's core, switched their positions. He balanced himself on the countertop, bracing the mirror with his back for support, as he bounced Aubrey on top of this throbbing cock, his hands under the groove of her knees as he held her legs open.

"Sesshomaru!" Cried Aubrey as she reached behind herself, grabbing handfuls of the boy's fine hairs.

Sesshomaru grunted as he thrusted deeply into her, over and over again until the poor belle was weeping tears of pleasure, her grip on his locks tightening rhythmically. Sesshomaru came with a beastly howl, filling Aubrey to the brim with his sticky seed. His orgasm shook his great frame, causing him to release his hold on the belle. Aubrey slid down to the cold tile floor, lying there breathlessly as she gazed up at the handsome boy's face. She lay motionless for a moment, her body tingling all over from his electric touches. She pulled herself up slowly, her body all but swaying as she stared up at her boyfriend.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, sliding off the counter. The musk of his after sex glow was overwhelming. She almost wished she didn't have to shower, just so she could bask in it for a moment more.

"…can I take my damn shower now?"


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, glad you all enjoyed the smutty smut! *winks* This story is literally a chapter a way from being finished, can you guess what's going to happen? Have you seen the Boys Over Flowers drama to have any ideas? :o Well, while you think, enjoy this newest chapter. Drop a review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 47**

Aubrey was abruptly awoken the next morning by an obnoxiously loud banging on the front door. She rolled over at first, half expecting everything to be a dream. But when she realized she was naked, with love marks trailing from her neck all the way down to her chest, a quick blush rose to her cheeks. She laid there for a moment more, events from previous night rousing quickly in her mind as she listened to the shower water patter against Sesshomaru's skin. After their… um… _**joining**_, Aubrey got her shower as promised… just to get spent over… and over… and over again. By the time Sesshomaru had finally had enough _**southern lovin'**_, the belle was numbed from the waist down from the bliss and contagious touches. Her thoughts were jarred again once it sounded like the person at the door was trying to kick it down, screaming-

"If someone doesn't open this door right _**now!**_ I'm kicking the damn thing _**doooooooooown!"**_ Emphasis on down…**_ lots_ **of emphasis on down.

The belle rolled from the boy's bed, grabbing one of the discarded sweatshirts from the clothes hamper in the corner of his bedroom. That would at least cover her neck as well, before going to answer the door. Aubrey unlocked the oak door, but it was pushed open by something that resembled strong hurricane winds, The belle found herself staring at neatly pinned silver locks and insanely expensive pearl earrings.

"The hell are you?" It was Inukimi. The woman looked like she did in the photo Sesshomaru had of her, only she was more intimidating in person and built like an amazon.

"Aubrey," Said the belle.

Kimi blinked for a moment before gracing the girl with a warm smile, "Oh! So _**you're**_ Sesshy's girlfriend!?" Said the woman, her whole attitude suddenly changing.

_**"Fiancé." **_

The two females turned to the elegant boy descending the staircase, adjusting his scrubs. His hair was still damp from his shower, his skin still radiating the warmth from the water.

"What?" Kimi and Aubrey asked in sync. Hell this was new to them, more so Aubrey, too.

"Aubrey is my fiancé," Said Sesshomaru coolly.

"Since _**when?!"**_ Snapped the belle. _**'Here he goes decidin' shit again!'**_ She would have no shame choking him out right in front of his mother. If anything, Aubrey didn't think the woman would mind all that much.

"Now," He said very matter of factly.

There was a brief moment of silence before Aubrey started yelling. "What the hell, Sesshomaru? How are you goin' to go and decide something that will affect the rest of my life and yours too?! You did that same crap once before!" Ranted the belle.

"But because of that, look at us now." Sesshomaru pointed out. "Are you saying you don't want to marry me? Who else can screw you like I can?"

Aubrey died. Right there. Just kaput. For him to say such a thing in front of his mother… again… with no shame at all.

"Alright! That's my boy! Get-er-done!" And his mother was no better!

_**'Ain't no way in hell I'm marryin' into these nutjobs.' **_

Kimi pulled Aubrey into a powerful embrace, "Good for you child! Finally, someone worth giving my son to." She said. "And here I thought he was going to die a mean, crazy old man while a bunch of stuffed pigs as friends… I was _**wrong**_."

"Gee, _**thanks**_ mother. I can _**always **_count on you." Murmured Sesshomaru.

"Oh no problem,"Said Kimi. "But what I came to tell you was that I spoke to that father of yours."

Sesshomaru tensed for a brief second then relaxed, "And how did that go? Did you destroy the estate?" He asked.

"No, no I didn't." Huffed his mother. "But I told that big headed bastard to fix the problem he caused. I swear, the world would be a _**better**_ place if _**I **_ruled it." The couple shared a shiver. "Oh, and Aubrey, Mrs. Wolf offered to do all of your dance costumes since you're now officially signed under Bankotsu Seven… free of charge. But now…" Kimi squealed. "I have to tell her to start making a _**wedding dress**_ too!"

"What? Hold on now, I never said that-"

"Whoops, I have to go or I'll be late." Sesshomaru said suddenly, glancing down at his watch. He kissed Aubrey's head before turning to his mother. "Mother… go home."

Kimi pouted, "Why are you always so mean to your mother?!" The woman cried.

Aubrey watched the exchange and gave an inward sigh. _**'…damn all these rich people…'**_


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Alrighty ya'll, this is it! I'm trying to wrap up as many of my stories as I can before school starts for me again next week. And with that being said, I don't know how often I will be on here updating the other two unfinished fics I have on here. But I promise, any free chance I get (whenever that will be) I will update. And on another note, I doubt very seriously you will all see this ending coming… I'm sorry, I borrowed this idea from a Lifetime movie I just watched. So I'm apologizing now if you don't like it or don't agree with it, or whatever, I'm sorry. Don't pelt me with hate mail and nasty comments and all that jazz. But here ya go, the last chapter! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 48**

Sesshomaru dragged through his front door, the epitome of exhausted. There had been so many sick patients at the hospital, not that his patients weren't always sick, but these seemed to be the sick of the sick. He spent the entire day running from room to room, all the patients he'd been assigned were all but coding every hour. He barely had enough time to himself, let alone to eat. He'd well on forgotten about his hunger, as well as not having any time to talk to Aubrey, until he stepped inside his home. The wild haired belle had been lounging casually on the sofa, watching a drama on the television, when the boy stepped inside, scrubs and all.

"Welcome home," Grinned Aubrey. He bore one of his college hoodies, one of the ones that hung down to her thighs, and a pair of his socks.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile as he looked at her now, he could hardly tell that smething horrible had happened to her not that long ago. Her wrists were completely healed, and she was meeting with Bankotsu here and there as well as finishing her school work when the boy wasn't around to distract her. She had made some significant progress while staying at his home.

"How was the hospital?" Aubrey asked, rising to greet him. The belle arched onto her tippy toes, taking his lips after a long stressful day away with a gentle, welcoming kiss. Sesshomaru smirked at this, being greeted in such a way? She'd make a great wife indeed.

The boy watched as her hips swayed about as she went on to tell him that she'd made an early dinner and wrapped up his plate in the fridge. But he barely heard a word of it. Living with Aubrey those past few weeks had been nothing shy of a good time for Sesshomaru. Who would've thought he'd be such a pro at playing house?

"Sesshomaru?" Aubrey called.

Sesshomaru looked up from removing his smock, hanging it on the nearby coatrack. "Yes?" He inquired.

"I'm leaving for home tomorrow." Said the girl bluntly.

The boy just stared at her for a moment. "Excuse me?" He coughed. Well, he wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah," The belle said nonchalantly. "I've got all this school work to turn in, and I guess I have to go see my mother to make sure she's still… horrible. Oh, and I have to meet with Mr. Seven. He said something about a smaller branch of his company here in Tokyo that I need to look into." She explained.

"Tokyo?" Now she wasn't making any sense… well, less sense than normal.

"Yeah, considering we're going to get married I figured I need to work close to home when I'm not traveling." Aubrey casted Sesshomaru a beatific smile, warming the boy's entire chest.

He felt a blush creep into his cheeks slowly, "So…" Purred Sesshomaru. "Is that a yes?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "That's a yes you big idiot… but I won't be moving in officially until I graduate in a few months. So I hope you can wait that long."

"I'll wait as long as I have to." Sesshomaru said, gathering the belle into his strong arms.

"What the…? What are you doing?" Aubrey blushed, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck.

"I'm going to go ravish my future wife, I hope you don't mind." Replied the boy deeply. And so the two approached the bedroom, the door closing softly behind them where they spent the rest of the night skin again skin. In one heated, lover's embrace, both parties looking forward to the bright future ahead of them.

Aubrey, after waking up to see Sesshomaru off to the hospital earlier that morning, arose much later the following day. There was a whole new air about her, more new than normal, and for a moment she took the time to bask in all the recent events that were shaping her future with Sesshomaru for the better. She found herself smiling as she looked down at her hand, the small diamond ring he'd given her shortly before they called it a night, the exquisite stone glistening against her olive skin. She felt her heart give a flutter, her cheeks a fierce blush, as she thought about the silver haired boy. There was just something about Sesshomaru Aubrey would never get enough of (except for the bashing of her boots… that had to stop), and she had finally come to terms to that.

Aubrey willed herself out of bed and into the shower, if she left now she could make it back home, do what she had to, and even grab a snack before Sesshomaru got off. And considering her fiancé' told her not to prepare dinner, because he was taking them out that evening, Aubrey had a small window to go and find a dress for the evening. Meaning she had time to hunt Sango down and beg the girl to help her find a dress for the evening. But as the belle opened the front door to leave, time suddenly stood still. Everything that was happening, all her dreams and aspirations, all began to fill just as they were… dreams. Broadway, as close as it was, was still lingering about her fingertips. Her life of happiness, as bright as it seemed, would always be dull no matter how much life Sesshomaru had given to her. Her body suddenly felt like it was on fire before growing insanely cold, her legs giving out from beneath her, as he found herself lying out on the small front porch of Sesshomaru's condo. Gasping for air, the belle frantically grabbed her throat, her hands soaked in a thick red liquid that was her own blood. Aubrey had been shot, and the assailant, who was clad in all black and still towering predatorily above her, did nothing as he watched her seize and bleed out onto the clean stone path.

* * *

The surgeon stepped out into the hallway where the group of teens had been impatiently waiting answers on pens and needles for the past six hours. The older looking woman removed her gloves, shoving them into her pockets as she adjusted her blood covered smock.

"It's a good thing someone found her when they did," Said the older woman, her voice grave as she eyed the group gathered in a silent cluster out in the waiting room. "If they hadn't, Miss. Holloway would've bled to death. We were able to stop most of the bleeding, but because of the severity of the wound and the extensive amount of internal damage, Miss Holloway fell into a coma during surgery and her conditioned worsened… I don't know if she'll ever wake up…"


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Ok… so… I know I said the last chapter was it… I think I lied. And all of you were just sorta like "wtf, that can't be it!" So, I'm happy to tell you that it's not. You guys enjoyed reading it, well I enjoyed writing it. So, here's the epilogue that should give a glimpse as to what the sequel will be about. Yes, I will make another one… don't know when just yet, but I will. So here, enjoy the LAST chapter. XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Boys Over Flowers: Inuyasha Edition**

**Chapter 49- Epilogue**

_**Three Years Later…**_

It had been a rough, long, tiring, and equally exhausting three years for Sesshomaru. He was drained physically from the demands of being such a renowned doctor, constantly giving back to his community and those less fortunate. And emotionally, after losing his fair share of patients. There was no easy way of moving on after watching a person die at your hands; it was just part of the job. The now twenty year old man had no more emotions left to give once he was done caring for Aubrey.

Sesshomaru, all the more determined to become a physician more so than ever after his fiancés attack, had acquired his lifetime goal by the end of the year like the girl had predicted. And once a doctor, he took all of Aubrey's care onto himself. All her health needs, dietary, hygienices, and even all her blood work and tests were all handled by young man himself. And for three long years, he never left her bedside.

After doing his shifts at the hospital, Sesshomaru would stop by the girl's room. Where he'd sit for hours on into the night reading a book or two if not conversing to the girl. Sesshomaru realized long ago that talking to Aubrey, although she wasn't awake to talk back, helped lessen the pain. Afterwards, returning to his empty condo. He'd left everything as she had before her attack. Her packed bags for her trip back home were still neatly beside the base of the staircase, only now they were covered in a thin sheen of dust. The hoodie she had worn the night before still laid lazily tossed onto his bedroom floor. Sesshomaru was afraid that if he changed anything, anything at all, that would mean he was accepting fate. Accepting the fact that the chances if Aubrey waking up were pretty much slim to none. And that was just something he wasn't willing to accept. He knew Aubrey better than anyone he worked with. And despite what the textbooks and tests said, despite what he could see for himself, he knew the belle was _**Texas tough.**_ And that somewhere in there she was fighting to get back to reality, fighting to get back to him. But his hopes and prayers were all he had so far… because for the past three years, Aubrey showed no sign at all of improvement. But against all odds, Sesshomaru lost no hope. As Aubrey would say, "The show must go on." And so it did.

Every morning after that, Sesshomaru dragged himself fitfully out of bed to get ready for the day. His dreams riddled with images of his coming home and finding his porch and pathway covered in his lover's blood. The sight of her all but lifeless, hooked up to too many machines at the hospital that were practically living for her. He hadn't had a peaceful sleep in so long it no longer bothered him. All around him at work were the smiling, supportive faces of his collages, but he couldn't feel the emotional help they were trying to give him. The void Aubrey's absence created was just too great. He would've given up on everything of her life and care didn't hang in the balance. He had to keep the faith, he just had to.

It had been late in the night when Sesshomaru's phone, the one he used strictly for his hospital calls, began to ring. At first he didn't answer, he was far too tired to move. He didn't come home from four consecutive twelve hour shifts just to be called in again because some doctor didn't make his shift. But when the phone just wouldn't stop ringing, he decided to finally pick up much to his dismay.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled sleepily into the phone.

"Dr. Tashio," Said Kirimi's voice.

"What is it, Miss Iishi?" Asked the doctor.

"You said to call if anything happened with Miss Holloway-"

"What is it? She hasn't coded or anything has she? I checked all her signs before I left."

"No, no it's not that… she's awake."

Sesshomaru all but dropped the phone, his grip suddenly slacked as he slowly rose from the confinements of his bed linens. "What?" He murmured in disbelief.

"Yes, she's awake. She just woke up, I think you should come up here." Said his head nurse.

"I'm… on my way."

His limbs seemed to move on their own as his legs carried about on their accord, his great frame all but numbed of all emotion as he redressed himself and left his home in a daze. Days turned to weeks which turned to months, leading to three years of waiting as he wondered if such a day would come. But since the outcome looked so bleak, since he had nothing but hope and faith speaking louder than logic, he hadn't prepared himself in any way for her return.

Of course he still loved her, that part hadn't changed at all. Sesshomaru still considered himself engaged to Aubrey, and bore the ring to prove it. But how would he help her cope? And that was if she hadn't suffered any internal brain damage that destroyed her motor skills… which since she'd fallen into a coma so quickly, no one knew. No one truly knew the extent to Aubrey's results after being shot, until now. But if she'd never speak nor walk again, the young man would love her all the same. Sesshomaru was a firm believer of fate and faith, something he'd picked up from his mother over the years of his life. And he believed everyone had a specific person they were fated to be with, and he was destined to be with Aubrey… and no one else.

Sesshomaru rushed back to the hospital, paying no mind to the night receptionist and nurses as he ventured to Aubrey's room. His heart threatening to pound right out of his chest, his mind racing with all the things he'd been wanting to say to his belle since she left him. He skidded to a stop, his chest heaving, as he gazed into the now bright room. Aubrey was sitting up in bed, all but docile. Sesshomaru wasn't expecting her to suddenly jump out of bed demanding answers, he didn't know the range of her nerve damage or how much her muscles had atrophied. But she was sitting quietly, listening as Kirmi Iishi gave her a brief synopsis of what had taken place three years prior. How Sesshomaru had been on his rotations during the time when she was brought in for multiple gunshot wounds. Had she not been found by Sesshomaru's neighbor, whom the young man was still very indebted to, she probably would've died out on the porch. Aubrey's eyes rested on her tightly folded fingers before her attention drifted towards the door, her head lifting as her eyes met gold.

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees, the normally well composed doctor releasing a loud, choked out sob as he clenched the small silver crucifix that hung around his neck (a gift Sango had given him shortly after the attack). Kirimi watched silently as he man she'd watched take Tokyo General by storm weep for joy as he mumbled a thank you prayer.

Aubrey… for as far as she could remember (which at the time wasn't much) had never seen the boy in such a condition, never had she ever seen him cry of all things. "Sess…hom…aru…"She said, her voice exceedingly raspy after the longtime of not scolding. His silver head snapped up at the sound of his name, and he hurriedly scrambled to her bedside.

"Oh my god," Sesshomaru breathed as he pulled her into his arms. The young man held Aubrey so close, so tightly against him. If he could pull her inside him and hold her there forever he would. "I love you… I love you… I love you…" He quietly chanted as he rained soft kisses upon her chapped lips.

"I… love you… too…" Murmured Aubrey.

"I thought I lost you… but I never gave up hope that you'd wake up some day." Sesshomaru's warm breath, his face buried into the side of her neck. Such an angel should've been uncomfortable for someone of his size, but he didn't care.

"Dr. Tashio," Kirimi said softly. "Her charts and results…"

Aubrey's ears peaked at this, her arms wrapping tighter around him. The nurse had told her that Sesshomaru had been the one looking after her while she was comatose, but she hadn't been informed that he was also doing it on a doctor's scale as well. For him to have gone on and achieved his goal to help out others and her as well brought a soft smile to her face.

"I'm… so proud… of you…" She whispered, giving his head a loving rub.

Sesshomaru smiled at her gesture, her caresses just as warm as they've always been, as he tucked her wilder curls behind her ears. But his smile suddenly fell as he released his hold on her, the cold of the room quickly invading the loss of warmth as he took hold of her chart.

"Aubrey," He said solemnly. "You've been in a coma for the last three years, I don't know how long you may require physical therapy. It could be months or even years before you have function back in your appendages. A good majority of the nerves in your spine were severed, not enough to leave you paralyzed. Meaning after therapy, you should be able to walk just as you had before the attack. But running may be prolonged and… as far as dancing goes… you can never dance again."

The room quickly fell into another bout of silence, nothing but the beeping machines filling the void. She remembered her dream, wanting to be on a Broadway stage so badly it hurt, and being so close to making it happen before getting shot. Dancing had always been her ace in the hole, the one thing (besides her studies) she excelled at that was going to take her places, but now….? Sesshomaru caught tears she hadn't even realized were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Aubrey…" The young doctor mumbled in that soothing tone of his, but this time it just wasn't enough.

"Someone… tried to kill me… who would…?" Sobbed the belle. Aubrey lived a good, healthy life, she didn't make enemies quickly. She couldn't imagine why someone would try to take her life. She didn't remember much, but she knew enough. Her life was decent, she was even happy before all of this.

Sesshomaru climbed back onto the small bed, taking her cool trembling hands into his large warm ones. "I don't know for sure… but I have reasons to believe that it was my father."


End file.
